What I Could Do Without You
by Crazy4Reading
Summary: This is fanfic is all about Rose, It's set after Frostbitten but Dimitri accepted Tasha's offer. Rose is copeing but not well, she starts to get back to her normal self when her new-female-mentor arrives... with her son in tow, rated T for minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

_What I could do without you_

_So this is going to be my first fanfic so bare with me here... So I'm going to start out by saying that I am a fairly busy person and I probably wont be updating very often so this story might take a while though I will try to update more then twice a month. I also do not have a beta reader yet and have a very poor grammar so I apologize in advance. _

_So this story is about Rose and it will be set after Frostbite and as most of the story's based after Frostbite Dimitri will have said yes to Tasha's offer . Just to clear this I do not own VA (though I wish I did...) or any of Richelle Mead's characters, though I do own the story line and any characters I create (including a nice hunk of man that will show up later in the story...)._

_I'm not really sure where this story will end up going and I am open and hoping for ideas from you, my readers. I would also like any help you guys have to offer on my writing ability's all in all just review and I'll be happy..._

_Feel free to offer any idea's and/or suggestions_

_Thank you all! _

_Crazy4Reading_

Prologue

What I could do without him on my mind all the time... I would be free... Ignoring my wish to stay in bed and let everyone else deal with my problems I got up and got ready for my morning workout. Making my way to the gym I ignored the curious stares from my fellow class mates putting on a guardian mask. As I walked I wondered were I would be if He had decided to stay here with me. I sighed and decided that I would be nowhere because love hurts and and it makes you weak when you need to be strong. That's what happened to Mase. That's what happened to me.

That's what still happening to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's been 5 day's.

Five day's and I feel even worse then I did the day it happened.

I keep torturing myself with I should have's and what if's.

Maybe I should have put up a fight when Dimitri left me. What if I hadn't congratulated him and pretended I was happy for them. Maybe I should have outright had a Rose fit and make him see he had hurt me. What if I hadn't waited to go back to my dorm room and cry. Maybe I should have cried in front of him. Would the outcome be different if I had?

More importantly would he still be here, if I had?

No, I wasn't over him.

Yeah, I hurt.

No, I don't think I'll ever be over him.

Yeah, this was one heart brake I would never get over.

Five days and the pain in my chest had only gotten worse, I was still pretending to be the old bitch Rose instead of the new broken Rose, but people saw the difference when I didn't snap a Stan, or punch people when they said something I didn't approve of. So pretty much I only pretended around Lissa and my friends.

Lissa.

She didn't know. When she saw me running to my dorm crying after Dimitri had told me, she thought it was that I was crying over Mason. And she was partly right. I was crying over Mason. Just not only him. I was crying about him, Dimitri and I added sheepishly I was sorry for myself. I had learned to pull on my guardian mask, a faked smile or my trade mark man-eater smile. It was faked obviously. I couldn't manage anything happier then a grimace.

Before He left he had apparently asked Alberta to find me a new mentor since I apparently had a lot to learn. When Alberta told me this I had my guardian mask on and nodded. After a worried glance she'd told me she'd find me one by the end of the week and to train by myself or with Eddie until he or she got here. That was 4 days ago.

So every morning Eddie and I ran 10 laps then an hour of weight lifting. Then we would spare till we needed to get ready for school. After school I would run another 10 laps then work on staking or working of my anger, hurt and frustrations out on the punching bag. I did these after school ones alone since I didn't want to inconvenience him but mainly I did it to make sure that he didn't see how I took out so much emotion on the punching bags or the tears that ended up falling down my face by the end of it.

I pulled myself from these depressing thought and started on my homework. I ended up finishing my homework early and decided to check in on Lissa.

_She was excited about something and was waiting for Christian to put down his homework. He wasn't even done closing his text book when she blurted out_

_''AlbertajusttolledmethatRose'smentorjustarived!'' He sighed before placing all his book's into his back pack on the floor then he said_

_''Lissa slow down what did you say?'' She sighed then repeated slowly_

_''Alberta. Just. Tolled. Me. That. Rose's. Mentor. Just. Arrived.''_

_''Okay... Why are you so excited?'' she rolled her eyes and said_

_''Because it might get her out of her funk. And the fact that her new mentor brought along her son that's are age who is apparently a nice hunk of Dhampir'' She wiggled her eyebrows. Christian frowned she hurried on to add that Christian was her favorite and proved it by leaning in and... _

I pulled myself out of her head in time then headed down to Alberta's office hopping that whoever this new mentor was she was good. I was also more then 'happy' to know that my mentor was a women I didn't want to deal with another heart brake. I had learned my lesson this time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd just like to say thank you so much to roses96, megpie93 and Evedie for the reviews! I'd also like to add that updates wont be coming as fast as this for the next little while I'm neck deep in studying..._

_Review plz! Tell me your ideas and what you'd like to see happen in this story..._

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 2

I walk up to Alberta's army neat office. As usual she opens the door before I have the chance to knock. I walk into the familiar room without the usual sense of comfort. It looked exactly the same as it was the first day I came here at the age of four. Filing cabinets stretched from floor to ceiling, two very uncomfortable chairs in front of a desk piled high with organized forms and papers. I looked over the familiar room ready with my guardian mask but I was still shocked to see my new mentor and her son.

Wow.

My mentor stood tall and proud... minus the tall part. She seemed to be about a head taller then me but that wasn't saying much. She had silky silver blonde hair you usually only see in toddlers, that she had tied back . It fell half way down her back in waves, with green eyes that shone, she reminded me of a cat, able and agile. She smiled when she saw me surprised my guardian mask slipped and I smiled back genuinely for the first time in days. But her son, wow.

Wow.

He was tall. Like 6,4 kind of tall.

Like his mother he had silver blonde hair but his was in a messy stile. He had her green eyes but that's were the resemblance stopped. He was muscular, you could tell he was strong. Instead of the usual half smile you saw around here he wore a smile that could only be compared to my man-eater smile. He looked me up and down and shot me a lazy grin. I rolled my eyes and turned to Alberta. She shot me a knowing look then said

''Jane and Luke I would like to introduce to you my top novice Rosemarie Hathaway'' I shot Alberta a glare for calling me Rosemarie she smiled mischievously, in my peripheral vision I saw Luke's eyes widen and Jane tilt her head at hearing my name ''Rose, Guardian Adams will be your new mentor, and beside her stands Luke. I would like you to show him to his room then around campus and introduce him to a couple people then head over for dinner. His room is on the second floor number 43 it's right next to Eddies.'' She smiled and said

''Even though you aren't suppose to go into the boys dorm I'm sure you already know were to go.'' I blushed slightly then nodded to Jane then headed out of the room knowing Luke would follow.

I started going down the hallway. Not hearing him follow me I looked over my shoulder, he was leaning against the wall grinning like the cat in Alison Wonderland staring at my ass. I spun around and glared at him

''Enjoying the view?'' I said menacingly He grinned and said

''I am thank you, though I feel I must add that I like then firm'' My glare intensified and I said

''How about you come over here and tell me that? I feel I must add that your face would look better with some black and blue.'' He frowned and said

''Sorry I didn't know you would take it so badly. God, I was just teasing you.'' I pulled on my guardian mask and said

''If you want to see your room I would ask you to follow me.'' I was still seething at his comment and really wanted to give him a taste of how I felt but I grinned internally knowing he would start classes tomorrow and I could beat his butt then, with out getting in trouble.

After showing him to his room he gave me his time schedule I groaned it was almost identical to mine other then I had math and he had advanced math. I showed him were each of his classes were, and showed him to Kirova's office assuming he would be sent their often.

''Would you like to meet Novices or Moroi?'' He chuckled and said

''I'll meet all the Novices at lunch and during class tomorrow.'' I nodded then closed my eyes and pulled into Lissa's head.

She was with Christian.

Like intimate with Christian.

I groaned and pulled out of her head quickly.

''Where were you?'' I looked over at Luke and frowned and said

''None of your business'' And started walking towards the guest hosing then added ''Well are you coming or not?'' He sighed and said

''Bossy bossy, didn't anyone ever tell you boys don't like bossy chicks?''

I rolled my eyes and said

''Didn't anyone ever tell you that girls don't take advice they don't want?'' He chuckled and said

''touché, touché.'' We walked the rest of the way in silence. Before we got there he asked

''Now who exactly are we going to see?'' I smiled a little bit but didn't answer. He didn't ask again.

Once we got their I knocked on the door loud enough to make Luke jump then yelled

''GET UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR YOU DRUKEN SOB!''


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! If you want to see anything happen just let me know in a review I'm open to all idea's! Sorry this one is very short..._

_Thanks again!_

_Crazy4Reading _

Chapter 4

_''GET UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR YOU DRUKEN SOB!''_

Luke's POV

Who the hell had she bought me too meet? What I've heard from the rumours about her (and believe me I have heard plenty) is that she was getting cozy with an Ivashkov. Seeing her now I didn't believe she was a blood-whore.

We heard some swearing and stumbling before a very drunk moroi opened the door with a lazy grin. Yup definitely an Ivashkov.

''I should have known it was you Little Dhampir no one else would mess with me while I was medicating myself.'' He frowned then said

''sorry can't give you an update on your aura...'' Aura? Self medicating? He looked over Rose's and frowned at me then asked Rose ''Who's the Bitch?''

Rose

I laughed at his new nickname and said

''Sorry, Luke this is Adrian Ivashkov'' Luke or more appropriately Bitch shook his head and muttered something about shallow graves. Just to annoy him I said ''Adrian this is Bitch also known as Luke Adams'' I heard Luke growl... Like actually growl. I let out a laugh then looked at Adrian and said ''are you going to let us in?'' He shook his head then got out of the way muttering ''Only Rose, only Rose...'' He suddenly looked up and said

''Hey, I know you love me deep done but why aren't you bringing Bitch to visit the princess and Christian?'' I looked at him and said

''They're busy right now...'' understanding dawned on his face then he said

''You might as well go anyway...'' Understanding what he wanted me to do I shook my head and said

''Bitch's first impression of them is not going to be me barging in on them telling them to put all their close on.'' Luke chuckled and ssaid he wouldn't mind. I had to smile at that. Adrian gasped theatrically and said

''Is the real Rose back in town? How many smiles have you graced me with today? 4 or 5? You haven't smiled that much since...'' He cut off his sentence when I gave him the do-you-have-a-death-wish? Smile. I could feel the curiosity pulsing off Luke in waves. So I said¸

''Yep the real Rose is back.'' Yeah right the real Rose is back...

''The real Rose would never turn down a dare would she?'' Ooh this isn't good

''Noo...'' I said uncertainly. He grinned and said

''Well then I dare you to introduce Bitch here to Lissa and Christian. Now.'' I frowned

''Now?'' He nodded

''Now.'' Ooh god Lissa please don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about not updating for so long! I had a little bit of a writers block soo... Anyway like I've said before all ideas you guys send will be considered..._

_Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Crazy4Reading _

Chapter 5

_''Now?'' He nodded _

_''Now.'' Ooh god Lissa please don't hate me._

Rose's POV

I frowned as Luke and I made our way to Lissa's room. My frown slowly turned into a smile as a made my way to her room. This might actually be fun. I told the dorm monitor I was told to introduce the new student to my friends she nodded then looked back down at her magazine, not bothering to check that I was telling the truth. I made sure to remember her face so that next time I'm sneaking into Lissa's room and she's their I can just walk on thru.

We made are way up the stairs and stopped at Lissa's room. You could tell they were busy an if I hadn't been prepared I would have been their witnessing it first hand... Ugh. I looked over my shoulder at an uneasy Luke an said with a smile

''You might want to close your eyes.''

I bang my fist against the door and yell

''YOU HAVE 10 SECOUNDS TO PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON BEFORE I OPEN THE DOOR I HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET'' I heard Lissa squeal and Christian swear.

_''thanks Rose thanks a lot!''_ I laughed and said

''Always a pleasure to help but I was serious you have 10, 9 , 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'' Before I could wrench open the door Lissa opened the door in a lavender sundress and her hair up in a half arsed pony tail. She glared at me and then looked over at Luke who was looking around awkwardly and said

''Rose I will talk with you latter, but it would be nice of you to introduce me too this nice looking bloke'' I heard Christian hiss in the back ground. Lissa rolled her eyes and I said in a sickely weet tone,

''Now now Fireboy Lissa dear only has eyes for you... I'd actually be happy about her having eyes for someone else then I wouldn't have to deal with you on a daily basses.'' I laughed at he tried to heal his ego and sayed to Lissa

''This is my new guardians son, Bitch also known as Luke Adams... And Lissa please don't hate me Adrian dared me too...'' She shook her head and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'crap she's back' that's right Lissa I'm back! I felt like yelling it from the roof. I wasn't going to be the moping. Rose I was going to be the new and improved Rose. Responsible but with the signature Rose attitude, Intelligent but fun, Relaxed but dedicated. I smiled at Lissa an I could feel her relieved happiness that I was back but she kept her frown on and said stubornly

''Rose you shouldn't call Luke a bitch and'' I rolled my eyes, an she looked over at Luke and said ''I'm sorry this must be terribly uncomfortable and embarrassing for you right now, me and Christian will meet you down stairs for inner in half an hour.'' I smiled at her and said

''See you in a bit!'' Luke nodded as we left I heard Christian growl something about a death wish before the door closed behind them once we made it down stairs and outside the moroi dorms I turned to Luke and said

''Lead the way'' He looked over at me and said

''Your the guide you lead the way and I don't even know were we are supposed to be going'' I smirked and said

''We are going to the dinning hall.'' he rolled his eyes and said

''Like I have any idea were that is.'' I laughe and said

''Well you better start looking because unless you find the way they're we aren't going to eat'' His stomach grumbled

''Your so mean!'' He said childishly I laughed again and said

''Well I just ate an hour before you arrived so I'm fine but you'd better start looking'' He groaned and headed off in the wrong direction. I smirked and followed, this was going to be fun...

_Sorry I know I haven't written in a long time I know very simpathetic to those who don't update often. I was so busy and this was the work of a bout a month of reading it over then writing a quick sentence before having to go do something... I know it's very short but I'll try to post a longer one before the end of the month... Sorry again... And thank you to those who have sent me reviews I LOVE them and I'd also like t apologies since I've only had a fanfiction account for a month or so I don't know how to do many things (like respond to reviews...) so I apologies again... _

_Thank you to all of you who have read my story!_

_Please review ideas concerns questions and opinions I love to hear them_

_All the best!_

_Crazy4Reading _


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm sorry I don't think I've updated in... a while let's keep it at that... So sorry I kind of forgot my password... And I kind of forgot about this story... Sorry_

_But that doesn't mater now I'm gonna get right back at it!_

_Hope you enjoy_

_Crazy4Reading  
-_

Chapter 6

_''Lead the way'' He looked over at me and said _

_''Your the guide you lead the way and I don't even know were we are supposed to be going'' I smirked and said_

_''We are going to the dinning hall.'' he rolled his eyes and said_

_''Like I have any idea were that is.'' I laughed and said_

_''Well you better start looking because unless you find the way they're we aren't going to eat'' His stomach grumbled _

_''Your so mean!'' He said childishly I laughed again and said _

_''Well I just ate an hour before you arrived so I'm fine but you'd better start looking'' He groaned and headed off in the wrong direction. I smirked and followed, this was going to be fun..._

As I had expected he had no sense of direction and we spent the last half an hour wandering around. What I didn't expect was that he had always stayed around the moroi dorm probably guessing that he would just follow them... That made the game less fun. But just around that time I started to get hungry so of course...

''HURRY UP TO THE GOD DAMMED DINING HALL ALREADY, I'M STARVING DAMMIT!'' he turned to look at me and said

''Well if you had shown me where it was we could be EATING right now!'' I shook my head and stomped along behind him. I'm hungry I'm tired and I want to go back to my room. Why is he so damn frustrating dammit? That little annoying voice you hear was sounding in my head telling me that I was the frustrating one here and that he was just merely their. I tolled it to shut up and that it had no idea what it was talking about.

We walked silently to the dinning hall following the crowed of moroi. Well for the most part I was grumbling all the while and sometimes I could swear Luke was laughing but if he was he was doing it silently. I (using a large amount of patience I might add) ignored him and followed. Would we start training tomorrow? Tonight? How often do they train? After compiling a list of question we arrived. And I noticed something

''DONUTS!'' the hole cafeteria turns to look at me as I run to the food line. Suddenly I'm swooped up and dragged away

''What's the meaning of this I WANT MY DONUTS!''

Eddie laughed and said

''We already got your dinner and Luke's, unlike you though he decided the lime light wasn't for him.'' still hanging over his shoulder I said

''Eddie, Put. Me. Down!'' he laughed

''sure'' Knowing that he would drop me on my ass I put my arm out and swung my legs around, he dropped me and not having enough time to dodge my legs he dropped like a sac of potatoes. I stand up laughing my ass of to see my new guardian standing in front of me. She didn't look too happy.

''Umm he was going to drop me on the floor it ain't my fault!'' She sighed and said

''If your going to attack someone at least do it right!'' my temper flared but I kept it under control and said

''What do you mean 'at least do it right' he fell didn't he'' she sighed and said

''Yes he did but you should have kicked with only one leg so that you spend less time getting up since you've got one leg that your standing on'' I sighed and said

''I'll remember that next time someone's about to drop me on my ass'' She smiled and said

''Watch that tongue of yours'' I smile and said

''I'm not promising anything!'' She sighed and said

''Well you'd better get back to your friends they look like they'll steal your donuts if you don't'' I turned around scanning over the watching eyes of everyone in the cafeteria to find them.

''BACK AWAY FROM THE DONUTS!''

_Any way so I hope you enjoyed it any comments concerns or idea's please tell me I love any reviews... Any way I'm just gonna say that I'm going to be more persistent in my writing now and I'm thinking of starting a new story as well as this one..._

_So Hope you enjoy this thank you to loventherussian17 for reminding me that I had a story I have been neglecting_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	7. Chapter 7

_I tried to finish this as fast as I could and get it up as fast as possible because of a certain lack of updates in a while..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 7

_''I'm not promising anything!'' She sighed and said _

_''Well you'd better get back to your friends they look like they'll steal your donuts if you don't'' I turned around scanning over the watching eyes of everyone in the cafeteria to find them._

_''BACK AWAY FROM THE DONUTS!''_

Rose's POV

After the doughnut scare i sat down in front of my pre-packed tray which was in between Luke's and Eddie's.

Lissa was talking animatedly to Luke as Christian grumbled. Eddie and one of his novice friends (Mike?) were talking away as well. I looked up around the cafeteria.

We got a lot of looks which we ignored. The looks asked questions you could practically _see_ the thought swirl through there heads.

_Is Rose being back temporary? Who's the new boy? Is he related to the new trainer who arrived?_

Slowly the original quietness that had spread across the room when I had first arrived had turned back into the normal buzz of voices. Reminding me of when me and Lissa had been paraded through here in the middle of the cafeteria during breakfast time. I swallowed back my sudden surge of sadness. I looked down at my plate and ate my lasagna slowly. Thinking.

I was over him now.

Right?

I mean I wasn't completely over him, but I wasn't going to lock stay locked up in my room crying over Dimi-him I wasn't going too.

I felt my shoulders roll and my eyes well up in but I quickly wrenched my shoulders back with my old self's confidence and wiped at my tears quickly. Looking around the table to make sure no one saw.

I looked across at Lissa who was now talking to Christian, they hadn't noticed, Eddie and his novice friend who sat to my right were talking so they hadn't noticed I looked over to the left quickly to see Luke staring at me with concern.

Shit.

Damn why did _he_ have to notice. I could have fooled any of the others at this table or convinced them not to say anything but this guy...

I didn't know anything about him.

''Are you alright?'' I glared at him

''I'm fine.'' I growled at him, he shook his head and said

''you don't look like your alright'' I laughed trying another way to get him to forget what had happend and said

''Your just hoping that I might get sick so that you don't get your but kicked tomorrow.'' He laughed and we quickly launched into an argument.

All the while I was hoping that he had forgotten about what had happened.

Luke's POV

As Christian I think his name was took over the conversation I happily leaned back in my chair and watched Rose's friends. Particularly I watched the only other novice's at the table. They looked strong but I'm sure I could take them. I glanced at Rose she was staring down at her food picking away at her lasagna. Her shoulders rolled in and I say her eyes go shiny.

What was wrong?

When I'd first arrived she'd been a guardian faced teen hard and uncaring. When she saw us that began to change. She slowly let that guardian mask drop. And when we had gone to see her Ivashkov friend she'd turned into a completely different girl. She turned into the Rose I'd heard rumours of. Snarky, sarcastic, beautiful girl with a protectiveness you could see when she was with the Princess even if she wasn't protecting her.

What had happened to her to make her turn into the guardian faced girl? All I knew was that she'd lost a friend...

That must be it she'd been attacked by strigoi and lost a friend in the process it makes sense that she would be sad but... Why?

I buried my curiosity and stared at her with concern. Her gaze had darted around the table until they landed on me with a glare.

''Are you alright?'' I asked

''I'm fine.'' She growled at me, yup definetly not fine. I shook my head at her stubbornness and said

''you don't look like your alright'' She laughed a musical sound and said

''Your just hoping that I might get sick so that you don't get your but kicked tomorrow.'' Shooked I quickly retorted saying I could beat her in my sleep. This quickly launched into an argument.

I decided to pry into what had made her cry latter and let the fun argument take away my worries about fitting in here.

'cause let's face it, no matter who you are moving somewhere new is unsettling.

_Hope you enjoyed it_

_Have a nice weekend!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yup I've updated like three times today already but I've been fealing really bad about not updateing for like what 3 months?_

_Soooo... Tell me what you think!_

_Enjoy!_

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 8

Rose POV

After ordering Luke to follow Eddie to his room I went up to bed and crashed down on my bed. The pain of Dimitri hit me again harder then the night before. I slowly let the tears slide down my face. I quickly changed into my pyjamas turned on my alarm and crawled into bed.

Stuffing my head into my pillow to stifle my sobs I cried.

This has happened every night since he left. I could ignore it during the day but when I got back to bed this is what happened.

I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I cried myself to sleep.

_Beep Beep Beep_

No go away I'm tired

_Beep Beep Beep_

I said I'm tired go away

_Beep Beep Beep_

I bolted up and punched my alarm clock.

''THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAIKING ME UP YOU STUPID ALARM CLOCK!'' I roared at it. I let out a trail of swear words as I went through my morning routine. I packed my bag put my training clothes on put my bag by the door grabbed my keys and headed down to the gym.

I arrived at the gym at 4:30am exactly. Or 4:30 pm, I guess.

I looked around not surprised that he wasn't here. I guessed that Alberta had let him off the hook. I turned and headed for the track. The air was cool but the sun felt nice against my skin but it felt like I was being watched but I ignored the feeling.

Once I arrived at the track I noticed it was empty, other then a couple guardians to whom I nodded respectfully before beginning my stretches.

Standing up I started my laps and decided that today since I didn't have to worry about Eddie I ran 15 laps. Slightly out of breath I quickly headed inside, it was starting to get colder seeing as the sun was now completely gone.

Looking for guardian Adams or Luke I was disapointed to find no one there.

_They just arrived yesterday it's not like they are accustomed to time change if there was any... they probably haven't even finished moving in yet!_

I grabbed a pair of boxing gloves and headed to the punching bags.

I pushed my arm out as fast as I could falling into the familiar feeling of it all.

_Fwap... fwap, fwap, fwap (fwap=hitting the punching bag)_

Again I felt a gaze dig into my back.

_Fwap... fwap, fwap, fwap_

I started wondering if my assessment on my new mentor had been wrong. I had thought her to be one never to go slack on others or even themselves even if they were jet lagged... slowly I put all the pieces together in my mind

_Fwap... fwap, fwap... fwap_

I stopped and turned with a smile

''You can come out now.'' Jane stepped out with a smile on her face, Luke not far behind her looking tired.

''Nice I was hoping you would notice me'' I smiled and said

''I felt like someone was watching me while I was outside as well but chose to ignore I wont do that again.'' She nodded and smiled

''Good, ignoring can mean the difference between life and death'' I nodded. She smiled and said since your all warmed up I want to see how you fight.'' I smiled and nodded putting my gloves away and grabbing a bag of 'dummy' stakes. Setting them by the door to the equipment room I grabbed one for myself and headed over to Jane. She looked over at her son who was dragging his feet around she frowned then looked over at me and asked

''How many laps did you do?''

''15'' I answered automatically she looked surprised for a moment before turning to her son and saying

''15 laps for you boy get moving'' He groaned and started walking out to the track

''And I want you to be back under 20 minutes or you have 50 push ups.'' she called behind her shoulder. I laughed as he quickly started running out to the track.

''You think he can do it under 20 minutes?'' She laughed and said

''Of course not he could on a good day but today is not a good day.'' I nodded and stood in a defensive stance holding my stake loosely yet firmly in my right hand. She smiled whipping out her stake before saying

''Show me what you got.'' I grinned and said

''Ooh, I will''

_Ooh who will win? Tell me what you would like to have happen..._

_Aah reviews I love them. _

_Please review tell me what you want to see happen, what you don't want to have happen the works!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Crazy4Reasding_


	9. Chapter 9

_Enjoy please review!_

_Thank you for all the wonderful comments!_

_Ooh and if any of you have read Kelley Armstrong's series _

_The Women of The Otherworld_

_I have just posted a story named Laurina Balint_

_Please read it! If you haven't read the series it's awesome give it a go!_

_Anyway please enjoy!_

_Crazy4Reading_

_She smiled whipping out her stake before saying_

_''Show me what you got.'' I grinned and said_

_''Ooh, I will''_

Luke's POV

Mean women very very mean women. You know how some parents go easy on their kids?

Not my mom.

She had me running 15 laps at like 5 am or pm depending on how you look at it. And I was jet lagged from the flight.

Mean mean women.

I finished my laps as fast as I could before running back into the gym to find mom and Rose going at it.

Fighting for the pervs who thought differently.

I watched from my spot they were evenly matched. But I knew my mother had more up her sleeve I wondered if Rose knew that or not. I watched as one of them swung and the other blocked or dodged it.

It looked more like a dance then a fight. I must have made a noise because both of the women stopped then looked over at me. I gulped as my mother smiled and said

''since you finished that run in over 25 minutes 50 pushups'' I groaned then dropped to the floor and did my push ups. I watched as they resumed fighting my mother pointing out problems in Rose's technique as they fought. When Rose swung wide my mother came in and flipped her on the floor before placing the stake above Roses heart

''Your dead'' my mother declared before standing and helping Rose to her feet. I finished my pushups and joined them. I groaned as I saw a glint in my mothers eye.

That meant she was going to make me fight Rose.

''Mom I really don't want to be beaten to a pulp before class even starts.'' They laughed at my agony then Rose turned to me hands on her hips

''I'm sure I can beat you fast enough like say under a minute don't worry you won't get to many injuries.'' I pulled myself up straight and looked down at the tiny Rose and asked

''Is that a challenge'' She grinned and said

''Of course it is''

10 minutes earlier

Jane's POV

She was good. Rose swung and it connected with my side.

That would leave a bruise.

Sucking in as much air as I could I pulled a move my instructor had tolled me to use only when I was about to lose.

And I was about to loose if I didn't use it.

And I sure as hell wasn't going to loose to my student the first time we fought.

Fighting was like playing a game of cards. You keep your best cards and use your no so great cards first. You only brought out your best cards if your about to loose. You don't ever use them otherwise. I had taught this to Luke and now I would teach it to Rose.

I vaulted over her head she ducked and turned but I'd already knocked her feet out from under her grabbing her arm as she fell I pulled her over to me and I placed my fake stake over her chest.

''Your dead,'' Rose gasped and said

''You were fighting like mediocre the hole time then all of a sudden you fought with everything you had and wow.'' I nodded and helped her up and said

''In a game of cards the best way to win is to use your worst cards first correct?'' She nodded then said

''Well yeah but what does that have to do with me learning to fight?'' I answered her

''You don't play your best unless you want the fight to end quickly even then you only do that if you are one hundred percent sure they are not a good fighter. Got it?'' She looked confused for moment before saying

''So I fight like a kindergarten kid and fight at the level of my opponent till I want the fight to end then I unleash everything I've got so that my opponent isn't prepared for my level of abilities... Correct?'' I nodded truthfully a little shocked since I'd talked to one of her teachers Stan who said 'she's not smart and has a bad atitude' I hadn't liked him the moment he said it like that but took his word on Rose and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was very wrong.

''That's right. Now I would like to retry that fight using that technique, okay?'' She nodded and said

''Your on!''

_So ninth chapter! Awesome like I said if you have read the series Women of the Otherworld by Kelley Armstrong please check out_

_the story I just posted named Laurina Balint_

_Thank you for reading!_

_REVIEW PLZ!_

_Many thanks!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you enjoy this!_

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 9

Rose's POV

This will be fun. I squared off with Luke after he'd gone to get a fake stake. I bent my knees and stood ready.

This is my fight deal out your bad cards and hit him with all you've got when he doesn't see it coming.

I closed my eyes and focused on the familiar feel of my stake in hand. Then opened them. He was standing there looking casual but you could tell by the way his feet were apart and his knees slightly bent that he was ready for an attack.

A plan formulated in my mind. I readjusted my stance and my hold on my stake. Begining part 1

Make myself look more like a child playing an adults game.

_See the way my hand holds the stake at and odd angle, see my feet that are too close together, see how easy it would be to push me over, she how my knees are too bent I'd have to unbend my knees before attacking you._ I willed these thoughts to him. And by the look in his eyes he was seeing every problem in my stances. I could see him plan.

_Yes, go for my right hand that's holding the stake get it out of the way. Do your mom's trick to make me fall to the ground._

Sure enough he lunged for my hand. Hitting my wrist I dropped my stake.

Begin part 2 get beat up.

He whirled his leg towards my feet and I dropped. I rolled before he could pin me and jumped up throwing a weak punch into his arm that couldn't even have made a bruise. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to the ground right beside my stake that I'd dropped. Rolling to the right I stuffed it in my back pocket.

More of the same happened except I collected a large amount of bruises. You could see the excitement dance through his eyes as he thought he'd win against the famous Rose Hathaway.

As if.

I glanced over at Jane who smiled at me, she was seeing that I could take advice, at least I was getting a good rep with her.

Begin part 3.

Look really tired so that he doesn't keep his guard up.

I started to huff and that made my face all red, dropping my shoulders and moving slowly. His eyes glowed with the anticipation of winning as he threw a punch, I winced as his fist hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground and feigned trying to get up before dropping. He lunged for me eyes dancing.

Begin part 4.

Win the fight.

As soon as he lunged I rolled got up pulled my stake out of my pocket. He fell right were I had been mere moments before.

I pined him face first to the floor and placed my stake on his back right over where the his heart was.

I bent down and whispered in his ear,

''I win''

Damn it! I shouldn't have fell for that! Would the great Rose Hathaway fall just because I hit her in the shoulder? Of course not! Would the great Rose Hathaway ever have a crappy ass stance like that? NO!

I realized she was still leaning on me. I drw in a ragged breath of air and said

''You wont win next time Hathaway.'' She laughed unevenly and got up. I turned around to see her standing there offering me a hand.

''I doubt that, but you can try all you like.'' I took her hand and stood.

''Nice act there Rose!'' My mother called out

''Thanks'' she called back I turned reluctantly to face my mother who was glaring up at me.

''You young man should have seen through her act. I taught that to you the day I thought you where old enough to fight'' I nodded ashamed. She sighed before saying

''50 pushups get moving'' I sighed and dropped down and started my pushups.

I rolled my shoulder wincing, that mother f*****r could throw a punch. I stretched feeling my body for cuts and bruises and found many.

I looked up as Jane came over she sighed at my beaten form and said

''That was a nice win there but I wouldn't use that technique on the same person twice. And maybe you could try to dodge most of the harder hits so as not to injure yourself so much.'' I nodded but said

''I was pretty sure that if I dodged those hits your son wouldn't have fallen for it.'' She nodded and said

''with my son yes he would have seen through it if you had but for other opponents they wont notice.'' I nodded and went to go sit down. To cover my eyes.

Her complements and suggestions reminded me of His.

Yup fighting helped.

Nope I wasn't over him.

After I'd 'staked' Luke I'd been reminded of when I been in Luke's position after I'd attacked Dimitri.

I felt a tear escape when I'd thought His name. I had been pinned to the floor with Dimitri hovering over me. When Luke spoke he'd bought me out of it.

I quickly wiped my tear away from my face and grabbed my water bottle. I gulped the water down desperate for a way of changing my thought patterns I wasn't about to let one instructor ruin my reputation to my new one. I would be tough and I could cry once I got back to my room.

_So this is chapter 10! Celebration time!_

_I think what I will do is that once I write 10 chapters I will write a little stupid thing about Rose and others like a spin the bottle night or something that has nothing to do with the plot I'll call them fillers._

_They wont have anything do with the story and you wont need to read them to understand the story!_

_Hope you enjoyed this!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	11. Filler 1

_So this will be the first filler that I mentioned in the previous chapter no need to read this you can just ignore it! But it will be fun!_

_Ooh and I probably wont be updating much if at all during the week 'cause I'll be writing and doing homework and the like but I'll update at least once on the weekends..._

_Thank you for reading this_

_Crazy4Reading_

Rose's POV

I pulled out my phone and texted Lissa

_Let's have a party!_

she texted back a minute later

_Rose we have classes tomorrow._

I frowned

_You are no fun_

Lissa texted me back

_If you promise to get back to your room before the 9 o-clock curfew_

I ignores the 9 o-clock part and said

_Your the best we meet at your room! I'll invite some people_

I could almost here her sigh as she replied

_Fine but I'll be inviting Christian as well._

I happily texted back

_YUP! See you in a minute!_

2 minutes

We were all sitting in Lissa's room. And by all of us I mean Adrian, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Luke.

''What should we do?''

''Spin the bottle!'' Adrian cried out. I laughed and said

''You supply the bottle'' he nodded and said

''One minute,'' He pulled out a bottle of something from inside his coat and chugged the rest of it ''That was good'' he said handing it over to me.

''Who wants to start?'' Eddie sighed before saying

''Pass that bottle over here'' I laughed at his sullen expression and passed it over. I smiled as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Lissa.

They blushed and Christian growled. I laughed and said

''hurry up then you two come on come on!'' Eddie came over to Lissa and they pecked each on the lips so quickly it was hilarious.

''That's mine now'' Lissa said quietly as she spun it.

It landed on me.

''LIIIISA!'' I launched myself and gave her a peck on the lips before picking up the bottle and running back to my spot on the floor. This made everyone laugh.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Christian.

''Really? Like I would have been fine with kissing anyone else here but this is the worst anyone could throw at me.'' Everyone but me and Piro laughed.

''Come one Piro let's get this over with'' I stood up and so did he. We stood there for ten minuets before finally someone pushed me into him and we quickly kissed.

I then ran into the bathroom and washed my mouth with soap.

I walked back into Lissa's room and said

''I don't know how your capable of doing that all the time Lissa.'' They laughed and I sat down. Christian spun the bottle and it landed on Adrian.

''Great Rose now Adrian? This is great!'' He growled. I laughed as they kissed quickly. Adrian grabbed the bottle and looked up at me saying

''This one's for you little dhampir'' I heard someone growl but didn't notice who as I watched the bottle spin and land on...

Me. I sighed and said

''Fine'' I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. I tried to pull away quickly like I had with Lissa but he wrapped his arms around me pulling me towards him. I punched him in the shoulder and he winced letting go.

''That wasn't very nice little dhampir.'' I narrowed my eyes at him and said

''You got what you deserved.'' I heard Eddie and Luke laugh.

I spun. It landed on Luke. He blushed as I walked over to him.

''come on Bitch.'' He laughed and I bent down and gave him a kiss.

His lips were so soft. I leaned in and he pulled me down bedside him. We deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips and sighed happily.

''Get a room!''

''Why aren't you punching him in the shoulder!''

''Your scarring me for life''

''pass the brain bleach please!''

We pulled apart. He blushed and I smiled mischievously before tossing the bottle to him and saying

''Your turn.'' He looked down and spun the bottle.

Pour Eddie looked so embarrassed when they had to kiss.

More of the same happened as everyone spun the bottle.

Eddie left first claiming he had homework to finish, Adrian left saying he needed more alcohol. Me and Luke left at the same time shortly after not wanting to be around when Lissa and Christian started going at it.

We were a bit after the 9 o-clock curfew so we snuck around to the dhampir dorm. We stood by a tree I'd used before to climb up to Eddie's room.

Luke turned to me and before I could say anything he leaned in and kissed me.

Bliss.

We stood there kissing for a couple minutes until an unwanted voice said

''Well I hope this doesn't distract you from your training.'' We jumped apart before looking over at the intruder. Jane.

''Hi mom'' Luke said quietly.

''Hello, I'll give you 5 minutes to get into your dorm rooms before I remember where my cell phone is to call headmistress Kirova. Got it?''We nodded before I said

''have fun finding your phone.'' she snorted then turned an continued her rounds.

_So... Hope you liked my first filler!_

_Thank you for reading _

_Please review!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	12. Chapter 11

_As you all know by now I have horrible spelling...So I'd like to have a beta reader to help me out... And I have no idea how any of this stuff works..._

_So if any of you could explain how this all works to me I'd be very grateful!_

_(I'll try to be more careful about my grammar now...)_

_Hope you enjoy it!_

_Crazy4Reading_

Chapter 11

Rose POV

After the 'almost cried my eyes out' moment I trained with Luke and Jane a bit more and found out that despite the fact that I'd beaten Luke hands down that he was an awesome fighter. And I also learned a trick that made my punches a lot stronger.

I'm not giving it away for those who would like to know.

Anyway after learning that and the fact that Jane was the best I left the gym with a smile instead of my typical frown for the first time since Dimitri left.

I could actually speak his name in my mind now with out flinching or crying.

Impressive right?

Once I got to my room to change and get ready for classes, I contemplated getting Lissa to heal my wounds but, decided to use them to my advantage since they didn't hurt that bad.

I was kidding myself they hurt like a bitch.

As I walked to class people stared on in shock.

I smiled internally preparing my plan.

Luke POV

People where gawking at me as I made my way to first class. Once I arrived there I figured out why.

They thought _I_ had beaten her in a fight. I almost snorted at Rose's faked scarred look. But I wondered why she hadn't gotten Lissa to heal her wounds. At dinner last night they told me stories about how Rose had died then been brought back to life when Lissa healed her. I had had doubts till Rose confirmed it.

I soon realized Rose's plan.

She was going to use the same trick on me on the rest of the kids in our class, and unlike me they knew that Rose wouldn't fight like an am-mature unless there were some serious injuries. They thought they could beat her when she was so badly beaten in the first place.

I couldn't hold back my snort this time. I shot her a glance telling her I saw through all this and went to sit with Eddie.

''You know she's faking it right?'' I asked. He nodded and said

''I'm guessing she let you beat her up I'm wondering why though.'' I nodded. He gave me a look that asked questions. I was about to answer but seeing a glare coming from Rose I decided to keep my mouth shut. Telling Eddie would have made me look bad... I'll let him get beat by Rose first.

I smiled internally as our teacher I couldn't remember who's name it was stood and said

''Alright kids since I know that all of you go train before class'' He glared at a few boys who all of a sudden found the walls or the floor interesting. After a moment of passing glares around the room he continued

''Soo we will start today of with watching fighting techniques.'' I heard couple groans but mostly saw smiles as he said.

''For those of you who are new to this class I'll explain this quickly. How this works is you pair up. Then the class will nominate a pair to come up and fight. We will watch the fight and examine what you thought was good and what was done poorly.'' I nodded ''Pair up everyone!'' I turned to Eddie but Rose was already dragging him away. Poor sucker. So I went to the guy Eddie had introduced me too yesterday at dinner. He nodded at the unspoken question. We went and sat on one of the benches up against the wall and waited.

''Okay now that everyone's paired up, who does the class nominate?'' Most of the class pointed to Rose and Eddie and I let out another snort as they stood up and faced each other.

Prepare to be fooled bud prepare to be fooled.

Rose's POV

When I'd dragged Eddie over as my partner he leaned in and whispered.

''Why did you let him beat you? Or is he really that good?'' I smiled innocently but I could tell he saw the mischief dance in my eyes as I said

''Do you think I'd let a boy beat me up he's really that good!'' He shook his head as we waited for the nominations to start.

When the class nominated us I smiled internally before walking out into the middle of the class room.

This will be fun.

We stood facing each other and I said

''Prepare to be beaten!'' I heard the rest of the class laugh. He shook his head and said

''In your dreams Hathaway!''

''Let the fight begin!'' called the teacher.

I bent my knees to much and added a pretend wince in the motion. I held my stake off and put my feet to close together.

I saw as he took in all the faults in my stance. I ignored the rest of the class that saw them as well. I noticed that Luke was laughing silently in the corner. I turned my gaze back on Eddie's confused expression.

_I've been badly beaten you saw me wince, I walked oddly when I walked into the class, it isn't odd at all that my stance would be off that my arms are to tired to hold the stake correctly... Do what Luke did. Go for the stake in my hand and then try to take me out._

I watched as his expression slowly began to accept. He glanced at my hand. And lunged.

He went for my hand making me drop my stake like Luke had, and I dodged his second punch by falling to the ground. I quickly stuffed my fallen stake in my pocket before rolling to avoid the next punch. He hadn't noticed.

But the rest of the class had.

Some started to laugh and some oohed at the sudden realization. I smiled at Luke who was pretty much on the floor laughing with our instructor.

The fight continued a lot like the one me and Luke had but this time I dodged the blows. As the fight progressed I made my movements slow and choppy, I kicked weekly and punched to wide. He saw the advantage grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground. Before he could 'kill' me I had rolled away, punched him in the side and jumped on his back placing my stake in the exact same place I had with Luke.

''I told you I'd win!'' He gasped and started to laugh. So did the rest of the class that hadn't been laughing in the first place. I stood up and received high five's from my class mates. I watched as Luke walked over to Eddie who was rubbing his side. Luke looked down on the slightly shorter Eddie and said

''I tolled you she was acting.'' He nodded laughing.

That was pretty much the rest of my class.

Mr. whatever his name made the class come up with the bad things that we did and the good.

The teacher turned to me at one point during the conversation and said

''You showed us pretty much what not to do during a fight'' I laughed and pointed out that I'd won the fight he nodded but turned back to the class telling them never to do that in a fight with a strigoi.

What a prude.

_Well that was chapter 11 hope you enjoyed that!_

_Feel free to review I love to hear your comments and criticism!_

_Thank you for reading!_

Crazy4Reading


	13. Chapter 12

_Here goes Chapter 12!_

_Any beta readers out there that might like to help it would be greatly appreciated!_

_Thank you for reading!_

Rose's POV

The rest of my day passed uneventfully. At lunch I met up with Lissa who was slightly angry that I hadn't come to get my wounds healed. Even after explaining why she was still slightly pissed. The thing about Lissa is that she can't stay angry for long so she settled for getting me to promise to get my wounds healed next time. I agreed then glanced over at Luke who had watched the hole affair with amused interest. He was reminding me more and more of the boy who'd pissed me off outside Alberta's office.

''You got something to say?'' He smirked and said

''That was interesting'' I shook my head and turned around. Thankfully I had math next so he had advanced math.

''Nerd'' I said quietly. I felt a hand grab my arm, turn me around and push me against the wall.

I looked up to see Luke. He stood casually piking at something under his nail with his other restraining my arm to the wall. He looked over at me and said

''What did you say?'' I shook his arm off with ease and said

''I called you a nerd got a problem with that?'' He shook his head. We were attracting quite the crowd.

''I do actually.'' I smirked hands on my hips I asked cockily

''what you gonna do about it bitch I mean nerd'' He growled playfully and said

''You'll get it at practise tonight Hathaway'' I laughing I turned my back on him and as I sauntered off to next class I said

''You wish,''

Luke's POV

''You wish'' she said

I shook my head smiling then headed off to advanced math.

I got looks from my class mates that had been in the hallway when everything went down. I looked around for anyone I recognized and saw Lissa.

I went and sat next to her placing my stuff on the desk next to her's.

''Hey'' She smiled and said

''I guess this is why Rose called you a nerd.'' I groaned smiling

''You saw that too?'' She smiled and said

''sure did.'' She paused for a minute rearranging the stuff on her desk before saying ''Thank you,'' shocked I asked

''What for'' She looked up at me and smiled

''For bringing Rose back'' Stunned I was about to say something when our teacher Mrs. Vanderbilt walked in starting class the minute she walked in.

We where covering stuff I had just finished before moving. So I settled back into my chair

'thank you for bringing Rose back'. What did she mean by that. I glanced over at her but she was starring intently at the notes on the board as Mrs Vanderbilt wrote away.

She was obviously here before I got here. So emotionally then.

She had been a lot different the first time I'd met to how she was now. She was a lot more like the Rose I'd heard about. Like I'd suspected before, I think there was more to what happened to Rose besides the obvious.

It was frustrating. All I knew was that her friend had died her mentor had left and that was that.

Her friend dieing must have had a big effect on her but maybe having her mentor leave pushed her over the edge...?

But that didn't make sense. She would be happy for her old mentor if he got a job elsewhere that's just who she is.

Why then had she gone into depression? What pushed her across the line.

I sighed. A little to loudly apparently.

''Mr. Adam's since you find this so boring could you answer the question on the board for me?'' I held back another sigh and walked up to the board and looked over the question before writing the answer.

78.

I walked back to my seat ignoring the shocked look from my math teacher and the rest of the class. Mrs. Vanderbilt quickly regained her composure before writing down another question and calling up another student to answer it.

She glared at me for the rest of class.

For some reason I think she didn't like me.

Well that's okay because I didn't like her either.

_Well... Hope you enjoyed this! I wrote this chapter without the help of a beta reader so..._

_I apologize for the spelling mistakes_

_Reviews! Review please! Thank you to those who have I'm up to thirty this is awesome!_

_Ooh and this is it for the weekend... So I probably wont be updating till next week..._

_Crazy4Reading_


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13! _

_Thank you to _klaus-is-epic_ I went through and I believe I corrected all of that! ;)_

_And _disha_ you'll just have to wait and see!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

Rose's POV

After suffering through the rest of my non combat classes I made my way to the gym.

I would kick his but. That Nerd, Bitch. Ha ha I've got two names for him Bitch and Nerd. Bird!

I walked through the crowd of people who where excitingly talking to one another. Ignoring them I pushed my way into the girls change room. Getting changed into my training attire.

Walking into the gym I noticed people were filling into the stands. Ignoring them again I went over to see Jane looking around

''Did you invite them?'' She asked

''No... but... Ooh they've come to watch Luke try to kick my but! Ha whatever. He can try!'' She shook her head and asked

''Do I even want to know?'' I laughed starting to stretch and said

''I called him a nerd since he's in advanced math, he got all defensive which attracted a crowd, he then said something about me 'getting it tonight at practise Hathaway' I said in his dreams and yeah...'' I noticed her gaze flickered from my face to something behind me. I grinned and mouthed

'we move on 4' She nodded and started to talk about something or other. Me counting down, on 4 we moved out of the way and I watched as Luke launched himself at where I was standing before.

''Haha!'' he grinned. And we faced off.

''I was actually going to start you off with laps but since you seem so determined to fight... On the count of 5 you start''

I placed my legs in a defensive stance bending my knee's a bit. I pulled out my stake watching as he did the same. We instantly started circling each other watching for an opening.

''5''

I watched learning the pattern of how he moved his feet.

''4''

He had a shit eating grin as he watched my feet patterns. I had thought about this fight all day. And I decided to walk at a different pace then I'd use during the fight. Watching him I guessed he was going to do the same

''3''

I checked his stance. He stood in the perfect defensive stance. Basically no openings. I could only see a couple and committed them to memory.

''2''

I felt the adrenaline run through me. This would be fun.

''1''

We launched at each other in unison. He blocked my attack to a previously unprotected spot, and I deflected his punch wincing.

That hurt like a bitch.

I attacked again stabbing, kicking and punching at where ever I could reach. He dodged or deflected them all wincing at those he deflected and did the same. I dodged and deflected. Ignoring the pain I swung my leg around to try and catch him of guard. He jumped out of the way trying to punch me as I fell. I missed his punch by the barest milometer. Reaching up I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Prepared for that, he found stability quickly.

The fight continued. We were tiring quickly. Feeling fatigue drag at my muscles. I imagined I was protecting Lissa. A surge of energy ran through me and I vaulted.

Right over top of him. Impressive right? I landed right behind him. I turned quickly just in time to see Luke push me to the ground. I rolled and stood up quickly.

He was fast I needed to remember that.

Bastard he made my awesome feat seem not so awesome.

I felt a punch connect with my side.

''Ugh!'' I flew. Landing on my feet I ran head first towards Luke.

I will not loose.

I through a punch that sent him flying. I ran after him he dodge my punch and I swung off balance. He got me in the stomach. I hissed standing up. I looked at Luke. I shook my head. No if I was going I needed to see him as an enemy not as Luke. We faced off. The person across from me wasn't Luke anymore.

It was Dimitri.

He stood there in his brown duster hands in his pocket casually.

I felt the fury run through me. How dare he. The fury crawled up my arms and down my legs. The pain didn't bother me anymore. That bastard.

I charged passed him stopping directly behind him I threw a punch.

I put everything I had into that punch.

It sent him crashing to the ground at the far end of the gym. He tried to get up wincing. My vision tainted red I charged. Putting everything in the force of my arm connected to my stake.

He stared at me his brown eyes wide.

''Roza...'' I felt tears fall as I ran.

''Roza... why would you try to kill me? You love me'' I ignored him and charged running faster then ever before. I felt an arm wrap around my waist restraining me.

''Let me go!'' I roared I felt a couple more arms reach in to restrain me.

''Let go! I'll kill you!'' I shook my head watching Dimitri stand up. He left walking out of the gym leaving Luke standing where he'd been.

''DIMITRI!'' I screamed I felt my body shake with fatigue. Luke stood and walked over to me. I fell into him. Crying. The other arms let go

''I'll kill him. I'll kill him'' I repeated into Luke's shoulder. Bunching my hands in his shirt. We stood for a minute I could hear him talking to Eddie but didn't bother trying to understand. After a bit of time he brought me over to the benches.

I finally felt the fury leave. Leaving embarrassment and shame behind.

I can't believe I did that.

''Ooh god Luke I'm so so sorry!'' He shook his head and said

''It's fine, who did you imagine in my place? Back there in the fight I mean.'' I looked down in shame

''No one.''

Luke's POV 

We'd been fighting for a while like two hours kind of long. I noticed that only Eddie and Jane where left watching. During the fight I'd slowly gained the upper hand. After getting her in the stomach and backing off to avoid a punch I watched her hiss.

Slowly something changed in her eyes. Her eyes had shown that she'd wanted to win.

Now they wanted to kill.

The punch I'd got her in the stomach should have bothered her but she stood up straight bending at the waist.

She charged. Spinning around behind me she got me in the back before I could turn.

I flew.

Flying was an interesting and painful experience that I never want to relive again.

She sent me to the ground on the other side of the gym. I moaned rolled over and tried to get up. I failed. I watched wide eyed and terrified. I'd never seen her look so angry in my life. She charged at me eyes full of tears. She pulled back I could practically _see_ the power running through her arm.

She wanted to kill someone. And she'd replaced that person's image with mine. I watched as my mother grabbed her from around the waist.

She'd seen the rage in her as well

''Let me go!'' She roared. Eddie ran down to help restrain her

''Let go! I'll kill you!'' I watched her shake her head. I stood up slowly. I watched as she screamed as if she was in pain

''DIMITRI!'' Dimitri? I watched her body shake with fatigue. I ran forward as she fell into me.

''I'll kill him. I'll kill him'' She repeated into my shoulder crying.

I looked up at Eddie

''Who's Dimitri'' He looked like he was still in shock. I looked over at my mother who just raised her shoulders in an 'I don't know' kind of way. I looked back at Eddie who said

''Dimitri Belikov was Rose's old mentor. He left to go guard Tasha Ozera. I don't know why she was so upset she looked up to him... After he left she was all depressed...'' A sudden realization took over his features.

''Ooh.''

She loved Dimitri Belikov and when he left her to guard Tasha Ozera she broke apart. I sighed and dragged Rose over to the benches.

After a minute she stopped crying

''Ooh my god I'm so so sorry!'' She said

''It's fine. Who did you imagine in my place? Back there in the fight I mean.'' I was wondering if she was calling out for help to Dimitri or calling him to come back ad fight. Since about that time she started to recognize me for me. I had watched her eyes as if she was watching someone walk to the door.

She looked down and muttered

''No one.''

_Review if you liked it..._

_again if any of you have read the Woman of the Other world series I have a story up called _

_Laurina Balint_

_Huh..._

_Anyway hope you enjoyed it and all that other blah blah blah I usually write at the end of chapters... I'm too tiered right now_

_Thanks for reading this_

_Crazy4Reading_


	15. Chapter 14

_Here chapter 14 I'm just gonna say thank you to my new beta reader klaus-is-epic for all of your hard work!_

_Enjoy_

Chapter 14

Luke's POV

Rose tried to get up managing, to balance for a moment on wobbly legs that shook from the effort. After a moment she fell back into the bleachers, exhaustion and frustration pulling at her facial features. Her eyes drooped as she tried again, embarrassment clear in her face. I pushed her back down gently. Looking over worriedly at my Mom, she let us out of training with just the barest of nods. Eddie and I helped her too her room. As we helped her to her room, the stars and the moon were shinning on us. Their light and the lamps around us guided us down the trail. I had my arm wrapped securely around her waist, and Eddie did as well. I felt tired as it pulled at my muscles. Trying to ignore it, I looked over at Eddie. He seemed deep in thought, his eyes weren't focused in on what was happening here but seemed to be searching through his memory. I was also curious about who had made Rose so angry. Who did he think he was? I shook my head clearing those thoughts. They could wait. Looking down at Rose I watched her. She seemed to be desperately fighting off sleep. I felt somewhat awkward as she leaned her head on my shoulder as her eyes drooped. As she put more and more weight on my shoulder I tried to increase the pace. The minutes seemed to drag on as if we were trudging our way through syrup. It pulled and clung and wouldn't let us through. I let out a relieved sigh when the girl Dhampir dorm loomed up ahead. It looked much like the dorms I was staying in. Boring, many levels and old. Rose was long since asleep when we finally arrived in front of the old building. Eddie's eyes focused in on the present once we got outside the lit dorm. The first rays of sun could be seen far off in the trees as we paused. Eddie unravelled his arm from around Rose and mumbled something about how he had to go talk to someone. Rose fell into my side mumbling. Eddie watched as I wrapped another arm around Rose to keep her from falling. He stared for a moment, confusion and determination flashing through his eyes. A moment later he looked up telling me her dorm room number before running off abruptly. The sun lit up his way as he ran.

I sighed and picked up a limp and mumbling Rose. She wasn't as light as a feather but wasn't heavy either. Her head was nuzzled into my neck her hair covering her face. Trying very hard to ignore a very cute Rose, I looked up at the building I looked at the closed door before I sighed again

_How am I g__oing to open the door?_

Walking up to the glass door I noticed a woman was on watch for the dorm. After a moment of me knocking on the door with my shoulder she finally noticed us. Black eyes watched me for a moment before coming over. She opened the door beady eyes watched as I carried Rose inside the dorm. Looking around I noticed, like the outside of the building, it was a lot like the male Dhampir dorms. Plain walls with plain flooring, a couple of plain couches and a plain desk covered with papers and magazines. The mean looking dorm matron asked me questions about what had happened. I told her we had been training, and she'd passed out from exhaustion, a close variation of the truth. She had stared at me for a moment with black beady eyes that scared the crap out of me before abruptly turning around and going up the stairs. I followed passing by many doors and walking up flights of stairs. As we walked I could hear the muffled giggles and the laughs coming from the rooms around me. Very much like the guy's dorm... without the giggles. Once we'd arrived at one door the women swung open the door revealing a dark blue room.

It had a double bed sitting under a window on the far side of the room a desk sat on one side of the room with text books scattered over it. A door stood beside the desk to the bathroom, a dresser stood on the opposite side of the desk and bathroom. Tripping over her blanket on the floor and the rest of her stuff scattered everywhere, I placed her on the bed. The women looked at me sternly before saying that I would have to leave in a minute as well. I nodded but didn't agree to anything. Despite the dorm matron's scary demeanour I wasn't going to leave Rose until I was sure that she was okay.

Once the old mean looking women left I pulled the blanket from off the floor and pulled it up to her chin. After watching her for a moment my gaze wondered around the messy room. I gazed tiredly over the room for some clue that she had really fallen in love with her old mentor. After noticing nothing than a lot off clothes and makeup and training equipment that was scattered I gave up seeing as I wasn't really sure what I was looking for in the first place.

Sighing again I felt my eyes droop but fought off sleep sitting down on the edge of the bed.

I probably dozed off because after a while I felt refreshed. Looking out the window, the sun was just peeking up now. I sighed reluctant to close off the only view of the sun I had in a long time but eventually got to my feet staggering over clothes and purses to the window and closing the curtains. The room was engulfed in darkness so I tuned on a lamp on a bedside table I hadn't noticed due to all the stuff on it.

I sat down again wondering what I was waiting for. I didn't want her to wake needed sleep. Looking at her sleeping form I wondered how people could possibly believe that people looked peaceful when they slept. She just looked worn down and tired. Her mouth started to move in moans and mutters.

I _really_ didn't want to know what she was dreaming about. I sat up ready to leave when her face contorted in pain and anger I stared at her uncomprehending for a moment just before she started screaming,

''HOW COULD YOU! I trusted you! You said... wouldn't leave. Tasha... Mason... my fault... You BASTARD!'' Tears streamed down her face. I tripped over my feet running over to her side, picking her up by the shoulders as I tried to shake her awake. Fear was pulling at me as I whispered desperately

''Wake up Rose.'' She moaned again and whipped her head to the side then back.

''You left me for her.'' She moaned out. Tears where running down her face as she moaned and whispered.

''Rose! Wake up!'' I cried out more desperately then before shaking her shoulders. Her watery brown eyes full of pain and misery fluttered open. Looking up at me I watched as the unshed tears fell.

''Luke...'' She said before burying her head in my shoulder and crying. ''I trusted him...'' She moaned.

''It's alright I know, I know'' I lied uncomfortably I really don't like lying but this seemed to be what she needed to hear. I repeated this to her as she ranted on sobbing. I repeated this to her my face buried into her soft brown hair. I listened to her desperately sad rant. Feeling useless I listened to her words, piecing the emotion choked words together, and I gathered this much.

Her best friend Mason died and she blamed herself for that. The pain gripped her face whenever she said his name was horribly intense. Then Dimitri left her for Tasha Ozera which he said he wouldn't do. She choked on his name sometimes tripping over the emotions she spilled out.

She eventually stopped crying. The sobs had started to fade as she looked up with her sad eyes red from crying. She watched me a moment before sighing

''You probably deserve an explanation'' I shook my head sadly and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

''You don't need to explain. I think I know what happened.'' She tried to grin, but it turned into a grimace as all the pain and sadness rushed through her eyes she trembled in my arms.

''Well if you think you know what happened, why don't you tell me what you think happened.'' I smiled sadly down at her. She seemed so innocent and small in my arms. Mind you I knew her better than that. She was just having some difficulties right now.

''Mason... died and you blamed yourself still do which you shouldn't because it's not your fault. After your recovery from injuries, Dimitri Belikov, the person you loved, left you after promising he wouldn't for Tasha Ozera who might be a whore?'' She laughed in a depressed way then said sadly,

''There are a couple details that you missed but you got that pretty much right'' She paused pain gripping her features. She shook her head burying it before saying ''Would you like to hear the entire story? It's kind of long'' I nodded my head uncertain and reluctant.

''If you're up to it that is.'' She nodded and said,

''I am, but I'll warn you that I haven't even told Lissa the whole story. I'll start from when we were brought back to the academy, a condensed version that is'' I nodded sadly knowing this would be hard on her. I watched the small women in my arms. She breathed in deeply closing her eyes steadying her emotions and shaking her hands. She opened her eyes again then started. ''We'd been hiding in a college dorm. Lissa had used her compulsive magic to get around all the little details. Anyway, late one night I noticed that there was a tall man in a duster outside. The cat didn't like him so I got Lissa dressed, and we ran. That was just after she'd fed from me so I was off balance and would have loved to sleep it off.'' She laughed sadly closing her eyes. I wasn't all that surprised that she did that for Lissa. You would never guess that this small fragile looking girl that looked like a good breeze could knock her to the ground could be so protective of someone her age. But I knew and so did most of everyone that knew her. She was very protective of Lissa.

She would do anything for her.

''We ran and tried to get to the car our neighbour had given us the key to use, anyway long story short we got there to see the same man in the duster there ready for us. I wanted to fight and tried, but not having trained since we'd left school and just being bitten I pretty much fell on my butt. Dimitri Belikov helped me up. Yup the tall handsome man in the duster with a Russian accent was Dimitri. Anyway they carted us off to the school. I tried to think of ways to get out, but Dimitri had us cornered and wouldn't let us sit together so we couldn't plan an escape. We didn't want to go back because it would make Lissa go insane again. Spirit does that to you. So we got to school, and Dimitri pleaded for me to continue my training to become a guardian instead of sending me off to become a blood whore.''

I swallowed my gasp of surprise headmistress Kirova must be a queen bee bitch. Rose barely even paused barrelling through the story. ''I got off with extra training, with Dimitri. Gradually I got better and better. I also gradually fell in love with him.'' I held back an angry growl. She didn't seem to notice that she was telling me her story. Looking down at her I swallowed my words and let her continue.

''I got to be as good as my class mate's surpassing some even. Then dead animals started showing up in Lissa's room and stuff. I can get access her thoughts so I know when she's in trouble. The madness that comes with the magic she has started to get to her, and she started to cut herself. A little bit before this she had broken up with Christian which was my fault since I didn't like her being with him.'' She paused. Humour flashed through her eyes, but the sadness drowned it as she said,

''After the second or third time I told the school nurse. Lissa got mad at me and so on. Lissa was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov, it was his daughter that had been planting the dead animals in Lissa's room and stuff. Anyway to distract me and Dimitri, he gave me a lust charm. I obviously didn't know what it was, and when I knew Lissa had gone missing I went running to Dimitri's room.'' She coughed uncomfortably shame and other feelings trickled in her facial expression before continuing.

''Yeah so umm we kind of yeah... well we kissed and stuff and clothes went away and yeah. Before anything happened he realized that the charm Dashkov had given me was in fault. After taking it off, we got the rest of the guardians, and we went after Lissa.''

I was shaking with rage that Dimitri had dared do that to Rose but controlled it. Swallowing it along with my words and growl. ''Yeah so we went to the rescue, and we got her back and brought Dashkov back as well. Lissa wasn't mad at me anymore, and that was all good. Dimitri told me he didn't love me, believing that the charm had done something to make me love him I went and confronted Dashkov telling him to take the spell off. He told me that Dimitri was lying to me. Then his daughter, who he had ordered to turn Strigoi, came in and helped her father out. I almost died, but Dimitri came to the rescue and yeah... Anyway, that winter Christian and Lissa where back together and his aunt Tasha Ozera came to visit them. While they were visiting, me and Dimitri were training. My mother had just come to 'visit'. Yeah right she had to come with her charge, and I was so angry I mean why couldn't she come to see me? I said something to Dimitri about her doing her job for the glory. He told me that wasn't true and introduced me to Tasha.''

She looked up at me. Emotions clouding her eyes. ''Have you heard how two Ozera's turned strigoi and kept their son to turn latter?'' She asked. I nodded. It was a pretty famous story. She looked back down at my hands that I had wrapped her waist.

''Yeah, well, those two were Christian's parents, and Tasha had come in to save him. She got a scar across her face and anyway so yeah. I met Tasha and decided she was the nicest person I've ever met. Christmas night my mother told me that Tasha had offered that Dimitri become her guardian. With perks.'' She looked up asking if I understood. I nodded. I watched frustrated at my lack of power to help her, as silent tears started to run down her face as she continued.

''So I called Dimitri on it, and then he called me a child. So we were fighting when the school sent everyone to a sky resort to lock down due to a family that had been killed. With Arthur Scroanburg as one of their guardians. Once we got there I met a drunken slob called Adrian. A couple days in Dimitri told me the location of a large group of strigoi to prove that I wasn't a child. I told Mason this. He, Eddie and Mia a girl, whose mother had been killed in a strigoi attack, went after them.''

She sighed, and tears where running down her face very fast now. Emotions where starting to choke her words now so she spoke slowly so as to restrain them ''I realized this, and with Christian's help we went and got them. We were kidnapped because I had caved in and let them explore the underground caverns where the strigoi were said to be hiding.'' I was about to tell her it wasn't her fault, but the look on her face showed that she didn't even realize I was there anymore. The emotions in her face where guilt, and I felt the need to make her understand that it isn't her fault.

''We were caught. A couple days later we got out, but me and Mason had to fight by ourselves because Eddie had been bitten several times and was out of it. We fought, Mason was killed, and I killed the two strigoi with a sword used for decorational purposes.'' She buried her head in my neck and cried for a minute I held her close, but she pulled herself together pushing my arms away as she continued

''The guardians found me there, and Dimitri took me away from Mason. My mom comforted me on the plane ride back.'' I smiled sadly down at her. Emotions racked at her body, but still she continued.

''Dimitri told me he had decided to stay. I was so happy...'' She sniffled before saying,

''About a month later Tasha came back with the same offer as before. Dimitri agreed and told me at our morning practice that he was leaving.'' I was angry as hell that he broke a promise to Rose, but kept it to myself.

She felt horrible enough as it is.

''Instead of getting mad, I congratulated him and left. And...'' She let out a small laugh that turned into a sob.

''I guess I didn't realize I hated him.'' I pulled her into my chest and said.

''It's not your fault. I won't leave you. You can trust me'' She nodded. Looking down at her, I was struck by how beautiful she was. She'd been crying for hours after having a nightmare, and yet she was still incredibly beautiful. We gazed into each other's eyes. I pulled her towards me. She leaned up I pressed her to me looking at her she nodded.

We kissed.

And it was bliss.

_hope you enjoyed this!_

_Review! And thank you for reading this!  
Crazy4Reading _


	16. Chapter 15

_hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 15

Ooh my god, what am I doing?

Luke is a friend. This will ruin that friendship.

But it felt so nice... Fire rushed under my skin. I deepened the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck it felt right. Happy emotions ran through me. I could get used to this. I moaned unhappily as he pulled away.

''Are you okay with this?'' He asked breathless staring into my eyes worriedly. I watched the emotions run through his eyes. I smiled and pulled my lips up to his. And moaned

''I'm fine with it if you are.'' He groaned and hugged me closer. We staid there wrapped in each others eyes for a moment.

He slowly pulled me away from him and I pouted unhappily.

''You need to get some sleep, hey stop pouting that isn't fair'' he said to me. I pouted again as he pushed me against the bed pulling the blanket up to my chin.

''Life isn't fair and yeah right! Like I could sleep after that!'' He stared down at me and grinned.

''Well, we've got training tomorrow morning so you might want to try.'' I moaned unhappily.

Training.

Painful, tireing and restless training.

I rolled over and said,

''Go away, then. I need sleep.'' He chuckled, and I heard the door close as he left.

Now I needed to try and sleep. Trainning and sleep aren't good friends. You can't train while your wishing for sleep.

I've actually fallen asleep once. I was working on the punching bag and believe it or not I fell to the ground and fell asleep.

I need to actually sleep.

Yeah like _that_ was going to happen!

I tossed and turned for the rest of the night. Getting bare moments of sleep before waking up suddenly. My emotions ran wild as I thought of what would happen tomorrow, how I was going to apologize to Eddie, Jane and Luke.

And what I thought about more often than the other two combined was about that kiss. That wonderfully warm kiss.

And how much I liked it.

-The Next Morning-

Luke's POV

After not sleeping a wink all night I groaned noticing the time. After realizing that all hope of sleep was gone I got up to train early. I put on my usual black and red shorts and a red shirt. Stumbling in the brightness of the sun I made my way to the gym. After doing my stretches in the empty gym I tiredly made my way out to the track for my morning laps. I shielded my eyes from the blinding sun and saw my mother and Rose running the track side by side.

I stared at Rose. She wore blue shorts and a black shirt. I watched her run wondering about what she wanted. Indecision and uncertainty flared as I put on my usual cocky grin and sauntered over an joined them in the laps. I ran up behind her. Keeping pace with her. My mother looked over her shoulder and snorted which made Rose look around. She finally noticed me and flashed me a grin that I had been tolled was referred to as the 'man eater grin'. It was an appropriate name let me tell you.

I grinned happiness taking the place of all the other emotions that I had had. The indecision left and I left the uncertainty behind as I sped up. She grinned her famous grin again and dashed forwards, I smiled happily and chased.

Sprinting past my mother, I watched as she sighed. But she had an amused grin that matched her happy eyes so I kept at it.

Since Rose had been running for a while she began to tire. I took the advantage with a grin and sprinted up to meet her. She looked over smiling tiredly, and I smirked. She shook her head before dashing forward again. Grinning like a mad man, I joined her.

We ran past Jan who had stopped and was stretching shaking her head at our little game.

After a couple more laps of chasing, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

''Hey! Put me down!'' I smirked at her in satisfaction. She complained while smiling and grinning and didn't struggle anymore then a soft smack on my head. I started jogging over to the training room where mom was waiting. She shook her head at the two of us and said,

''Well I'm glad you were able to catch up to someone who has been running for an hour before you even got up'' My jaw dropped. I was shocked. I got up early for training how early did Rose get here? My inattention to Rose made me drop her.

''HEY!'' She screamed. She spun a foot around and knocked me to the ground.

I felt my back smack on the ground right on the spot she'd sent me flying with a punch I swallowed my scream of pain and settled with a groan

''Ouch!'' She huffed getting up.

''That's what you get for dropping me.'' I nodded standing up. I stretched out my back holding back my grimace of pain. She already felt bad I could tell I didn't want to make her feel worse. She didn't notice and paused before looking over at my mother. ''I remembered. * Aren't you proud?'' Mom laughed and said,

''Don't worry I'm plenty proud.''

You can skip to the next line of you understood what Rose said

*In one of the earlier chapters Jane reprimands Rose for knocking Eddie over with 2 feet instead of 1. Rose said she would try to remember next time she was being dropped (just in case you forgot ;), Chapter 2? Or 3? not sure... That's kind of sad that I don't remember...)

Rose's POV

Jane put us to work beating the crap out of the punching bags. I punched I thought back on my conversation I had with Jane earlier.

_We ran the track, the reason I had gotten up early was so that I could apologize. And damn it I would._

_''I'm so sorry Jane'' She looked over at me_

_''What for?'' my eyes almost bugged out of my head._

_''For yesterday!'' She let out a little laugh, and she said,_

_''There's no need to worry about that. You've had a hard time lately... plus'' She pause with a smile ''That's the first time I've seen my son scared...'' I laughed shakily._

_''Glad I can offer new experiences...'' She shook her head and said,_

_''Don't worry about it! I won't ask why you wanted to kill your old mentor...'' she paused again with a grin and said ''though give me a heads up if you get that mad at me'' I chuckled and said,_

_''I'll let you know''_

Jane's awesome. I thought in awe. Tough when training, but nice when you need her to be. I thought of this as I beat the crap out of the innocent pushing bag.

I continued hitting strengthening my punches.

After a minute or two Jane came over inspecting my punches before telling me

''Picture the person you hate most in the world on the exterior of that punching bag or just imagine it as all the strigoi, that's how I was taught to get stronger. If you hit constantly at your hardest you can improve very much.'' I nodded.

Since I didn't want to go into a fit like yesterday, I pictured the bag as the strigoi in the world.

I swung punch after punch. My muscles burned, but I refused to stop. Pushing my arms to go faster I felt my body settle into the familiarity. This is exactly what I had been doing every day in the gym since Lissa and I had been brought back to the academy. Trying my hardest.

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review._

_Thank you for reading this!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	17. Chapter 16

_Enjoy! Thanks again to my beta reader klaus-is-epic for all of her hard work!_

Chapter 16

A couple months later...

Sitting on the semi comfortable couch in Luke's room, I snuggled worriedly into his shoulder. I closed my eyes remembering the first couple days when I had first met him. The emotions that had controlled my actions. The memories of the nightmare I'd had for weeks was still capable of scaring me. I couldn't remember it, but that just seemed to make it even scarier. They were all of Dimitri. Luke said that I cried and screamed about Dimitri so I guessed that's what I was dreaming about. It made sense because I used to wake up with a since of longing and anger.

Not anymore though. When I had those nightmare's now I woke up with only anger and frustration that I had still had these nightmares that I couldn't stop.

Luke hadn't told me they were about Luke then. He had told me a couple weeks ago. I was mad at first that he hadn't told me right away, but after thinking for a moment I realized that it would have made the experience even worse if I had known.

He told me after I'd commented on it a couple weeks after the nightmares had stopped.

After that night when we kissed we started going out if that weren't plainly obviously. I found it kind of comical that we had started a great relationship after an almost overall bad experience.

Well there was no almost about it. I had seriously tried to kill him.

But that was beside the point. I snuggled into Luke's neck kissing it every so often. I was worried about the big test thing that all the novice's had to take. If we failed it we would have a very bad chance of becoming a guardian and would get a bad charge.

The test was simple enough, though. All we had to do was guard our charge for about two week's day and night.

Teachers partnered us up with one other novice and then we got one charge per week. They switched the charge's so that we had a different charge for each of our weeks. We guarded them day and night. The only reason I believe that we weren't guarding one each was so that we could learn to co-operate with another guardian, for example we had to do shifts at night and far guard and near guard and all that stuff.

They placed us with another novice that we would likely be working with in the future. Jane was the one who picked me and Luke as a team.

I had thanked her reverently. We had a couple of douche bags in the novice's that I'd have had to fend off. Jane just shook her head and said that we were going to be attacked much more often than the other groups since we were at the top of our class. Jane had boasted to the other guardians that we were the best.

And we were.

Jane had taught us to learn what our other fighting partners weaknesses and strengths were. So say if one partner was better at attacking to the right you let them have that and you took the left.

We had been told our partner's a week in advance so that we could learn more about them and get to know there fighting technique. We were encouraged to train in our spare time, and we had.

I had long since learned Luke's strengths and weaknesses and he had learned mine so we refined our technique in trusting and using each other to win a fight. Jane had helped us by attacking us and making us have handicaps. Like arms tied behind our backs and stuff so that we literally had to rely on our partner.

I had learned some acrobatics as well that I think might be useful. Jane agreed and made sure that I practised with Luke around. I wondered why but kept these questions to myself as I launched and flipped around the gym. It was lots of fun flipping of stuff and climbing things. It was like flying when I jumped and I could 'spin kick', a fun technique I had learned.

I was only slightly nervous now to see who Luke and I would have to protect.

Please, whoever is above, please don't make Jesse one of the people I have to protect... I might kill him.

I sighed and buried my head back in Luke's shoulder.

Luke sighed playing with my hair he told me not to worry. I had gradually started to believe him. Looking up I noticed the time.

6:23 pm.

Panic hit by I kept it under control. Breathing in and out I slowed my racing thoughts.

We were supposed in the gym at 6:30 to get the names of the people we were going to protect starting Monday.

It was Friday.

I sighed and said to Luke.

''We better start making our way down to the gym.''

He nodded and we stood up. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Opening the door he pulled me through. We walked with the crowd of novices. I started to fidget and tried to make myself relax. But my brain was doing no such thing.

If I failed this test I wouldn't be allowed to become Lissa's guardian.

This of course made the fidgeting worse.

''You don't need to be so nervous you know.'' Luke said as we pushed our way through the nervous crowd to the gym. I nodded trying to calm myself.

I was Rose Hathaway and a simple test won't scare me.

This is what I repeated to myself as we walked into the gym.

Once we pushed our way into the bleacher we went and sat with Eddie and his friends who were in the front row.

As we sat I leaned on Luke's shoulder. The gym was filled with the roar of people talking, laughing and yelling. I relaxed in the familiar sound as we waited. We didn't need to wait for long before Alberta walked in holding a clip board piled high with papers. The room was silenced instantaneously.

She ignored the silence and made her way to the raised floor and microphone that had been set up for her. She nodded to the guardians lining the wall and nodded to me, Luke and a couple other novice's that had tried hard this term. She picked waiting a moment before picking up the microphone and welcoming everyone.

She went through the rules which I had heard many times and memorized sometime last week.

''Alright now that I'm finished with the rules, I'm sure all of you remember I'll be giving you and your partner a number each. One is going to be written in blue and the other in red. After you've selected your numbers you can go over to the wall over there'' she said pointing to the wall on the other side of the gym with table's and piles of paper staked across them.

''On those tables are all of your assignment and there schedule's and any other added information you might need. They have numbers in either blue or red find your corresponding numbers.'' She paused looking around the room to see if everyone understood.

''Everyone will start with guarding there 'blue' moroi. Ooh, and no switching. Understood?'' Everyone nodded.

''Good we will start now'' She looked down at her list.

''Team Adam and Hathaway please come collect your numbers.'' We stood up instantaneously and walked over. I hid my nervousness bellow my smart ass demeanour as we walked up to Alberta. She passed us two pieces of folded paper then called down the next team.

I grabbed them quickly and we started making our way to the table across the room. I breathed in deeply before handing Luke one of the folded papers. I slowly opened mined to see a number written out in red pen.

36

I looked down at it and asked Luke

''I've got 36 here...What number did you get?'' He opened his and said

''24.'' I nodded and stuffed the piece of paper in my pocket as we walked over to the table.

I went to the pile of red envelopes and grabbed the one with the number 36 written on the front. I thought about opening it but thought it better to wait for Luke.

I helped him find the number 24. We found it and went to sit in the bleachers.

I breathed in deeply as we sat down clearing my mind of my nervousness and said

''You ready?'' he nodded and we opened them.

I looked down and saw the picture of a girl with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes.

_who the fuck is she?_

Written bellow her picture it said

Hanna Belikov

WTF? I read on bellow her name

New transfer student from Russia. She is not a Moroi but she has developed the ability to use earth, water and spirit magic. She will be taking Dhampir courses along with Moroi courses. She will start to attend St. Vladimir academy on the 12th of March. She will be accompanied by her family to the school. She will be attending St. Vladimir so that she may learn to control her spirit magic with the help of Vasilisa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov.

What the hell! I am not down with this. Emotions surged as I stared at the paper rereading it to make sure I had seriously just read what was there. Because this just had to be a nightmare.

Looking over at Luke he had a smile on his face. I sighed and said

''What's the name?'' He grinned and said

''Princess Vasilisa Dragomir'' I smiled a tiny bit of happpiness shinning trough at the one good thing about it then sighed. He looked at me confused before saying

''Who do you have'' I sighed again and showed him the picture before saying

''Hanna Belikov''

_Yes that ended kind of abruptly but you know..._

_Review please!_

_Thank you for reading this!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	18. Chapter 17

_here's chapter 17! enjoy!_

_Please Review!_

Chapter 17

Rose's POV

_Why am I so unlucky? A hole bunch of Belikov's are coming for the week that I'm guarding Hanna. Why is the world set on making my life hell?_

This was what has been going through my mind since we had gotten our charge's names. I leaned against the wall thinking back on what had happened.

_Anger surged but I calmed it. Alberta hadn't purposely given me Hanna Belikov... Right? Convincing my self of this I put on my guardian mask so as not to be embarrassed by my actions later. I tried to swallow my anger but I'm sad to say I failed. _

_I stormed over pushing past the scurrying students I snarled angrily at those who didn't get out of my way fast enough. Luke followed on my heals with a smirk. He had been shocked but tried to reassure me that Dimitri and Hanna were probably not even related._

_But I knew differently. That look in her eyes, I had only ever seen it in Dimitri's eyes. Her facial features were like the feminin version of him. Only her eyes and hair aren't like his her hair is quiet a bit lighter and eyes are are as blue as the sky on a clear day instead of the brown he had._

_I hissed under my breath. People scattered out of my way understanding that I wasn't in a good mood to say the least. After whats seemed like forever I finally made it to the raised floor where Alberta stood. She had just finished giving out numbers and was looking over the crowd with a happy smile. _

_I hissed again trying to regain control of myself as Alberta turned to see me._

_She smiled and said_

_''You got your assignments'' I breathed in. How can she be so stupid? She smiling._

_Ooh yeah I've got my guardian mask on._

_''Yes, and what the hell is this!'' I hissed pointing at my assignment. She frowned then picked it up. _

_''Ooh'' She said sadly. She shook her head. Before giving it back and saying ''I'm sorry but we can't change it. It would show up in your folder, refusing a charge isn't good Rose.'' I sighed sadly_

_''I know, but I... I-I can't... I-I don't know.'' Luke came up behind me and wrapped me in a hug. Alberta sighed again before looking down at her clip board taking notes. I hugged Luke tighter starring at Alberta in resignation. _

_What if it wasn't just Hanna and her mother coming?_

_I must have made a noise because Alberta looked back up._

_''What is it Rose?'' I looked at her eye's wide and whispered_

_''Who is coming with her?'' Alberta sighed and said_

_''You need to speak louder Rose I can't hear you'' My mask fell and my emotions pulled trough. Pushing Luke off me I stormed up to Alberta and roared_

_''WHO IS COMING WITH HER DAMNIT!'' Alberta blinked before sighing and looking down at her papers she flipped through them her eyes widened as realization hit._

_''Olena Belikov, Viktoria Belikov,...'' I fell into Luke. There's no denying it she related to him I pulled in my breath waiting for her to say two names I didn't want to hear. _

_Please don't say his name... Please_

_''...Dimitri Belikov and Tasha Ozera.'' I turned into Luke's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me_

_''It's alright... Everything's fine. Don't worry about it take a deep breath it's fine.'' I let out a sob but restrained the others._

_Now it's time to see how good of a guardian mask I can muster. _

_I breathed in and out. The familiar smell that was Luke entered my nose. It calmed me, making me relax, I pulled on my mask and turned around to face Alberta._

_''Th-thank you Gua-guardian Petrov, so-sorry for being rude. I must go arrange some-something'' I stuttered before taking the file's and running. I pushed through the crowd I ran faster feeling my emotions push through my mask._

_Just a bit farther just a bit farther, once I make it to my room I don't need to hide my feelings..._

I sighed concentrating back on my surroundings. Looking around the class it didn't take a genius to classify what this was.

This was very boring.

I stood on the wall next to Luke along with a couple guardians and some other groups of novices. My boring job was to watch Lissa and Luke's slightly less bring job was to watch our surroundings for strigoi or in this case guardians dressed in black. It was very boring. Lissa sat in the fourth chair from the wall in the second row furiously taking notes along with two other people in the class. Everyone else either stared straight ahead with glassy unfocused eyes or where passing notes as the teacher droned on and on about nothing important. I couldn't even remember what subject it was, though judging by the numbers on the board and picture's of kids dissecting stuff that lined the wall I guessed it was science.

How was she able to listen to this? It amazed me to no end that she could pay attention to this for what seemed to me to be eternity. I would have fallen asleep an hour ago like the kid in the back right hand corner of the class.

Luke snapped me out of it by touching my side. That was our sign, if we saw a guardian lurking around. I held back from looking around but placed my feet in a ready stance. I waited a moment before scanning the area.

I glanced over to the widow and noticed a little bit of black fabric in the corner. I tapped my finger against Luke's side to show that I saw him/her as well. I glanced at the clock a little nervously but none the less excited, the clock dictated that class was over in four minutes.

A rush of adrenaline ran through my veins like fire.

Our first chance to prove ourselves. And we would. I held my ground making sure my mask was still stoic and unchanged. I calmed myself down making sure I examined all the possible out comes. The guardians would hardly brake the window open. So they would wait till they could catch us coming out of the building. So we still had to wait for the bell to ring for lunch.

The minutes dragged on as I became more and more restless. Watching others start to pack there bags and closing they're binders didn't help me relax or concentrate it made me more and more excited, which made me more and more restless. I was almost fidgeting with excitement. Key word there is almost, I hadn't moved an inch. As the the seconds ticked by it seemed almost as if time started to slow. I saw more and more black figure's hiding in the shadows. They stared at me and Luke. I fought hard not to stare and kept my guardian mask up.

I was mainly excited because it's been almost three days know without being attacked. One of the reasons we had to wait was so that we could get used to not having anything too do then suddenly being sprung into action. It was now the 11th and I have worked very hard to ignore the possibility that the Belikov's might come early. Not that it matters because I'll only start to guard Hanna on the 16th The guardians where going to give us a bit of a break in between each charge to restore our energy and bring back our sanity as well as heal any potential wounds acquired during our fights.

I shook my head concentrating back on Lissa. She startes to stand up.

I glanced at the clock, the bell would ring in

5,

I braced myself feet apart.

4,

the black shadows of the guardians melted away as I guessed they were going to wait for us to leave the building.

3,

Lissa looked over and I gave her a small smile. She smiled brightly before picking up her purse and binder.

2,

She nodded to a couple class mates before walking over to us.

1,

The bell rang and the class surged towards the door happily. I grabbed her as the crowd threatened to pull her through with them and pulled her out of the stream of kids leaving the class.

The rest of the novices that had lined the wall with us were desperately trying to find they're charge's in the crowd while the guardians on duty chuckled at they're foolishness. Some nodded to us before leaving. The teacher smiled at Lissa before following the guardians out of her class.

We held Lissa back waiting for everyone to leave , I fidgeted happily. She watched my stoic face curiously. Ignoring the question in her gaze we waited for everyone to leave the class, which only took a minute. Luke was just as happy as I was. I could tell by the light in his eyes.

''Luke you take near guard I'll handle far guard.'' He nodded understanding my plan.

We had a hole plan figured out for when I was far guard, we where really a great team. We where prepared for almost every eventuality.

I stepped out of the class my eyes scanned the area. I could see a shadow at the end of the hallway on the right another couple shadows on the left. The only way to leave was down the left hallway. Pretended not to notice them I nodded to Luke and Lissa in the class. I met Luke's eyes. He gave me a small smirk. I stretched my neck towards the man and the group of people on the opposite sides of the hallway. He covered his grin with his stoic guardian mask and nodded before letting Lissa out of the class. As we walked towards the door I noticed the tall guardian following us. Once we reached the half way mark between the lobe guardian and the group of them I turned to Lissa.

''Princess Vasilisa may I ask something of you?'' She stopped abruptly Luke almost collided with her it was kind of a humorous thing despite the fact that it was an act. Lissa sighed

''Sure and Rose, please don't call me that you call me Lissa.'' I nodded and couldn't help but let a small smile escape.

''Of course Lissa, may I ask you to duck?'' She dropped hugging her purse and binders to herself like I'd ordered her to do when ever I asked. I didn't want to trip on a lipstick that rolled out of her purse and get her 'killed'. I ran full out for Luke. Jumping I sprang off his back and kicked the attacker that had decided to rush Luke. Getting the unsuspecting sucker in the stomach I heard the man swear in Russian before being sent into the wall with a crash. I buried the odd sense of recognition and giggled my guardian mask falling completely. I heard Luke let out a small laugh. More stoic guardians appeared as we tolled Lissa to back up into the wall pulling out our stakes in unison. I giggled again as the guardians attacked.

Seeing an opening I quickly 'killed' one guardian moving on to the one behind him. After a quick fight with him I counted that they had attacked us with 7 guardians.

''Well now this isn't fare'' I said before taking down a young guardian with blonde hair. I winked at him before dodging a punch from the last guardian up on my side.

''It hurts to be beat by a girl that is probably the shortest guardian you'll ever see doesn't it?'' I tolled him. I heard a snort from Luke and the guardian he was fighting. Sparing a glance I noticed that Luke had taken down three guardians, I had taken down two so far so we had taken out five great fun only two to go.

I smiled. The dark hallway showed me that I was up against a man. A tall man with shoulder length hair...

I stared at him for a moment as we faced off. A light was turned on in the hallway and I saw the person I dreaded to see.

Dimitri.

''Well, well looks like you came back to say hello'' I snarled. He frowned but didn't say anything.

He swung. I dodged but just barely. I had forgotten how fast he was, I had gotten used to the speed all the other students fought at. Time to step it up.

I swung out my foot and caught him in the shin. He dropped and I was onto him before her could do anything.

My stake was directly above his heart.

''Your dead'' I said before running over to help Luke with who I thought to be Alberta. Without hesitating I kicked her in the back feeling only the slightest bit guilty at the harshness of it. But in the end Luke 'staked' her.

I walked over to Luke and gave him a high five

''We are awesome aren't we?'' He grinned and gave me a hug.

Lissa jumped up from her spot leaving her purse and binders on the floor with the moaning guardians and came over jumping up and down

''You guy's where awesome ooh my god that was so cool!'' I laughed at her glee but didn't object. The guardians we had taken out gradually came to congratulate us moaning and walking slowly. I smiled, nodded and apologizing for there injuries. They shook it off as nothing but I knew they hurt like hell but there pride's wouldn't let them say other wise. Alberta who was sporting a big smile and what seemed to be a bad black eye came over and said

''You guys get an A plus for that one. Very neat I must say I haven't seen you two fight together before but that was very good.'' I smiled in my signature Rose way and said

_''Would_ you expect any less from me?'' She laughed. We talked with the guardians who gave us only words of praise and questions.

As we talked I found out that we had fought Alberta, one of our teachers that was there when I fought Eddie along with a couple others I didn't know and of course we fought Dimitri as well. Luke wrapped one of his arms around my waist and I leaned into his embrace, I saw Dimitri stiffen. I purposely ignored him. Alberta gave me a sympathetic look, before saying,

''I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to take guardian Belikov with you so that he can introduce you to his niece Hanna.'' I sighed and felt Luke stiffen at the name. I nodded as they left leaving Dimitri behind.

Alberta had tolled Lissa about Hanna coming and needing to learn spirit magic. She was really excited and didn't notice the tension in the air.

I sighed as Dimitri and Luke had a glaring competition.

''Let's go get the drunk'' they all looked at me oddly.

''Adrian needs to meet Hanna too you thick headed nut shells'' I said before pausing. I turned to a happy yet confused Lissa. Linking my arm with hers I said

''Don't worry I wasn't talking about you. Let's go find a drunk!''

_soooo...? Tell me how you liked it!_

_thanks for reading!_

_Crazy4Reading!_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Luke's POV

''Well now this isn't fair,'' Rose said. I snorted trying to concentrate on my fight with a tall, black haired man. He was fast ,that was easy to see, but not as fast as me. He swung a little too wide and before he could pull back I quickly found an opening. I punched him in his unprotected gut the 'staked' him as he fell. I quickly turned to the next man who apparently didn't see me coming. I quickly kicked him to the floor 'staking' him. Standing up quickly I noticed I had one more 'strigoi' to fight. A tall woman with short dark hair dressed in black. I had seen her before. It took me a moment before I realized that it was Alberta. We immediately started fighting. It turned into a dance much like the practice fights I have with Rose. The only difference is the adrenaline. Fighting with Rose I know what's coming next, and we'll joke around.

With Alberta, I had no idea what she would do. I would also be very surprised if she stopped to joke around.

''It hurts to be beat by a girl that is probably the shortest guardian you'll ever see doesn't it?'' I vaguely heard Rose say. I dodged a kick from Alberta trying not to break down laughing, I heard Alberta snort as well at the expense of her comrade who lay on the floor in shock. Alberta was an excellent fighter, and after wincing from a couple blows I quickly realized that I was in way over my head. I was only slightly ashamed to say that I needed help.

Yeah it hurt to say I needed help fighting an almost what? 80 year old woman? It's not that I couldn't take her in a fair fight because I could, but I had to stay standing in front of Lissa. My strength was in dodging around and behind before they could see it coming. I simply couldn't take the chance while guarding someone. I watched for an opening, blocking and throwing punches off. None came other than I did get her in the face which would surely turn into a nasty black eye. I mentally apologized to her as she winced from the impact.

I must be going to hell for giving my teacher a black eye.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that one of the 'dead' guardians got up to turn on the lights. I sighed happily. It's easier to face an attacker that you can actually _see..._

''Well, well looks like you came back to say hello'' Rose snarled catching a glimpse of her attacker.

I didn't know why she was so angry... Or why she talked so much during a fight, it was just a waist of breath in my opinion. Pushing my confusion behind I concentrated back on my fight with Alberta, I would ask Rose later. Dodging and throwing punches and kicks I thought up a plan. If Rose didn't finish off her guardian and come in to help, I would pull the 'I'm tired and weak' trick which tended to work on older guardians since it helped there pride... Until I kick there buts that is.

''Your dead'' I heard Rose say quietly. I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want to get beaten up to win our first fight. I saw her run over she kicked Alberta in the back sending her into my stake. I obviously didn't let gravity force her into my stake I let her fall onto my arm then 'staked' her.

Rose walked over with a shit eating grin high fiveing she told me happily,

''We are awesome aren't we?'' I grinned and gave her an enthusiastic hug.

Lissa jumped up from her spot leaving her purse and binders on the floor and came over happily jumping. I made a note to apologize to the moaning guardians we do kick ass.

''You guys were awesome. Ooh my god, that was so cool!'' I smiled at the two giggling girls. The guardians slowly started to stand rubbing sore spots and moaning. They naturally congratulate us on our performance. We smiled, and apologized for their injuries. They shook it off saying anything else would hurt their pride. Only one guardian didn't come talk to us. He stood behind the group scowling at me. Alberta who was sporting a big smile and what seemed to be a bad black eye came over. Before I could apologize she said,

''You guys get an A plus for that one. Very neat, I must say. I haven't seen you two fight together before but that was very good.'' Rose smiled her 'man eater smile' and said,

''Would you expect any less from me?'' Alberta laughed. After reverently apologizing, the guardians praised our performance and asked questions giving tips to try for the next fight.

As we talked I watched Rose's gaze wander over the guardians all except the one who was glaring at me. I wrapped my arm around her waist she leaned into me, the man stiffened and his scowl turned into a guardian mask. I could tell by the way Rose held herself that she was ignoring him. Alberta gave her a look of sympathy before saying,

''I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take Guardian Belikov with you so that he can introduce you to his niece Hanna.'' Rose sighed. I stiffened. No wonder she was pissed off when she was fighting, she was fighting her old mentor Dimitri Belikov! I glared at Dimitri as Rose nodded. The guardians left leaving that stupid Belikov man behind.

Lissa was fidgeting happily again. When Alberta had told her about Hanna coming and needing to learn spirit magic, she had gotten so excited and had excitedly told me that we'd get to watch them fight again. Apparently it was something. I had been a slight bit angry but covered it up well with a smiled and a nod. Once again she was really excited seemingly not noticing the tension between everyone.

I heard Rose sigh just noticing our glaring competition. I would win. How dare he come back!

''Let's go get the drunk.'' That through us all off, looking down at Rose, I wondered why she wanted to find a drunk, before realizing she meant Adrian.

''Adrian needs to meet Hanna too you thick headed nut shells'' Rose said. I frowned at the nickname as she pulled out of my grasp and turned to the happily confused Lissa. They linked arms as Rose said to Lissa,

''Don't worry I wasn't talking about you. Let's go find a drunk!''

I groaned in unison with the asshole. This will not be fun.

Rose's POV

Idiots. The male part of the population all must be idiots. **(AN not my opinion to any males reading! Please don't take it personally)** I _told_ Luke that I did not want Lissa suspecting anything. He told me he wouldn't make her suspicious.

So he goes ahead and has a glaring competition with Dimitri. I shook my head and ignored it, making sure that Lissa wasn't suspicious.

We got to Adrian's who I also told not to make Lissa suspicious, and now all three of them are glaring at one another.

Wonderful and not at all suspicious. Please note the sarcasm.

Lissa was now glancing at them suspiciously. I mean who wouldn't. Could they make it any more _obvious..._

Scratch that I'm sure they could come up with something a lot more suspicious.

Elbowing Luke and sending Adrian a 'do you have a death wish?' look. They backed off, but Lissa was now very curious. As we made our way through the busy artificially lighted hallway to the dhampir guest dorms **(I'm not sure if there**** is such division...)** she asked

''What's up with them?'' I sighed staring guiltily at the stone floor. It was way past the due time I should have told her. Looking back up I told her softly,

''Come over to my room later and I'll tell you... kay?'' She nodded looking back down the hallway.

We were on our way to the dhampir guest area. They had a big lounge area and a couple hallways. The only reason I knew this was because I had often been punished for what not and was condemned to helping clean out this area. Even if no one used it.

Looking down the hallway, I slowly put my guardian mask on, glancing over my shoulder at Luke he was doing the same thing. Without needing to communicate about it, Luke went to stand behind our group, and I stood by Lissa. Cold and watching. I almost screamed when Dimitri tried to stand at the back. He knew we would be marked on this. Bastard. Dimitri made his way in front of everyone, and Adrian...

Well he just had his typical Ivashkov smirk in place sauntering in the middle of our group.

The hallway seemed to lengthen and time seemed to slow. Our footsteps echoed softly through the tall stone walled hallway. The old fashioned lanterns hanging off the walls as well as the fluorescent lights from the ceiling made an odd combination as we walked, glowing in a creepy way that made me want to shiver.

Finally after what seemed like thousands of years, but in reality was probably only a couple seconds, we arrived at the tall wooden doors. I held back a gasp of surprise. What used to be an old reddish type wood clear of any marks now had the school emblem carved into it, painted in silver and gold. Two designs were carved on each side of the emblem on the right side there were vine like patterns painted in blue, red, green, white and gold that winded their way around something silver, it was kind of blade like but not quite. On the left there was a similar design, but instead of growing around the silver blade like thing, it seemed to be standing above the vines, almost holding them back. I stared at them mesmerized by the shining patterns in the logo and the designs. Each curve and straight line seemed to tell their own tale. The patterns seemed to light up the hallway making it less creepy and more... magical I guess.

Only once Dimitri had opened the doors, swinging them inward with a quiet _swish_ noise, had I understood what the vine like things were growing around.

They were growing around a stake. My mind hadn't quite registered what was happening in the bright room buzzing with activity. Too many questions were bubbling to the front of my mind. What did the designs mean? Why hadn't I seen them there before? Why wasn't anyone else commenting on it? Why did they call to me? What did they symbolize?

But one pushed their way through the thousands of others.

What the hell were those vines?


	20. Chapter 19

_So I just had a look at my schedule for next month..._

_It's hectic. Less hectic then this month but still._

_Soooo despite that I will do my best to update much more! then I have! _

_Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 19

Luke's POV

Dimitri pushed the beautiful yet plain mahogany doors open with a soft _swish_. I quickly double checked that my guardian mask was in place before registering what I saw.

Time seemed to slow seconds turning into hours as I surveyed the huge room. Couches scattered around the room in circles with end tables and small tables in between. The couches were a beautiful royal blue colour. The tables held magnificent statues of men and women carved out of a black rock with flecks of silver throughout it. The statues were about three hands tall. Another glance at the statues and I noticed that the statues where of famous dhampirs. The one at the table directly in front of me was bigger than the others about five hands tall. Looking at it closely I realized it was a carving of Anna. She was dressed in a v-neck floor length dress her long hair was falling down her shoulders flowing around her waist. The statue showed her gazing up at the ceiling she was frowning slightly. She held her hands at her sides as she clutched a stake in her right hand. St. Vladimir's guardian... tough job she had. The pour girl had to deal with a crazy spirit user. Rose had told me her story...

Pulling my gaze away from the amazing statues I glanced at the walls. The walls were painted a dark blue a shade or two lighter than the couches with golden and silver swirling designs that scaled the walls up to the domed ceiling flower designs of gold and silver curled around the four floor to ceiling windows. The floor was a beautiful stone exactly the same as the one in the hallway. The room was beautiful and elegant but the windows...

There were four stain glass windows in the room. One showed a scene of a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She stood raised above a crowd of people dressed in an old fashioned version of our guardian attire, she looked down on them smiling in satisfaction. The next showed her shaking hands with a blond woman with jade green eyes, the blonde women wore a crown and a beautiful lilac dress. The next tore at me. It showed a scene where the brown haired woman from the other two windows laid on the ground with her eyes closed a stake protruded from her chest, the blond woman held her the brown girls head screaming as tears fell down her face. Her sorrow and guilt were evident on her face. I tore my gaze away to the next one, willing the two to have a happy ending but knowing it probably wasn't. The next one showed a grief stricken blond girl screaming at a crowd of people holding a rose that she held up in the air. The windows were so life like I could follow the tale of the girls. I felt the triumph of the brown haired girl the happiness as the two shook hands, the sadness as the blonde girl watched her friend die, and the frustration as she screamed at the crowd clutching the rose as if her life was falling apart. I stared wondering if the blonde woman screaming her pain and frustration was the end of the story, or if there was more to it.

I pulled my gaze away as time sped up again. I realized that I had a job to do, I could think about the windows latter. A fleeting thought crossed my mind as I tried to put my brain into gear.

If the dhampir guest dorm was this beautiful then I could only guess that the moroi guest dorm would be like.

All this happened in seconds. I concentrated on the people in the room.

Apart from Adrian, Asshole, Rose and Lissa, there were three other people in the room. They sat on the couches that surrounded the statue of Anna. Two young women and an older woman who I assumed to be Olena, Dimitri's mother. Olena looked like the female version of her son. She had a kind smile that made me wonder how she raised such an asshole of a son who would leave Rose because he wasn't willing to sacrifice. One of the young women sat across from Olena I immediately recognized her to be Hanna she sat with her legs crossed and an annoyed frown planted on her face. I assumed the other young woman sitting next to Olena who also resembled Dimitri greatly was Viktoria.

I watched as they all looked up. Viktoria and Olena smiled a very happy smile at Dimitri and the rest of us, while Hanna just kept frowning.

''Dimitri! It's been too long!'' Viktoria cried jumping up. Her heavy Russian accent confused me it made her words sound ruff and weird. She ran launching herself at her older brother. He chuckled and gave her a hug.

''It's nice to see you too, Viki. You too, mother'' Olena smiled even happier if that's possible. She gave all of us a smile. He let go of Viktoria who skipped back to her seat happily and turned to Hanna

''Last time I saw you were just a baby. How's your mother?'' She scowled at him

''She's fine, I hope you brought some important people with you 'cause I need to learn how to use this stupid magic'' She said in perfect English with only the slightest Russian accent. I could tell Rose was smiling internally at the girl's attitude. Adrian was staring straight into Viktoria's eyes. Poor girl, no wonder Adrian had his sight set on her. She was beautiful.

Rose stepped forward with quick sure steps and said in her guardian voice

''May I present Princess's Vasilisa Dragomir'' I was startled by her expressionless voice but my guardian mask was set securely in place. I had never heard her so, so... guardian like I guess. Lissa's eye twitched she turned to frown at Rose before concentrating on Hanna again saying,

''Hello, it's nice to meet you... You can call me Lissa.'' They all smiled, and Hanna nodded unimpressed then turned to Rose and asked,

''And who's the drunk that's staring at Viktoria?'' My mouth twitched, but I kept my composure. I could pretty much _fee__l_ the laughter emanating from her. Viktoria blushed before pulling her gaze away from an unwavering Adrian to look at the windows.

''Forgive me may I introduce Adrian Ivashkov, both are spirit magic users and will help you learn to use your magic as well as suppress the madness.'' Rose bowed before stepping behind Lissa.

Hanna nodded about to speak before Olena stood up and said

''Everyone in this room has been introduced now maybe you should introduce yourselves.'' I wasn't surprised at Olena's request. I don't think anyone in this room believed that dhampirs were lower class then moroi. I stepped forward beside Rose and said steadily and without emotion,

''My name is Lucas Adam I'm a novice here at St. Vladimir's'' Rose met Olena's eyes and said evenly,

''My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and I am Princess Vasilisa's soon to be guardian'' Recognition reached everyone in the room. Olena glanced at her son, he nodded and her eyes widened. The great Rose Hathaway, the woman that her son had abandoned known fr her wild and loud behaviour stood before them quiet and emotionless. Lissa whirled around she placed her hands on her hips. Her fire licked eyes narrowed, showing her frustration and anger as she exclaimed

''ROSE I TOLD YOU TO CALL ME LISSA! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! ENOUGH WITH THE PRINCESS THING!'' Rose and I started chuckling as our masks fell. Rose let out a boom of laughter. The others in the room looked at us oddly, other than Adrian he just smirked and Lissa was still fuming glaring at Rose.

''Alright'' Rose said happily She turned to me extending her hand and said,

''Ten bucks, pass it over.'' I rolled my eyes and said,

''Yeah, yeah you win.'' I fished the ten bucks I had been carrying around just in case she won from my jean back pocket. Taking it out of my pocket, I handed it over to her. We had made a bet when we first started guarding Lissa. I said she would crack and scream on the fifth day. She said before then.

''It's always a pleasure taking money from those who overestimate my friends.'' Rose giggled happily stuffing it in her back pocket and leaning into me. Smiling down at her I gave her a hug.

''Ahem?'' I let Rose go looking up. I completely forgot about everyone else. I sighed blushing lightly. I let her go. She whirled around, and we glared at Adrian.

''Why did we even bring you? You're a bad influence!'' I said with a glare in Adrian's direction. He sat there with a smirk on his face.

I just decided that I hate that smirk.

Rose chuckled and said,

''Because, he can dream stalk'' she told me. I shook my head exasperated as someone in the room pulled in a shocked breath of surprise. Hanna was just staring at us quizzically as I said,

''What did I tell you? He's a bad influence. Do you really think it's a good idea to teach someone how to stalk people? Even if it's just in their dreams.''

_Review! _

_Thank you for reading my story!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	21. Chapter 20

_Soooo next chapter will be a Filler... Hope you enjoy this though!_

_And thank you for all your reviews I try my best to reply to everyone... not sure how that's working though._

_Anyway Enjoy this cause it might take me some time to update again!_

Chapter 20

Rose's POV

After Lissa's little spaz-out Luke and I went back to guarding. Though we stopped calling Lissa 'Princess' we did have to put our masks back on. We had decided with a quick expressionless nod of the head that I'd be far guard and that he'd be near guard. We worked better that way since I could use him as a spring board to jump off of to attack on-coming people with.

Unfortunately this meant that I stood against the wall away from the rather interesting information which was being passed around. And Luke that lucky bastard got to listen in and not be bored to the bone. I walked the perimeter of the room since it was huge. As I did this I looked at the details of the magnificent room. I remembered it being wonderful, beautiful and incredible. I remember asking Alberta why the moroi guest dorm was not nearly so beautiful.

_''Ours is like it is because we decided to keep it the same as it was originally''_

I remember being shocked that the moroi hadn't wanted there's to look so magnificent. The plain browns and pastel colours were no comparison to the royal blue silver and golden walls. The designs reminded me of the designs on the door.

As I walked around the room quietly I watched as the others crowded around the table with the magnificent statue of Anna. She stood so proudly yet so concerned.

Walking around the room I noticed the windows. I had noticed them before but hadn't really _looked_ at them. They were magnificent colours. In the stain glass pictures there were the same designs as on the door. I ignored them determined not to stare at them idiotically like I almost did earlier with the door.

As I walked the room I strained to listen to what Lissa said. Making one more lap before standing by the door I tuned into Lissa's thoughts. The happiness I felt threatened to make me smile.

_I watched as Rose sat by the door emotionless her eyes where empty. I frowned realizing she was in my head._

_Rose get out of my head._

I sighed pulling out and made myself content with watching. There was only one problem that I had pushed to the back of my brain for a while.

Dimitri.

I glanced over at him. He sat quietly beside his mother and sister who were happily buzzing around him. He nodded at moments, but he did so in a way that showed he wasn't paying them any attention. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his expression. I figured it would be an amused smile or perhaps a thoughtful frown.

I shook my head.

Concentrate damn it Rose!

I watched them and thought about my dilemma. They, as in everyone, would want to see me fight him, I considered 'injuring' myself, but that would be too coincidental and would seriously put a damper on the field experience... So that's out.

_You could always just beat the crap out of him in the next fight and let your anger go..._

I ignore the stupid voice. I wouldn't be able to beat him anyway. I never have been able to.

_You can beat anyone now use the technique Jane taught you... he would never see it coming._

I smiled internally. That just might work, and then he would know to leave me alone.

This would be great I could totally get over him once I beat him.

_And if you don't you have something to work towards._

My act has to be flawless though. I have to act like Rose Hathaway the whole way...

I smiled the tiniest smile.

I could do this.

Luke glanced over at me questioning then raised an eyebrow.

I almost glared at him.

_COULD EVERYONE DO THAT EXCEPT FOR ME!_

I sighed then gave him a small evil smile before glancing over at Dimitri then back to him. He stared at me for a moment before understanding lit his eyes. He smirked but hid it quickly and went back to surveying the room.

You're going _down_ Dimitri!

Luke's POV

I stood behind Lissa and stared at Dimitri. He was constantly looking over his shoulder at Rose when he thought I wasn't looking. And somehow Rose didn't notice.

I swear if you're trying to sneak up on her she'll spot you before the plan even begins, but she can miss the most obvious things...

As I stared at Dimitri I could tell he had changed. The person Rose described to me was a fully controlled guardian. This man...

This man was a wreck.

As I watched I noticed little things about him. He sat straight his back not leaning into the chair like most would have, he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. Even though he wasn't fidgeting, his hands lay at his sides with a slight twitch every once in a while.

I should probably stop staring everyone will find it creepy. I mean come on even I find it creepy.

Glancing down at Lissa I decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

Lissa and Adrian leaned out of their seats as they listened intently as Hana explained what she could do.

''-can also communicate with other spirit uses and I've been able to communicate with another guardian... though I only was able to once and it hasn't worked with any others '' She paused for a moment. I tried to understand what she meant but left it be and listened as she continued in an unemotional way.

''So... that's about it... What can you do?'' Feeling a light breeze against the back of my neck and the slightest creak as if someone stepped too loudly, I glanced at Rose. Her eyes where already scanning the room. She glanced at me and nodded.

''Sorry to interrupt, but may I please ask you all to stand in a group against the wall over here please?'' I said escorting the lot of them to the only wall with out a window. Lissa and Adrian were calm, Olena and Viktoria were still bouncing around and for once Dimitri and Hana wore the same expression on their face.

They were curious.

I almost growled at Dimitri, but I ended up standing in front of the group of them and waited for Rose to come join us. Rose came over stern and serious. I walled up my emotions behind my mask and assumed a defensive stance, while Rose stood in an offensive stance. Along with a lot of other techniques including the one from earlier we had a strategy for every situation. For this one I would be on the defensive and rose would dart between the guardians distracting them before I took them down or protected the moroi or in this case the moroi and dhampirs.

I nodded to Rose who pushed a couple couches out of the way this triggered the _'strigoi'_ to come in. I wondered why they had waited for so long but decided to ignore it and watched as Rose took down the first two. They were surprised to open the door and find Rose _'staking'_ them. I ignored their faces as ten more _'strigoi'_ streamed in. Rose took down two more using one as a spring board to get behind the others. She got behind two _'strigoi', 'staking'_ them and again spring boarding around the room using fallen _'strigoi'_. Of course two or three got thru her but didn't last long as I quickly dealt with them. I stood back and gasped as I watched Rose make a critical mistake. She vaulted off one of the couches and was about to use the door as added leverage when it swung open. They're where only three _'strigoi'_ left so I ran to the first '_staking'_ him and getting the one who tried to sneak past me before running towards the one who was after Rose. My eyes widened as I realized I would be too late... if I didn't try to go Rose style. I sighed before making a running jump to the couch directly in front of where Rose and the _'strigoi'_ were. Rose was holding her arm kicking with all her force. She tripped on a piece of broken furniture and fell. I vaulted of the couch and kicked the _'st__r__igoi'_ in the back sending her flying down the hallway. I quickly ran towards her and _'staked'_ her as she lay on the ground moaning. I apologized to her and ran back to Rose.

I reached her as fast as I could sprinting down the hallway. Everyone other than Dimitri and myself stood still. I was knelt beside Rose. She lay on the ground her eyes closed as she griped her arm. It was swelling fast and was bent in like for different ways. I gently held her by the shoulders whispering to her softly. She slowly opened her eyes pain shined in them as she stared up at me she hid it quickly, but I'd till seen it. I helped her sit up she leaned heavily on me, and it hurt me to see her in pain. It scratched at me but I stuffed it aside and gave her a light hug careful not to touch her arm, but still I felt her wince, and I immediately released her from the hug. Still holding her up I was aware of Dimitri and the other standing around us but I concentrated on Rose as she said,

''I think I broke my arm'' A snort went around the room, and I laughed softly trying to ignore how horrible I felt before saying

''Yeah, I think you did''

_Well How did ya like it? Review and tell me cause I'm not sure where this is going and any idea's are very much apreaciated!_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to post another soon!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	22. Filler 2

_Hope you all enjoy this Filler! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this posted!_

Rose's POV

I wake up at the same time as I do every morning.

3:15 am.

I rolled over groaning. I had to get up this early for a reason. I always had training.

I sighed before pulling my blood red blanket off my bed. Stretching, I winced. Jane had put me and Luke up to a test. We had to fight 10 novices.

All at once.

Obviously we won, but I did get quite a few bruises in the process.

So did Luke, but that was beside the point.

I stood up stumbling over all the crap I left lying on the floor. I tripped my way to my closet were I pulled on my fighting apparel, which consisted of grey sweat shorts and a red shirt. I pulled on my clothes and stumbled over to my bathroom, running a brush through my brown hair before tiredly putting it up in a bun. I stopped for a moment to examine myself looking in the mirror I saw the effects of my future career on my body the tiredness pulled at my features like I was grieving. Now I don't believe in omens but this seemed like a sign. A warning. Pulling my gaze away I shook the stubborn thought away. Turning on the tap I thrust my hands under the running water and watched the cold water run through my fingers. I watched for a peaceful moment before splashing some of it on my face to wake myself from my oddly depressing thoughts. Turning off the tap I quickly dried my face. Looking back up into the mirror all the previous depressing thoughts where washed away. I smile for a moment. Rejuvenated and awake. I grabbed my boxing gloves and my runners. I pulled them on as I ran out the door to the gym.

The sun beat on my skin as I ran. It felt nice to be out in the sun before spending the rest of the day in the moonlight. I breathed in deeply grinning. The warmth on my skin felt nice.

Running into the gym Jane and Luke were sparring. I smiled and started to stretch in the shaded part of the gym. They paused, and Jane started scrutinizing how he'd done. He nodded and paused as she left to the equipment room.

Having finished my stretches I speed out of my hiding spot, running up behind him. I launched, a smiled playing on my lips as he started to face me a look of confusion and surprise covered his face. I grinned, I pinned him to the ground

''You should have known I was coming, Bitch.'' I said with a laugh. He stared at me he slowly started to smile his version of my man eater smile he said,

''I'm no bitch, though I must ask. Do I know you?'' I looked down at him.

What does he mean, do I know you?

''What the fuck do you mean? Do I know you! I kind of hope that you'd remember me!'' He smiled a 'is she crazy' smile and said

''I think I'd remember someone as beautiful as you. What's your name?'' Emotions ran over me sadness, desperation, confusion. I stood up staring at him holding back my tears.

''Rose, don't you remember?'' He shook his head his eyes questioned me as he said

''Should I?'' My eyes weld up with tears and I ran.

What the hell is happening here? Tears ran down my face as I ran for the cabin in the woods. I heard him follow, but I lost him as I weaved through the trees and down the path.

Why doesn't he remember?

The trees loomed over me. I tripped on roots and rocks but kept running, pushing my way past branches and leaping over rotten logs.

Finally the outline of the cabin Tasha Ozera had stayed in, and the lake could be seen through the trees.

I didn't stop until I had pushed past the door and sat in the kitchen area.

I controlled the tears as I sat.

Stop panicking check in with Lissa she must be worried.

I closed my eyes leaning against the back of the chair. I concentrated on Lissa.

Nothing happened. My eyes widened as I started hyperventilating.

Was she okay?

I bolted up right and sprinted back to campus. I pushed past a man in the woods running straight for the school as fast as I could.

She would be at breakfast right now.

I ran past the late students that watched me curiously. I ran faster than I ever had seeing the door to the cafeteria.

Kicking the doors open, I ran in attracting quite a bit of attention in the process. I sighed as I saw Lissa sitting with Christian, Adrian, and Eddie.

I sat down at the table across from Lissa and Christian. Everyone at the table stared at me. I was about to say something when Christian said

''Who the fuck are you?'' I glared at him

''Not you too, Fire-boy, first Luke now you! Come on can't _anyone_ remember me?'' Everyone at the table other than Adrian looked to one another. I growled and was about to say something when Adrian said

''Little dhampir maybe we should talk.'' I growled at him and said

''I don't want to talk to you, Adrian.'' I hissed before continuing on glaring at everyone ''Is this some sort of joke? Is it 'piss off Rose' day? I must have missed the announcement'' I said banging my fist on the table and growling. Everyone in the room stared at me. Adrian sighed and said

''We really need to talk Rose.''

I sobbed into Adrian's shoulder. He held me close as I cried in despair.

''They really don't remember?'' I cried out. He hugged me closer and I buried my face in his shirt clutching at his shirt. I hadn't been this sad before I still clung to the ides that they all remembered who I was. That they _were_ just playing a joke on me. Adrian had broke it to me that no one had any idea who I was.

He had brought me back to his room and explained that yesterday he, Lissa and Hanna had tried a memory spell. I had apparently agreed to let them try to erase my memory. It had gone wrong, and everyone forgot about me instead.

He said that he wasn't affected because he had long since put up a defence against memory tampering.

I sobbed before asking softly

''Will they ever remember?'' He sighed and hugged me close as he reluctantly said,

''They might, but I think that it would take a long time unless you jump start it.'' I sniffled looking up into his sad green eyes and asked

''How would I 'jump start it'?'' He shook his head the look in his eyes had the slightest hint of guilt as he said,

''I'm not sure'' I sat up straight suddenly remembering, I hadn't been able to connect with Lissa

''Why aren't I able to connect with Lissa?'' I asked desperately concerned. He watched my face for a moment before saying

''She doesn't trust you, so the link is closed off. That's what I'm guessing anyway.'' I nodded. My heart seemed to crack. My body shuttered and curled in on itself pain racked my chest. Bits of my heart seemed to fall wither and die. Only a tiny bit was left, stained black and beaten trying to hold itself together in my chest.

I sobbed curled up in mental agony on Adrian's lap. I clutched his shirt and let the tears fall.

No one remembered me.

No one at all. Not my mother, Alberta, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Jane, Dimitri or... or... Luke.

That was the last straw what was left of my heart cracked in half. Falling apart completely I fell into Adrian, and past out.

Adrian's POV

The guilt hit me as I looked down at Rose laying broken on my lap. She looked so childlike and breakable and admittedly it was partly my fault.

But that's only a part of it. A major part for sure, but the other part is that I know how to make people remember Rose again...

And I won't let her.

Because I would never let Rose throw herself into that kind of danger.

The only way I can think of to bring back everyone's memory is for her to be put in a situation where her best qualities are pushed to an extreme it would serve as a reminder or like someone pushing the door open to the suppressed memories. Now this action would have to be performed either in front of a large group of people that new her well-ish or in-front of her most trusted friend of family member of those who can't remember her. That narrows it down to Lissa, Dimitri (despite everything that bastards done she would still trust him with almost anything even if she doesn't believe it herself) and Luke. Now one of her best qualities is her protectiveness and willing to sacrifice for others.

And those particular qualities would be brought out by protecting Lissa from an attacker.

Strigoi attackers...

I know that's what she's trained to do and she's the best but...

Yes I am aware that me not saying anything to her is someone selfish but I'm doing it for Rose.

Well I'll be honest here I am pretty much just doing this for me but Rose has no sense of self protection someone has to be worried for her.

And plus it might not even work! I'm not letting her take that kind of risk on a solution that may or may not work.

And if she got hurt or worse I would never be able to forgive myself and no one else would be able to either cause they'd remember her and blame themselves for forgetting the most amazing person they've ever known.

_Sorry...I know these are supposed to be kind of happy but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and so... there it was._

_I might incorporate the idea latter on depending on the reviews I receive and where the story leads itself..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Review and tell me what you thought!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	23. Chapter 21

Hey sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been finnishin up my other story

_this storyy will be hopefully completed by the end of August early September maybe sooner I've got some new idea's for stories and I really want to get started on them!_

_Enjoy!_

_RnR plz!_

Rose's POV

Finally, the 15th couldn't have come at a better time. My sanity was on the brink of braking and the fact that the 'strigoi' or guardians in black had been attacking us consecutively without pause didn't help they said it's something about grace under pressure.

I just think it was how the guardians vented out years of abuse on the novice's without getting in trouble.

The guardians hadn't said anything about attacks during our day off but some of the other novice's swore that they staged attacks on our 'day off' so as to prove that strigoi don't really like to follow our schedule's and will attack when they feel like it.

I personally agreed with that fact but I didn't say anything since it would get in the way of my much needed sleep.

I shook my head and sat up pushing my blood red blanket off me and like every morning tripped my way through my morning routine.

What if they had been real strigoi? Would I have reacted differently? What if it hadn't been Luke I had been fighting with? Would I have been faster? Slower? What if that had been the real world and I hadn't seen a strigoi in months, no, years. Would I still have reacted?

In the class just before we where attacked I should have put the class on lock down and had all the novice's and guardians on guard. That's what I would've done if this where real strigoi.

Well that's what I hope I would've done.

No I would have done that that's what any guardian or novice would have done.

Then why didn't I even think about it? Luke tolled me he saw them and I didn't even pause to think about the other students, first thing on my mind was the will to prove myself. Not the will to protect others...

A knock at my door brought me out of my mental debate. I shook my head and realized I was in my bathroom clothed in you guessed it red and black with my wet hair up in a high ponytail.

''Come in!'' I called I heard the door open and light footsteps as Luke came into my room. I finished semi cleaning my bathroom before walking out with my pile of towels that I put in my laundry basket all the while talking.

''I didn't expect you to get up so early Luke, I thought you'd take this opportunity to...'' I turned and paused staring up into dark brown eyes of someone I hadn't expected to see.

''Sleep... Your not Luke. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?'' Dimitri smirked and said

''You let me in'' I clenched my teeth swallowing and chocking on the retort and responded.

''Why have you come Guardian Belikov?'' This came out quiet and deadly more of a threat then a question. He frowned but said

''I'd like to spare with you this morning if that's alright with you?'' YES! I almost screamed happily but decided to put my plan into action. Act the old Rose Hathaway but make it a nervous old Rose Hathaway with something to prove but no abilities to prove with.

''You'll be sorry you asked when you get taken down by a girl'' I said but I twirled a piece of hair that had fallen out of the ponytail. He caught the movement but I had my cocky grin to make sure he wasn't suspicious. He laughed and said

''We'll see about that. Meet me in the gym in 10 miutes.'' I nodded with a small grin and hustled him out of my room. Closing the door on him I listened until his footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway.

I giggled and ran for my cellphone. I sent a text to Luke saying

_plan kick D's butt is starting in 10_

I smiled again stuffing my cell in a the 'woman's pocket' before covering up my slightly maniac smile. I needed to start with concealing my emotion's now before I slip up. Pulling on my shoes and grabbing my practise stake I sauntered out the door as doubt crept in.

What if he saw thru it? We fought just a couple days ago. He saw that I wasn't weak.

I kept my composure as I though it out.

Well I was fighting with a partner and he obviously wasn't fighting at his best otherwise I wouldn't have been able to take him out so easily. He would've thought I was fighting at my best then too. I smiled at the thought. A thought ran thru my head and I started to hope that Jane hadn't let on to him that I was better then what I had fought with back there.

_Dimitri's POV_

Why am I here?

Ooh yeah! I remember because I'm here waiting to beat up Rose. To anyone else she would have looked like her normal self cocky to be exact but... she twirled her hair. Now normally that means that she's nervous but there where to things about that action. One it took her a moment to bring her hand up to her hair as if it were staged... and there was this crazy look in her eyes that looked so ferociously happy as if to prove herself capable of taking me down.

I don't like that look.

But this is stupid I'm basing this on one encounter. It would be stupid to think that she would purposely try to deceive me.

Anyway I saw the extent of her abilities when she fought with Luke earlier. It was good but it seemed as if she'd have done better learned more if...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

If I hadn't left.

I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have left I'm her mentor I mean was her mentor I should have out her life above... Well no actually I had every right to leave and guard someone.

Well I'm back I guess this fight will make her want to learn more so that she'll be able to take care of her self and her charge in the future.

Yes let's just stick with that theory.

_Rose's POV_

I'm going to win!

I'd entered the gym a couple minute's after Dimitri had left my room he had been stretching on the floor his eyes indicated that he had been thinking hard.

And my thought to that was 'damn I guess I pushed it with the hair twirling I should have just shuffled my feet a bit...

Anyway I tapped him on the shoulder and we agreed to a free for all except no head shots which sounded pretty fair to me. He gave me one of the two fake stakes he was holding then went over to the opposite side of the gym to prepare. So as I played at nervously busying my hands with tying my lace's I pulled on the old Rose attitude and looked at him while I tied the beautiful little lace's. It was like when I fought Luke.

There was lot's of rage in my thoughts.

Taking a deep breath I started to ignore the rest of the people in the room. Like the guardians and the students and novice's who'd heard about the fight and concentrated on three things.

1. Dimitri

my mouth shut from screaming how he left me like I had when I fought Luke and lastly

. And the plan.

So I guess I was concentrating on 4 things.

Anyway. So I went and stood in front of him careful to only subtly mess up my stance then look into his eyes cockily and said.

''I will not throw a punch but I will beat you.'' I heard a quiet groan from Luke in the crowd and a lot of gasps.. He shook his head a worried look in his eye but still said cockily.

''Well we'll see how long it take's before you throw a punch.'' I almost laughed but waited.

We stared at each other. Examining the others strengths and weaknesses.

There were two spots on Dimitri that to an eye not trained by Jane to seem weak. His left hip and right leg. And if I were to throw two very fast punch's in one of the two area's his arm would fly down so fast I would either a) brake an arm or b) be staring at the ceiling on my back wondering how I got there.

I almost sighed I was a dumb cocky Rose I have to or he'll wonder about how dumb I actually am.

I figured out a way to hit there with my foot since punch's are not allowed for me without the probability of severely breaking and reducing the pain of the fall that was not fun before lunging.

An rather slowly on my part.

My foot didn't even make contact with his side before he spun my leg and I fell to the ground hands out. I dropped the stake purposely and rolled out of the way and jumping up. He'd landed were I had been just a second ago and I kicked out with my foot before being pulled to the floor again. We both got up in unison. She spun the stakes around with a cocky smile and said

''It seems you dropped something rather important ma'am'' Some giggled in the crowd encouraging him despite the fact that they were giggling at Dimitri and not me I tried to cover up the sounds of the whispered conversations with sarcasm.

''I mean't to do that.'' He laughed and some in the crowds hooted along with more giggle's as he said

''Yeah right.'' This started a mass hysteria of laughter I automatically turned and screamed at them.

''Would you mind not screaming your heads off while we fight?'' I glared in a deadly manner at everyone in that crowd and they shrunk away and the giggling and laughter stopped. I dogged the running Dimitri instinctively before facing him and saying.

''You couldn't wait a minute before they stopped distracting us?''

Anyway I had guessed what he would do and I was right.

He full out attacked and gave a lecture during the entire time. It was kind of impressive.

I dodged a couple and thru a couple badly aimed kicks that got me tripped and I landed on my ass. I blushed and got up acting furious as I ran straight at him dodging and blocking punch's while kicking badly at him as if I had an injury.

And all the while he never noticed when 'miss' calculated a kick and hit the stake in his back pocket which quickly grabbed out of the air and stuffed in my stake holder in the hollow of my back before he saw.

I got to the 30 minute time limit where when I was training with Dimitri I would show many signs of tiering. I slowed my movements at a gradual rate, weakened my kicks, I hung my shoulders and started breathing in deeply. As if panting for air tierdly. Huh yeah right.

And that's where I'm at now.

I've slowed my movements so much that now he's starting to slow down too. He stares at me worryingly.

He's in for a surprise.

A BIG surprise.

I kick him once with my left foot weakly before stumbling to the side when he blocked it.

Now all I needed was an opportunity. And it had to come soon.

I fought him tiredly for another couple moments. Dimitri isn't like other fighters. He's not like Luke who let's down his guard when his opponents on the ground. But he would be immensely surprised if I attacked him very suddenly with lots of force.

So that's what I'd do.

I stumble to the side dodging a punch before kicking with everything I had into his side. He had his hand ready but the power of the kick still sent him face first to the ground. He let out a surprised breath. I lunged before he even realized what happened I pulling the stake from the back of my shirt and held it over the back of his heart. Then paused before saying

''Your dead.''


	24. Chapter 22

_Here it is! Hope you enjoy this!_

Chapter 22

Dimitri's POV 

I was laying on my bed in wonder staring up at the plain white ceiling. After she won she helped me up and I congratulated he on a job well done. Then I made a hasty retreat saying I had to go do guardian stuff.

How could she have beat me?

I'm her mentor the student doesn't BEAT the mentor!

I mean it's possible but...

It's just not possible.

I was winning and she was almost dropping on the floor from fatigue then all of a sudden BAM I'm on the floor 'dead'.

That's not possible.

How? I should have been able to see through the act I mean come on! I could ALWAYS see through her acts.

Hugh. This is certainly odd.

Rose's POV

I beat him I beat him I beat HIM!

This is great!

Yup yup! I'm happy!  
I was hopping around the novice dorm with glee getting odd looks from my class mates. I ignored them, they couldn't bring me down to that sad not good fighting level as they were at!

YOOOPY!

I beat him I beat him!

Yeah I might have been a tad bit excited!

Okay I was a lot excited but what does that matter?

I had a huge grin as I hopped and twirled and I was just walking around endlessly before I ran into Hana.

''You seem slap happy?'' She said I nodded trying to hold back a grin and failing. She sighed and said ''Why?'' I smiled and said

''I won against Dimitri in a fight!'' She nodded then started smiling as she said

''You might want to look over your shoulder I think we are being attacked.'' I nodded and turned throwing a punch straight in my attackers face. I flipped him over and put my fake stake over his or, no that is definitely a her, heart then stood up and kicked on of the other two guardians and punched the other.

''Do you wanna know why I'm so happy Hana?'' I asked her ducking a punch from one and knocking his feet out from under him and 'stabbing' him before attacking the other guy.

''You already told me.'' I smiled before dodging a blow and giving a few before 'killing him' I checked once more and found one more 'strigoi' and said

''It wasn't a fair fight'' I could almost hear her eye roll when she said

''That means you didn't win fare and square'' I laughed and blocked a blow before sending out a flurry of kicks and punches and said

''I wasn't aloud to punch him.'' She laughed and said

''Well then you definitely won fare and square.'' I 'staked' the guardian then turned and said

''I sure did'' The four guardians that had attacked me all stared at me before starting there typical talk about what I did right or wrong and how I could improve. I nodded taking in all there advice before parting with a thanks.

Hana had stood patiently waiting for me to finish with the Guardians when I did we started walking towards the dinning hall well she walked I had a bit of a hop in my steps making it more like jumping.

''Your really good at fighting'' She said simply after we arrived about halfway to the dinning hall. I let out a surprised laugh and said

''Ugh Thanks'' She smiled at me and said

''I'm glad you'll be watching my back next week.'' I smiled and said

''Mind my asking why? You wont be in any danger anyway.'' She grinned and said

''It's rather boring watching the other fight and they can't hold a conversation while they are at it.'' I smiled and said

''In real life when your fighting with strigoi the best way to hold them off for a bit is to get them talking and how are you gonna convince them to talk if your not talkin' to them?'' She laughed and said

''You just like intimidating people by talking to someone else while still being able to fight them.'' I smiled my mischievously and said

''That too''

We started to get along fine from then on and by the time we were at the cafeteria we were laughing our asses off.

We had quiet a bit in common she didn't like the idea of being guarded which she'd tolled me she just knew that she'd loose any argument for being guard-less. Once Luke had arrived I'd sat in his lap and we talked her into training with us. In truth she didn't actually need to convince her she'd jumped at the chance saying that to be the best you had to learn from the best. I'd smiled a that comment. Lissa and Christian had arrived at our table around then and we'd convinced her and Christian to come join us. Christian had like Hana jumped at the chance but Lissa had taken a bit of convincing. We'd agreed to start training them after school once our guarding week was over.

Luke had promised to go talk to his mom to see if she'd help then we all parted ways to get ready for tomorrow.

It was going to be another long week.

Luke's POV

I got up early and stretched before heading over to the guest dorm.

It was about 3 am and that was when all the novice's where to wake up at so as to get to our charges. Before they start to attack at 4 am.

Ugh.

Rose was there by the time I'd arrived. Unlike for everything else Rose was always early for guardian stuff. So if we are supposed to get up and ten?

She up at 8:30 or 9.

I personally believe that being on time is perfect instead of way to early.

I stood outside and gave her the key. The way this worked was that Rose had asked Hana to keep her doors and windows closed and locked. We had been given the key with instructions that only one guardian can sleep on the couch while the other guarded by the door of our charge's bedroom. You see since it was the guest wing they had all the doors connected to a living room area. What we'd done with Lissa was that Rose would sleep inside her room by the window and I would stand guard outside. We would alternate halfway through the night. What we would be doing is that Rose would be inside sleeping on the couch in Hana's room for the second half of the night and I the first since it was three in the morning and Rose had no doubt been standing by that door for at least an hour I shoved the key into her hand and pushed her towards the door.

She rolled her eyes and quietly slipped into Hana's room and we began guarding. If the person on guard noticed anything strange they would go in for our random periodic check in to our charges room to see that everything was alright, then we'd wake the other up claiming they looked like they were having a nightmare. They would then stay up until either they had there fight with the 'strigoi' or they decided there was no danger.

I stood with my back against the door, and watched my surroundings intently. After a few minutes of a weird silence I went into the room. Rose was still awake on the couch I said as quietly as I could

''It's too quiet.'' She nodded and stood and started towards the window. She looked down then nodded again. I smiled and left the room. Mask on I grabbed my wooden stake and held it at the ready. I left the door open so that if Rose wasn't attacked through the window she could come to my aid. I wanted to handle this on my own though I haven't had the chance to prove myself yet Rose had done most of the extraordinary stuff and had done a couple as well but Rose had gotten most of the praise, I was okay with that and I was very proud of her but I needed to prove myself as well.

I stood waiting my eyes darting from wall to wall.

Then I had this feeling.

I knew where the guardians were.

I closed my eyes it was like seeing a 3D version of the school. I knew where everyone in the building was. There was a guardian scaling the wall to Hana's window. Rose stood at the ready with the window open ready to 'stake' the guardian. There were three more guardians on the ground to catch the guardian if he fell.

There where four outside the door to the main hall they were waiting for a signal from the other group.

I paused for a moment before walking towards the door. I stood ready waiting for them to come in.

They burst in and I started fighting two where down before they realized I was in front of them, one attacked me head on while the other circled me trying to get me while my back was turned.

I 'staked' the one that had faced me and turned and instantly ducking just in time to avoid a punch from the guardian.

Rose had just staked the guardian that had scaled the wall and was walking towards the door of the room.

I didn't need her help so I charged the guardian he ducked and I caught him with a kick before realizing who I was fighting.

Tall, dark hair, dark eyes...

Huge.

It was Dimitri. I smiled and started attacking him full on.

Truthfully I don't remember much of the fight from that point on but about a minute later he was on the ground and I'd 'staked' him. Standing up I did a survey to make sure there where no more guardians then helped the guardians up.

Rose had walked into the room and watched silently as I finished of Dimitri. She smiled to me and we hugged. Alberta, she was one of the two who had barged in head first came over to me and said in a quiet whisper

''You where supposed to be standing in front of Hana's door'' I nodded and said

''I was but it was too quiet. There was only the sound of Hana's snores. So I told Rose and she looked out he window to see the other guardians on the ground.'' I paused.

Should I tell them? Alberta stared at me and said

''Is there anything else?'' I paused before saying.

''I then tolled Rose to watch the door since I would be waiting for an ambush through the main door.'' I tolled the lie easily and it passed without bringing any attention Rose nodded along going with it before saying.

''I tolled Luke to be careful then opened the window and waited for that guardian, guardian Johnson right? Anyway once she arrived I 'staked' her and she went back down. I walked in just as Luke finished fighting Dimitri.'' She said this nodding her head towards Dimitri who stood by the door. Alberta and the others nodded totally believing. She then said

''Once your week of guarding Hana is over I'm going to have you two learn how to shoot.'' I paused before grinning and said excitedly

''Really?'' She rolled her eyes and nodded before Rose started jumping up and down squealing. I wrapped an arm around her mouth muffling the sound and said

''I'm supper excited to but Hana is still asleep.'' A couple of the guardians seemed shocked but Dimitri just laughed and said

''She can sleep through anything.''

Rose's POV

The week was going by slowly. Sometimes we where attacked consecutively for hours. And then nothing for a day.

I guess the others where starting to see why we trained so hard. We didn't have fancy toys like bombs and all that. We had stakes.

Why didn't we have stuff like that?

Guns and bombs and knives along with stake. If we had bombs that we could send into houses that we know our filled with strigoi instead of guardians we could save so many lives...

Why not!

Because no one had invented them yet...

Blessed bombs and all that this would make things so much easier and safer to be guardians.

Right now Hana was with Lissa and Adrian. We where all sitting on the couch except for Luke who walked the room. I stood up abruptly. Eyes wide and excited

''Rose whats going on in your head?'' Hana asked. I looked down at the three of them and said

''Why don't we have bombs?'' Luke stared at me before coming over and abandoning his post. Adrian said sarcastically

''because they explode and no one trust you with them. Why are you leaving your spot?'' Luke shook his head at the question and said

''This could be a serious brake through I'm not gonna be walking around a completely safe room while Rose make history.'' I smiled at him and said

''If we had you know like gas bombs that sent like blessed silver in the air and knives and bullets that all killed strigoi...'' Everyone in the room was quiet and started bouncing around the room saying

''Why not?'' Lissa had been excited before she frowned and said

''Because no one would let people create them.'' I laughed and said

''Then we will just have to create them ourselves, prove they work then have others make mass production of them!'' People where looking at me oddly and Adrian said

''We just have one problem with all that.'' I frowned and said

''What's that?'' He shook his head and said

''We don't have the equipment, the privacy, the time or the know how to actually _make _them Rose.'' Everyone sighed but I quickly stood and pacced for a moment before smiling and saying

''I need to use someone's phone.'' they looked over at me Adrian tossed his and I smiled as he asked why the responded with a giggle

''Because I'm sure a certain Turkish mobster will be able to help.

Rose's POV

I'd been tolled I had a father a couple weeks before Luke and I started guarding Lissa. I hadn't tolled any one other then Lissa and Luke when I'd asked around and people tolled me he was a mobster and asked why I asked I said that I'd heard someone mention his name and it had sounded farmiliar. We'd talked on the phone a couple times and he said if he could help with anything to ask and he'd do what ever he could to help. I placed the phone down and pressed the speaker phone thing. After a couple rings Abe answered.

''Who the hell is it?'' My father asked. The people in the room stared at the phone shocked.

''Aww is that the way you talk to your favourite daughter?'' I asked.

''Kiz! It's been a while'' I laughed, Adrian said

''I know where Rose got her attitude from.'' I giggled and said

''Did you here that Zmey? Apparently I get my attitude from you!'' He laughed and said

''You sure did.'' I smiled and I said

''Hey I, well we need to ask you a favor.'' He paused before saying

''Who's we?'' I smirked at his paranoia and said

''Me, Luke Adams, Lissa Dragomir, Hana Belikov and Adrian Ivashkov.'' HE paused before saying

''You are friends with some pretty important people you know that'' I smiled and said

''Sure am''

''Luke?'' Abe asked

''Yeah'' He said hesitantly

''Would your mother be Guardian Jane Adam's?'' He paused and said

''Yes.'' And I smiled and said

''Yup she's my new mentor'' He paused and said

''Luke you tell your mother that Abe Mazur says hi''

''I'll do that.'' Luke said

''Good, Lissa?''

''Hi, it's nice to be talking to you again'' He laughed and said

''It's been a while hasn't it?'' She smiled and said

''It sure has.''

''Adrian Ivashkov?'' Adrian looked down at the phone nervously and said

''Yes?''

''If you hurt my daughter you will be very sorry you understand that?'' Abe said in a deadly tone

''DAD!''

''I understand!'' Adrian squeaked

''I understand sir.''

''I understand sir!''

''Good, Ooh and it's been a while hasn't it Hana? I saw you what two years ago?'' I looked over at Hana shocked but she smiled staring at the phone and said

''Yup'' He laughed and said

''Alright that's enough talk, what is it that you need.''

''Could you get a hold of silver knives and bullets?'' I paused and added ''and do you know how to make bombs?'' He replied with out hesitation

''Sure, when do you want the knives and bullets?'' The people in the room stared at the phone mouths agape that he hadn't even asked why I needed them.

''As soon as possible.'' I could hear papers moving around before he said

''You'll get them three days from now on Friday'' I smiled and he said ''Why do you want to make a bomb?'' I laughed and said

''I love how your not horrified. We want to make like a gas bomb but of blessed silver.'' he paused and he said

''So a bomb that would only kill strigoi and not harm anything but the strigoi am I correct?'' I nodded despite the fact that he couldn't see me and said

''Yup that's about it.'' He paused before saying

''I should have thought of this earlier. I'll get some made and I'll see if they work properly before sending a couple to you to try out.'' I smiled and said

''Awesome thanks Zmey.'' I could almost hear his smile as he said

''Anything for you Kiz. Ooh and everyone I'll be seeing you all at the graduation I'll bring the bomb then if it's done.'' I smiled

''Thanks again dad''

''No problem.'' The phone clicked at the call ended.

''Your dad's pretty intense.'' Adrian squeaked. I smiled and said

''And he's got to have wicked cool hair.'' Lissa giggled, Hana smirked, Adrian was still staring at his phone traumatized and Luke wrapped his arm around me and said

''The guardians are gonna be attacking soon I can sense them running down the hallway.'' I nodded and reluctantly stood and we faced the door

''I'm sooo sick of this I really want to go to bed right now'' I moaned before

lunging at the guardians as they kicked open the doors.

Rose's POV

Luke had told me about his new sixth sense that told him where everyone was in the building. He could feel how many people where in the room and what they were doing. He could even distinguish who was who. He could tell if it was me or if it was Lissa but if say Abe stood behind the door all he would know was that a man stood behind the door.

It was pretty useful, I wanted to know if it worked with strigoi and humans but that would have to wait. We were sitting on the couch in the guest dorms. I stared up at the ceiling in wonder the sun shone trough an it felt nice, I'm aware that I say that a lot but it's just so rare that it always seems like a dream when I feel it.

I missed the sun.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rose's POV

Lissa kept glancing at me as Adrian explained to Hana how dream walking worked. She seemed curious and concerned. My job was to watch Hana but we were being rather lenient since there were no guardians around. It was now Thursday and we were going to receive the knives and bullets tomorrow, and the four moroi would bless the knives and bullets Christian would do the fire, Hana, Adrian and Lissa would handle the other three elements. We weren't sure whether or not they should add spirit but they'd bless several differently then we would... test them? We didn't really have any strigoi around to test them on though.

Anyway Lissa glanced at the floor before coming over and standing beside me and looked me n the eye and said

''Why were the three boys glaring at each other when we were going to meet Hana for the first time?'' I smiled, just like Lissa not to forget something like that even though we where changing history.

''Well... You know this is a conversation meant for more of a private area.'' She nodded then said

''We are talking about this after your done guarding Hana on Friday.'' I smiled and said

''of course princess.'' She shook her head with a grin and said

''Don't call me princess.'' We grinned at each other until Luke cleared his throat and said

''Sorry to interrupt but we've got two um... not wanted visitors.'' I groaned and stood behind Lissa. Luke started walking the perimeter of the room.

Who were the two unwanted visitors.

Well Dimitri wasn't exactly a wanted visitor, but the other person...

I gasped then swallowed it and sighed looking over at Luke he nodded then traced a line across his face.

The same design as Tasha's.

I swallowed my emotions they swirled inside. Bringing my attention back to Hana I noticed she stared at me as if she knew my emotions. As she stared at me I remembered what she'd tolled Lissa and Adrian.

_I can communicate with other spirit uses and I've been able to communicate with another guardian... though I only was able to once and it hasn't worked with any others._

What was the extent of her communicating?

She could see my emotions thru my aura then she could communicate with me?

_''I'll explain it too you latter Rose our unwanted guest have just arrived.''_ A soft voice spoke in my head. I jerked my gaze down to stare at the her.

Holy shit.

She sat as if nothing happened but I was stumped. I stared down at her in awe

_''Rose seriously if you don't start concentrating on our guests they will be getting panicked.''_ I pulled my gaze away from her ans looked over at Tasha and Dimitri. I paused for a moment before smiling.

A genuine smile too.

Now that I saw the two of them happily holding hands I was happy for them. Tasha grinned and ran over to me and gave me a hug. I returned it

''It's so nice to see you again Rose!'' I smiled up at her

''It's awesome seeing you again.'' I said smiling. I pulled away and said

''Now I've gotta make sure that Miss Belikov over here doesn't get attacked.'' Tasha smiled her bright blue eyes wide and excited as she said

''Ooh your so serious Rose but we wouldn't want her to be attacked would we?'' I smiled and said

''Your right about that.'' She smiled again before running around giving hugs and greetings.

Dimitri stood a couple feet from his charge and girlfriend he stared at me shocked at my honest display of true gladness. I watched the others interact with Tasha but I could still feel his stare. He stared at me for a moment longer then walked over. I stood in place behind the seat where Hana had been seated.

He stood beside me for a moment and we watched the others. I felt his gaze move to me and he asked quietly.

''Are you alright with me and Tasha being together?'' I continued to watch them but said

''In truth I felt very betrayed in the beginning. I still do in ways.'' I paused and then continued ''But now that I see you two together it makes me glad that I'm not in the way of all that anymore. I'm definitely alright with it now though.'' He looked a mixture of glad, sad and guilty.

''I feel horrible for betraying you that way.'' He said in a small voice. I paused watching Luke he talked with Tasha and I saw that he was being polite but distant I watched then said

''If you hadn't tolled me you would never agree to be with her I wouldn't have felt so betrayed you know.'' He swallowed and said quietly

''I made a mistake and I'm sorry'' I smiled and looked up at him and said

''It's alright.'' he smiled and we hugged. I smiled again and released him before walking towards the crowd that waited for use. I launched myslef at Luke and he caught me with a big smile on his face. He leaned down and whispered.

''You worked everything out?'' I smiled up at him and gave hima peck on the cheek and said

''Surprisingly enough yes I did.''

Rose's POV

We talked for a long while. Before I said

''We are working on something important'' Everyone in the room other then Dimitri and Tasha stared at me shocked.

''Well if you want us to leave that's alright.'' I shook my head

''No I think you guys would be able to help us.'' The couple nodded but our group pulled in shocked breaths.

''What can we help with?'' Dimitri said cautiously. I paused before saying

''You must promise complete secrecy first.'' The two looked at each other for a moment before Tasha nodded and said

''Of course.'' I smiled then said

''I'll tell you in a minute but could we get Christian over here?'' Lissa nodded and took out her phone and texted him her showed up a minute later and said

''I'm here'' I pointed to his chair and said ''we are about to tell your aunt and Dimitri.'' Luke sighed and said

''Not quite we have some more guests'' I groaned

''Really? I've had enough of them!'' I stood and said ''You take near guard I'm gonna get rid of these fucking bastards.'' Luke smirked the came to stand behind Hana. I stood at the door practise stake out. Glancing over at Luke I waited for him to nod before kicking the doors open and sent out a flurry of kicks and Punches sending many to the ground. I ran from one to the other 'staking' every body I could find. Once I got more then half on the ground I actually took time to register how many where left.

My eyes glanced over the floor and the other standing guardians.

7 on the floor.

5 standing.

I nodded to myself then charged at the one in the middle. Two advanced from the side's whom I punched in unison.

It looked really like... ninja!

I launched myself of the 'strigoi' I flipped up and over the strigoi behind me. I landed on one foot and my right arm.

''Fuck!'' The right arm was the one I had broken when we first met the rest of the Belikov's. Lissa had healed it but said that it would need some time to heal naturally.

Well I heard a farmilliar crack.

''crap crap crap'' I charged putting my stake in my left hand as I went. I 'staked' the one I'd charged at earlier then they surrounded me. I checked there statures.

Not one of them was any of the guardians that had seen me train with Jane and Luke.

Thank god.

They all started attacking and took some of there hits. I lunged weakly at them and heard my arm crack again but I ignored it and got one more 'strigoi' before I dramatically fell to the floor. They all lunged but I had my stake out and I 'stabbed' as many as I could before I stood.

2 left.

I felt panic come.

My arm was broken in at least two places again and these guardians where trying there hardest to take me down they weren't going to take it easy on me, the amount of energy I had left wasn't much.

I was actually scared

My limbs shook and I was seeing Isaiah and Elena again. They stood by the guardians. There red eyes glowed and they cocked there heads.

_''Come on Rose, your not gonna let your little friend here die _again _are you'' _Isaiah mouthed at me pointing to one of the bodies on the floor.

_''Why can't we just get rid of him now? He's dead anyways''_ Elena mouthed. I growled and charged but tripped over something. Landing on my arm I howled. But I stood up again and charged.

_''Now now that looked like that might have hurt, I'd say I'm sorry but, I'm not really''_ I growled and stood up Elena and Isaiah circled me again there cruel eyes stared at me making me shiver.

''Stay away Isaiah damn it!'' I heard a gasp from the group and I heard some yelled conversations and someone running over. I ignored all that and kicked and punched at Isaiah and Elena. Feeling an arm pick me up I screamed

''I have to kill them damn it! Fuck you let me go!'' Isaiah and Elena smirked before disappearing. I realized I was on the couch. Christian knelt beside me then turned to the other and said

''If maybe you guys could all go for a walk and come back in 10 minutes?'' Everyone nodded except for Dimitri and Luke. I closed my eyes and Christian asked quietly

''Who'd you see Rose'' I squeezed my eyes shut again pulling my knees up to my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and said

''I think you already know'' Christian laughed softly and said

''Yeah, maybe you could tell us what happened back there?'' A current of emotions fell over me and I said in a quiet voice

''Back where?'' I opened my eyes a crack and knew my answer. I shut my eyes and said ''I'll tell you all though for what reason it's beyond me. You were there why don't you tell?'' I knew he wouldn't I was there for most of it. Left over feelings from the fight surfaced making my stomach churned, my eyes filled and my arm started to burn with pain. Luke came over and sat on the couch pulling me up onto his lap I pulled in a wavering breath then started talking.

''Me and Christian had just gotten off the bus, I had just been listening in to Lissa's head Dimitri had been pushing her for information she didn't have. It didn't take us long to find Mase, Eddie and Mia. They were sitting at a table in the food court all sad and depressed about not finding these strigoi.'' I paused then pulled in another breath and said

''After I gave them a talking to about childishness which they completely ignored'' I added annoyed ''They tolled us that they had found the tunnels and that they had been empty no strigoi in sight. They wanted to search the city again and I refused, they started saying I was insulting how prepared they were. I pleaded and Mason agreed to back off. They tolled me we had a while t wait for the bus and they wanted to go look in the tunnels again I argued but they insisted and I caved saying we'd only peek inside then leave.'' I took a breath and swallowed a sob before continuing.

''We walked into the tunnels and we walked around a bit, everyone kept going on about how boring it was.'' I barked a crude version of a laugh then said

''I stopped and saw a list of letters on the wall.'' I closed my eyes and listed them off

''D

B

C

O

T

D

V

L

D

Z

S

I''

I paused again then continued.

''There were lines and x marks beside some of the letters. I stared at it for a bit before I realized that it was a list of the royal moroi families in order from smallest to biggest.'' I pulled in a breath and continued

''After realizing that I ordered everyone to leave the tunnels.'' Christian interupted and said

''So that's why, you never did end up telling us.'' I nodded the continued.

''we came back the way we came we where attacked and they got a hold of Mia and we were forced to stop. They were humans big humans. We were ordered into the van and away we went'' I swallowed then continued

''We were driven for a while until we arrived at a house in one of those neighbourhoods where every house looks exactly the same. They got us in the house thru the garage and we where bound in new plastic cuffs one man stared at us and pointed out that Eddie, Mason and I would fight back me in particular he'd said'' I stared at the wall before going on

''They locked us up in a room downstairs, they tied Christian and Mia on one side of the room and Eddie, Mason and I to on the other side. Were were cuffed to the chairs and we faced each other. I screamed for them to let us go and the men returned with two strigoi.'' I paused

''Isaiah was a very old strigoi and Elena was brand new I could tell because she still had a semblance of life in her eyes while Isaiah looked like death itself. As soon as they came in I swallowed my screams. One of the guards asked if I should be gagged.'' I stared at the wall I could feel Luke's arm around my waist. It comforted me.

''Isaiah said no and came over saying he'd like to hear what I had to say, when I said nothing he tolled me to 'pipe up if something else comes to mind', Elena started complaining and he started talking about how he was going to enjoy himself with two moroi and three unblooded dhampirs.'' I shivered remembering the way he'd moved my hair to look for a tattoo.

''they started staring at Mia and Christian. About eye color and family lines and how he would realize Christian's parents dream of him being strigoi. Then after pushing Elena he said that we'd have to die and there was no way around it and that the way we behaved dictated whether we died painfully or not.'' I closed my eyes then took in a breath before continuing.

''He said that one of them had the chance to live and that he would be so kind as to 'take you under my wing'. I laughed and he stared at me and that stare.'' I shivered

''I've never been stared at like that before. He then went on and said that they would be awakened willingly, Christian said not likely then he continued on about strength then said that all they had to do was kill one of us dhampirs.'' I struggled to breath in lightly then continued on

''He threatened them a little then walked over and said he'd demonstrate how delicious we dhampirs are he walked over to Eddie and I started telling him to drink from me, I rather have him drink from me rather then either Mase or Eddie.'' I sighed

''He did anyway the days went on and I got in contact with Adrian through my dreams. I thought it was just me dreaming but anyway I tolled him what I could about where we were. Before I could give him all the details I woke up and Isaiah bit Eddie along with pretending he would bite me then upped and left after listening in on Lissa I realized Adrian was trying to get her to stop taking her pills that made her magic not usable. I woke up and realised we needed a plan.'' I paused remembering the exact words then repeated them

''I said Hey, Are you guys really going to keep starving us? Can't you at least give us some water or something? The guard tolled me to shut up and I said Come on Not even like a sip of something? My throat's _burning. _Practically on fire.'' I sighed then said

''I hopped that Christian would put it together.'' Looking over at Christian ''I have to admit you saying you where ready to drink really scared the crap out of me'' He chuckled and I continued.

''He said he'd drink from me. Mason started yelling and screaming at him and Mia looked like she wanted to cry. We faked our last conversation then he pretended to bight me he melted my plastic cuffs and I charged at the guys We fought our two guards then we got out of the room.'' I sighed then said

''Only Mason and I could fight. Eddie was still high on endorphins, Mia was terrified and Christian was exhausted but would have to drag the both of them along as we went. We went on ahead and Elena and Isaiah were on the main floor. It was the morning thank god. Anyway I got Mason to get the three out of the house and I provided a distraction. They caught me and Mason came to try and help. I'd shot Elena in the thigh and that had hurt her but Mason shot an entire clip of bullets into Isaiah's chest and he barely flinched.'' I breathed in deeply then continued swallowing my tears

''Mason charged and Isaiah killed him by cracking his neck. Mia exploded the water tank and made a bubble of water around Isaiah's head it distracted him while I grabbed a piece of glass from he shattered fish tank. I grabbed one of the antique swords that hung on the wall and after a while of getting beat up cut of her head. Mia screamed and I cut off Isaiah's head'' I paused then said

''That was that I started going into shock I'd threatened Mia with the sword so that she would leave then I stayed with Mason. I stayed there and Dimitri you know what happened.'' He nodded and said

''We arrived to find you on the ground beside Mason. We flew you home and yeah'' I sighed and said

''It was them in the hallway. When I was fighting the guardians...'' I paused and waited for protests non came but I did hear the door open it was Hana. Dimitri looked at her and said

''Hana right now isnt-'' She cut him off and said

''Rose you right you did see there ghosts.'' I pulled in a breath and she said

''Just put up a block like you do when your trying to get out of Lissa's head'' I nodded then tried it, it didn't make a difference but she said

''You wont see them again unless you take that block away.'' I nodded then said

''You guys can call everyone back'' I paused then got up on shaky legs then said ''I want them to know so that I can get some shut eye''

Hana, Dimitri and Christian nodded then went to get the others while Luke stayed on the couch. Once they left the room I felt my legs protest against the standing I fought until finally I slumped to the couch my eyes heavy my head landed on his lap my arm laid broken beside me it screamed in protest but I ignored it liking the feel of his hand running through my hair. I tried to fight against my closing eyes but gave up and murmured softly

''I'm tired'' I felt the blackness claim me.


	26. Chapter 24

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! I hope to get another one up in the next couple days but we'll see what happens!_

Chapter 24

Rose's POV

I woke up in a farmiliar place.

The white tile ceiling...

Quite beeps from the machines around me...

Uncomfortable bed...

Smell of antibacterial _everywhere_...

Yes I was in the clinic. Like always. I looked to my right to see Luke curled up and asleep in one of the chairs. I shook my head.

Why was I here this time?

Pulling the cord things out of my arm and the heart monitor off my finger I got up to make my secret escape.

Only one fault in my plan.

When the heart monitor was off my finger the alarm went off and Luke woke up startled and Dc. Olendzki and a nurse barged in. There was big commotion all three tried to get me back in bed but I refused and grabbed the pile of clothes on the desk walking into the bathroom.

When I came out in jean shorts and a a red shirt Dc. Olendzki clucked and said

''Rose honestly next time just press the call button.'' I smirked and said

''but I was going to make a grand escape!'' she laughed and said

''Your free to leave when you like, take it easy for the next bit I don't want to have your young man here bring you in here at least for a little while'' I smiled at her before frowning as I turned on him. He lifted up his hands in surrender and said

''hey you passed out for no apparent reason! So I brought you here and they said that you had just overworked yourself with no sleep.'' I frowned but grabbed my red flats and dragged Luke out of the room. We walked down the hall in silence passing by the receptionist and leaving the room I turned and said

''Do they know?'' He nodded and said

''Before I brought you here we'd all explained after I got here I got a txt from Lissa saying she'd explained in more detail to all of them.'' I nodded looking around I asked

''What day is it?'' He smiled and said

''Friday night you got me out of Field Experience for the rest of the time they said we 'Exceeded beyond what was believed to be possible' I believe was what they said.'' I smiled then paused before running to my room.

It's _Friday!_

''Rose why are you running? Your supposed to be taking it easy'' He said running behind me trying to catch up. I giggled and said

''I've never been one to listen to the doc. And besides do you remember what am I going to receive today?''

''WHAT?'' then he dashed ahead catching up to me he paused before saying ''Ooh no wonder your excited I have to admit though I haven't seen many girls get all excited about knives and bullets before.'' I giggled and said

''Well there's a first time for everything!''

Luke's POV

How on earth does Rose come up with her brilliant idea's? What goes on in that beautiful head of hers?

I sighed before looking around the room.

We sat in the dhampir guest dorm with the bullets and knives surrounding us. The moroi sat around organizing and planing out what magic would be used on each set of knives and bullets.

I looked up at the surrounding stain glass windows. I could now see that it looked an awful lot like Rose and Lissa. I wondered if this was a display of past actions, I wondered when this had happened.

I glanced at Rose, she stood in front of a dummy she'd dragged up here and was passing her knew silver knife from hand to hand before stabbing the dummy. She flung the knife around dangerously the light glinted of the sharp edges but she always caught it with ease before stabbing and slashing again.

I looked over at Dimitri and Tasha.

Dimitri sat on the couch inspecting the bullets and knives while Tasha was sitting close to him talking very seriously to Hana, Lissa, Christian and Adrian who all listened intently. They added there own thoughts in every once in a while and wrote quick notes on the notebook erasing andrewriting them every couple minutes. Eddie had been tolled but he was making sure no one decided to head over here. I could already tell but Rose and I had agreed that the least amount of people should know.

Looking back at Rose I watched as she gracefully plunged the knife into the dummy. I watched her stop mid lunge then turning slowly to wards the door. She walked eyes narrowed and she pulled open the door.

Now I wasn't concerned about someone seeing us but I did wonder as she stared at the plain wood doors. I wondered what the hell went on in that complex mind of hers.

Rose's POV

I passed the knife from one hand to another as I thought.

This discovery... If it worked out it could bring moroi and dhampirs together.

I paused before lunging and attacking the dummy. I backed of after a couple of hits then flipped the knife in the air watching the wickedly sharp point gleam in the air.

This knife could very possibly make moroi break even with the dhampirs except us as equals.

My mind thought as I skillfully wielded the knife.

I was impressed with the way I could handle the knife. I picked this one out of the bunch it was more of a dagger though and I just knew how to work with it only to swing it a certain way.

Most of the 'knives' in the box had actually been daggers. This one I had picked had a beautiful design on it. It reminded me of some design I'd seen before. It caught my breath when I saw it, the beauty of the design took me even without colour it was breathtaking the silver shone. The design itself was a stick like thing in the middle with lines that ran through the stake almost as if the vines had become a part of the stake... Somewhere there was design like this...

The door!

I paused mid lunge and turned slowly.

I could feel eyes burn there gaze into my back as I walked slowly towards the door.

It seemed like forever before I arrived to the beautiful wood doors. I flung it open. The designs beauty made me pause. My eyes ran up the vines following the stake. It took me a moment before I could begin to think again. Holding up the dagger to the designs. It was similar but different.

The designs on the door looked almost as if they fought... vines against stakes.

The one on my dagger seemed almost as if they were in harmony.

What does it mean?

I looked over to the crowd of people on couch. I waved them over they paused before coming. They stood around me looking at me curiously. I held the dagger up so that they could see the design.

''What do you think the designs mean?'' They looked at me curiously before Lissa said

''What designs'' I narrowed my eyes slightly then said

''The one on my dagger'' I said waving it around ''and the one on the door I said swinging my hand towards it. They stared at me before Dimitri said very softly

''There are no designs on the door or your dagger besides the school emblem.'' I growled and said

''of course there is! The stake with the vines growing around? The one where the vines are being stepped on by the stake?'' seeing confusion in your eyes I groaned. Lissa said

''Maybe it's a shadow kissed thing...'' I nodded unhappily and said

''SOMEONE get me a goddamned pencil and paper while I draw you dimwits the designs. Not you though Liss your not a dimwit'' Lissa gave me a small smile for that and Luke nodded before running to grab the notebook and pencil they'd used to take notes. Handing them over to me I sighed before saying

''You guys can go back to what you were doing I'll draw these'' I grumbled. Picking up the sketch book I quickly drew them and noted the colours of the vines. This took me ten extremely difficult minutes. After this I sat on the couch and drew the design that was on my blade. That took me about five more/ It was difficult getting the right curve of the vines the proud straight lines of the stake...

Once I finished them I found that they were no way as beautiful as the real one but that there was no way I'd manage to create a master piece like those on my dagger and those on the door. I stood and carrying the notebook I walked over to the group.

''Here they are!'' I said swinging it around so that they could see my picture. Adrian snickered and said

''What a lovely blank page with words on it Rose!'' I almost screamed. Instead I let out a small growl and turned hurling the dagger at the closed door.

It smacked right in the middle of it. There was a flash of light and I heard the others take in a slight intake of breath. I looked back to see Lissa approaching. She gently took the notebook out of my hand and held it up she giggled and said

''This is why...'' I frowned and said

''This is why what?'' She giggled and said

''I had this feeling while we worked on them... they didn't feel right there was always something missing... these designs! This is it!'' I looked at her and said

''What do you mean?'' Her eyes were glazed over as if she wasn't really in control of her actions. She walked over to the box of daggers and knives taking four out. We all stood around her as she laid three of them down. Using the other one she began to carve the design of the stake smashing the vines. She etched it in on the next one as well. She grabbed my arm and dragged me down onto the couch handling the dagger to me she said

''Carve this design in these two'' She pointed out the one where the vines took over the stake, and two daggers. The one she hadn't carved and one of the two that she had. Her green eyes beckoned me to carve and I caved giving her and odd look before doing so.

After five minutes of almost chopping my fingers of I finally had finished the designs. She picked them up and walked over to the door

''Be _careful _with those!'' I exclaimed. She ignored me and continued on she plucked my dagger out of the door placing it in her arms she opened the door revealing the design. Some gasps behind me were audible and after I successfully dragged my gaze away from the door I turned on the group behind me. They all stared at the breath taking design as I said hands on my hips

''_SEE_ I'm not nuts.'' Luke came forward and turned me around to face the door. Lissa stood she had stuck two daggers in each door. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the door closing her eyes.

I was suddenly pulled into her body and I felt as she began to use her magic.

All of it.

She used fire and water, air and earth, and last but not least she used spirit. Vines of magic twirled in through the door to the knives she twirled them around the silver. The waves of happiness crashed thru her taking her energy with her. I felt my body move towards her placing a hand on her shoulder I took away the shadows in her mind slowly so that my mind would get used to it.

I was pulled in again looking thru her eyes I watched as the daggers and the door began to glow. Her eyes closed shut and I felt her muscle shake from fatigue I pulled out of her head which proved to be difficult. I held her up till she suddenly took her hands away from the door she turned and said

''There done.'' She abruptly fell onto me asleep. I chuckled and said over my shoulder.

''Hey fire boy? Get over here your girlfriend passed out.


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Rose's POV

It was the guardian test today. I was nervous but very excited there was two parts to this test. The first part was done with a partner chosen by the teachers. We would have exactly an hour to get to know the others fighting tactics before we went through an obstacle course. The solo one you guarded a moroi through an obstacle course.

Thinking back I keep remembering when we changed our way of life.

Well we haven't actually told anyone else about it since we haven't gotten the chance to try it out. But our plan was that once Luke became Christians Guardian and I became Lissa's Guardian Lissa would send us out on 'her command' to test out our new tools...

-Flash back-

Bang bang!

I smiled at my paper target.

Bulls eye!

We were at the shooting range with Dimitri and Jane. They pulled some strings to get us to learn how to use a gun before becoming guardians. This we were tolled was a big part of being a guardian if there was a traitor guardian or if humans were involved...

I found it funny that they left out traitor moroi. Guess that would be rude to shoot one of them.

Anyway I was especially glad that this was going well because I'd be sent out in the field to see if they worked and I'd be betting my life on my aim. It had taken me 15 minutes to get used to the gun Luke had just picked on up aimed and got a bulls eye.

I would have been jealous if he didn't still suck at using the daggers.

Jane was teaching him how to get a bulls eye while in motion like if your targets running up behind you turn and shoot.

I still had to stare at the board for a minute before I could shoot. Dimitri said I was doing well and I was glad of that but it kind of felt like cheating. You don't even give your opponent a chance to fight you a chance to win. When I tolled Dimitri this he sighed and said

_''I know what you mean but if it's them or Lissa? They'll probably have a gun to think about it that way''_

So I did I kept shooting until I only had to aim for a second and shoot. Then we started moving targets.

That was not fun.

The targets went at different speeds and would randomly slow down or speed up I had to shot the red targets and Luke had to shoot the blue ones. I actually did shoot a lot of targets.

Most of them... lets just say they weren't red.

Dimitri shook his head and said

_''Pretend that the blue targets are your moroi charges and the red ones are the strigoi''_

This helped me shoot mostly red ones I still got a couple blues though. I would normally been very happy with my progress but Luke was spinning around in circles beside me and shooting bulls eyes...

Let's just say not great on the ego.

Eventually I stopped shooting blue targets and could do a half turn and shoot the target not a bulls eye by any means but enough so that they would hurt and then I could shoot again.

This made me feel... good?

I smiled as we cleaned and put the guns away. Next up I was giving lessons to the others on dagger fighting. I didn't know how I'd become an expert so fast but I was enjoying it immensely. Unlike the gun I could fight an opponent with it and unlike a stake I could throw it very accuralty.

I smiled again looking at the paper targets.

They showed hours of hard work and I was proud of what I'd accomplished.

-End Flash Back-

My stomach rolled as I thought about the test. I'm not sure who my partner is and I'm extremely nervous. From the looks the guardians were giving me I was sure they were going to make my test harder then most and I was extremely nervous.

Taking in a deep breath I looked over at Jane she sat on the bench opposite me. She had her hair up in a high pony tail and was impatiently tapping her foot and looking around.

She'd been acting strange ever since...

-Flash Back-

My father had tolled Luke to tell Jane he said hi. So we'd decided at practise that was exactly what we were going to do.

Luke had an arm around my waist as we walked into the gym. Jane stood in the middle of the ring with Dimitri. We watched as they charged at each other and began to fight. It was really quite amazing. They never landed a blow on the other they just dodged and punched. One would punch towards the face the other ducked and tried to kick out there feet they jumped dodging a painful fall.

It was like an orchestrated dance.

They weren't trying there best though you could tell by the lazy grin. I looked over at Luke he had a small smile on his face and he said

''I think my mom's made a friend'' I laughed and the two stopped fighting. Jane stood up straight and stretched an arm backward and said

''You guys are early.'' I stared her straight in the eyes with a cocky grin as I said

''Was there something you guys were trying to keep from us?'' Jane laughed and said

''I was just surprised you two like your sleep.'' I smirked and cocked my head to the side and said

''I sure do!'' She smiled and said

''I'm sure you guys have a reason for waking up early'' We nodded and Luke said

''Yeah umm we talked to some one and they tolled me to say hi to you.'' Dimitri was standing were he'd been before and small smile tugged at his lips. Jane lifted an eye brow . DAMN WHY CAN'T I DO THAT? and said

''Who is this... someone?'' Luke said

''I'm actually quite stumped, I mean why on earth-'' I cut him off and said

''Abe says hi'' Her eyes widened and so did Dimitri's then her eyes narrowed she paused before asking

''And why would you be speaking to a Turkish mobster?'' I smiled and said

''Well we both have wicked cool hair'' Dimitri let out an unlike him snort and Jane said

''Are you two related?'' I nodded and said

''Yup _Zmey_'s my dad'' Dimitri was trying not to laugh and I gave him a look and said

''Why are you laughing?'' He smiled and said

''You know that you just called your dad a snake'' I smiled and said

''I've done my googleing''

-End Flash Back-

Latter I tolled her he was coming to graduation. She'd gone all fidgety and weird. I looked back at myself. I was wearing grey sweat pants that pinched right bellow the knees and a ed shirt that had sleeves that went to right above the elbows. I had a black belt with two fake stakes in it. I smiled and stretched testing the movements that didn't agree with my belt. I did a flip to see if the stakes would fall out. They didn't. I smiled and grabbed a practise rope. I climbed to the top and touched the ceiling.

I was in the gym so the floor was pretty far away I grinned seeing the huge jump mat.

I back down the rope a bit then swung towards the mat I spun off the feel of flying was amazing I landed neatly on my feet with a smile.

I could do this.

I went back to were Jane was sitting and stretched all of my muscles loosening them up. Looking up at the clock. I waited. I was doing my solo test at 10:30.

It was 10:15. I smiled and then patted Jane on the shoulder. She jumped and looked at me and I pointed at the clock and said

''15 minutes till my test.'' She shot up and said

''You warmed up?'' I nodded ''how many laps?''

''10'' She smiled and said

''Good wouldn't want you too tired before the test.'' I smiled the nervousness came back and I said

''How hard is it?'' she smiled reassuringly and said

''It's easy I had a harder time with the guarding with a partner harder.'' I smiled and said

''Well I can guard solo so I'll be fine'' She smiled and said

''That's the hard part you have to depend on your partner.'' I frowned and said

''The odds I'll be partnered up with Luke are small to none and _if_ I do the test will be much harder then the others.'' She smiled again and said

''We should go as soon as your in there I have to go get Luke ready for his test.'' I smiled and we headed over to the obstacle course.

Both of the tests were done in this coliseum it was built in the middle of the track area. They rebuilt this big coliseum thing every year. They had stands around the centre so that moroi looking for new guardians or friends and family could watch the soon to be guardians do there tests. It was a huge place with hundreds of seats. Lissa, Christian, My mom, My dad, Adrian and almost all the other people from school were in the audience. I wasn't sure how I felt about my mom being in the audience but I was excited to meet Abe. I pushed these thoughts aside as we walked across the track. Once we arrived to the little room attached to the entrance I took in a deep steadying breath.

This would determine if I became Lissa's guardian or not. If I failed this and did absolutely fantastic on the other I still wouldn't become her guardian and vise versa was still true.

I pause looking up at the big building my nerve shot muscles swayed. Jane stood me up straight before giving me a hug. Pulling away she smiled easing my nervousness. She said

''You'll do excellently and Good luck'' I smiled at her and said

''Hurry up and go help Luke'' She grinned and dashed back to the gym. I took another deep breath closing my eyes.

I opened them more relaxed I reached the door and walked into the room there was no other then Alberta and a couple guardians in there. She reached over and gave me a hug and said

''You'll blow us away'' I smirked and said

''What else would you expect from me?'' She laughed and said

''Of course. Now get out there'' I grinned and pushed open the door. I looked up at the little dots of people then listened to the announcer.

''So for her first test we welcome ROSEMA- umm I mean ROSE HATHAWAY to the building.'' I cheer rose up in the crowd and I smiled at that and gave a wave.

''YEAH! SOOO I will explain the rules for Rose and those who just arrived in the building. There are red things all over the obstacle course and if you touch those Rose you loose ten points. If you land on Orange things you loose five points. There are green spots these are very rare and if you land on those you win 20 points now there are places that are not any colour and touching those you don't gain or loose any points. Rose there will be a guardian or guardians guarding the end and the green point the end is the big door opposite you. Give me a wave if you understand.'' I waved. Anticipation of the challenge drowned out everyone other then the announcer

''Good there are two judges up in the stands they will write how well they think you've done. Now once you've reached the end you will be tolled your score!'' He paused the crowds quiet buzz of activity silenced as he said

''READY'' I smiled and got ready planning my way already

''SET'' I planned my way around the red spot in front of me across the bridge to the green spot to the climbing bored. I felt myself grin my knees bent as I waited

''GO!''


	28. Chapter 26

_Here's chapter 26! Hope you enjoy! I'm spoiling you guys what is this the second or third time I've updated today?_

_Anywho read and review tell me what you think!_

* * *

Chapter 26

Rose's POV

I sprinted.

The bridge in front of me was half red. I ran halfway across and flipped landing on one knee on the ground passed the bridge. I paused looking at the rock wall there were three marked paths one had very thin red lines on had two thick red lines that lined beside it that pointed at the end with no way of getting out and the last had a squiggled red line that blocked off the path at the end. And they all lead to red rocks on the climbing wall. I sighed the only way through was the bush whacking.

So I bush whacked all the way to the rock wall once there I immediately started climbing. The wall was about 10 feet tall and the red rocks where everywhere but I persisted.

I dodged all the red rocks successfully and arrived at the top. There was a small walk way enough for one person to walk comfortably. At the end there was a green spot at the end guarded by a single guardian. I sighed there was enough room to walk but to fight? This would be interesting.

I had a good view of the rest of the obstacle course from here I committed it to memory then ran straight at the guardian. I landed a light kick on him which made him stumble. I grabbed his arm then 'stabbed' him. I held him straight and helped him fall on the walk way. He nodded his thanks then acted dead. I smiling I jumped over him to the red spot. Looking down the rocks were almost all red, there was a bright blue mat that we use for track and field. I smiled at that then vaulted. Landing straight up I looked ahead.

Okay so I want to get all the green spots. There were seven green spots left on this course. One looked like I'd need a rope just in case and from my previous bird eye view I saw a large pile of them on the opposite side of the field. The ground from where I was to the other side was all red and I would need to use the slightly rotten looking benches to get across. With out hesitation I bounced passed the guardians on the log things. I arrived at the last bench and jumped from the bench to the pile of rope. I tying it first around my waist then wrapping it loosely around my arm I got my stake ready, once back on the bench I saw another green spot. It was guarded by two guardians one on each side. There was no way I would be able to jump across the amount of red there was.

I faced off with the guardian. I wanted a good time so I kicked him in the chest he went back a few feet then charged I span out of his way and got him in the back with my stake. He fell to the ground and I dragged him over to the red pushing him with my foot I pushed him as far as I could into the middle. I sighed and said to the guardian

''I'm so so sorry I wish I didn't have to do this.'' He looked at me oddly then acted dead. I used him as a step stool to get from the safe to the green. This got a laugh from the crowd. I pushed them out of my mind as the next guardian advanced. We fought for longer then the other guardian but I ended up using him as a step stool as well.

I apologized profusely over my shoulder as I ran to the pack of guardians I'd passed earlier. There were 8 guardians guarding the huge wall with three green spots. From my birds eye view I also knew there were two guardians guarding the spots.

I ran straight into the guardians fighting and stabbing where ever I could. One got an a hold of my arm so I 'stabbed' his friend and pushed him onto the other he let go of my arm and sprang back up moments latter they were all down and I was running across the bridge. Arriving at the first guardian I charged and he punched I dodged and 'stabbed' I laid him down to keep him from falling and passed two green spots. I arrived at the next guardian he charged at me and I punched him in the gut. This made him stagger I dodged a kick coming in as he recovered his stability 'stabbing' him I helped him lay down again I realized I'd landed on a green spot. I grinned. Then shot a quick look at both sides only three green spots left!

I untied the rope from around me.

There was a green spot to the left of the six foot wall, I tied the rope to a metal loop in the wall. And used it to clime down. There were very small notches in the wall that helped me.

Once a the bottom I turned to face two guardians. Even from just glancing at them I could tell they were very good there balance was perfect and even I scowled and charged. I punched one and the other lunged. I dodged making sure not to step on the red.

After what seemed like forever I got both of them down I ran to the green and touched it before running back to the wall climbing up I detached the rope and reattached it to the other side. I frowned looking at the unprotected green spot. I shook my head and started to climb down. Before I touched the floor I realized it was covered in tiny red lines.

''OOH COME ON!'' I exclaimed. The crowd roared my nerves shot up bu I pushed the thoughts behind me and started to walk very carefully. Checking for guardians and traps as well as the red lines got to me until I finally arrived at the red spot.

I could see the last green spot from here it was surrounded by three walls and from my previous birds eye view I knew that two guardians laid in wait and would probably ounce in as soon as I walked into the room. I sighed and did my careful walk until I reached the room walking in I quickly touched the green spot and turned I used the wall as leverage to run faster. Taking out my two stakes I 'staked' the two guardians in unison as they appeared. I dragged the taller one over to the red lines and used him as a step stool to get to the green.

I paused I'd gotten the last green spot I took a deep breath before dragging him to the next red lines I apologized then used him as a step stool again and reached for the rope. I climbed the wall and ran.

From my view I saw that I would have to fight seven guardians. There were random red lines everywhere so I would have to watch were I step. I sprinted and two guardians ran up onto the bridge I disposed of them quickly apologizing as I knocked one onto the other.

Five left.

I grinned as I charged kicking and dodging blows and lines and spots I 'stabbed' fiercely with two stakes. I finally looked around to see no one standing. I giggled and watched my steps as I walked to the door I touched it and a cheer rose up in the crowd. I grinned looking up I could see many people standing and clapping I felt a happy tear fall down my cheek then I nervously looked up to the announcers box.

''Umm wow umm'' He cleared his throat and said ''Well, well that was impressive so she touched all eight green spots so that's 80 points the judges are looking over there notes and are going to give them to me in a moment. Ugh wow Um Okay so as the people in the audience know this test was out of 100 you could get a maximum of 80 points the judges can give a maximum of 10 each. One judge was looking at quality and the other at efficiency.'' there was the sound of papers moving and then there was a pause before he whistled and said ''Know this isn't about how long it takes and I don't normally brign it up but we have a world record here for time the fastest time it has taken any one to complete this course. The best time recorded before today was 15 minutes and 30 point 4 seconds that score held by Janine Hathaway umm and Rose this is incredible um it was accomplished in 12 minutes and 45 point 9 seconds!'' I huge cheer Rose up and the guardians that used to be on the ground came around and clapped me on the back I grinned up at them as they congratulated me I could feel Lissa's pride at my accomplishment.

''Congrats kid'' One said I grinned and said honestly

''It felt like I was out the for hours'' They laughed then headed out through the door behind me. I was looking up at the box and there was minute and incredibly long minute I might add before he spoke again.

''The judges have just arrived in the announcing box with there scores so I'll let them announce there scores and thoughts.'' I swallowed as a another mans spoke

''Ladies and gentlemen I was the one in charge of judging Rose's performance based on quality.'' I gulped as I waited.

''Ladies and gentlemen it id very hard to get a 10 out of 10 in this area and I haven't given one out for years.'' he paused then continued ''But today I've given one out this was an incredible performance not once did you trip or fall or stumble your jumps and kicks where fantastic'' I was grinning as he said ''We definitely have a one of a kind guardian here'' I grinned with a small giggle there were some sounds of moving fabric and a female voice came on next.

''Hello everyone I was in charge of judging efficiency. I judge this by doing a mixture of things. One I look at how fast it's done. Second I look at how much time was spent on deciding what to do and last but not least I look at injuries taken.'' She paused and I gulped as she went

''Rose passed through the hole thing quickly, she barely spent any time to think about which way to go and she chose the correct path or best path each time. Now I haven't seen any substantial injuries though there might be some scratches do to the first part of the course'' I swallowed as she paused as she said

''I have come to a decision...'' I held my breath until she said ''I've given Rosemarie Hathaway a 10.'' I squealed I ran through the door. I ran up to the stands and saw Lissa. I was squealing and so was she I jumped around with her I could here the original announcer say

''100 out of 100 this is amazing!'' I laughed and Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, Tasha, Viktoria and Olena and all the others came and I squealed happily with them. I saw my mom and dad come towards us Janine looked impressed and Abe looked very proud. I ran towards them and rapped a hug around the two of them Janine let out a startled laugh and Abe said

''Amazing Kiz!'' I laughed and said

''Thanks old man!'' I inhailed deeply then said

''We've got to go sit down.'' I got a confused look and I sighed before saying

''Luke's next and after him it's Eddie!'' They smiled my parents looked confused but I smiled and ran with Lissa. I smiled so big and said

''Well half of the test accomplished!'' Lissa giggled then said

''Yup and the other half's tomorrow!'' I giggled again and said

''YUP!''

* * *

_Review and tell me what you thought!_


	29. Chapter 27

_Hope you enjoy this!_

_read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 27

Luke's POV

I sat in the room and waited. Rose was out there and I was impatient to see her.

Of course I had to get through this test first.

Alberta stood by the door and she had a look of awe on her face.

''Is she finished already?'' I asked mixed emotions filled my voice. I was proud of her, anxious for the scores, anxious to see her and nervous because I was up next.

Alberta nodded then regained her voice and said

''Rose got 100 out of 100 _and_ she set a new record.'' I smiled then said jokingly

''There's no way I'll be able to show her up is there?'' Alberta let out a surprised laugh and said

''Just get out there and do your best kid. Ooh and because she bested the course they have to make an

new one. Soooo your test will be different then hers.'' I wasn't sure how I felt so I said

''SO I just might be able to show her up?'' She laughed and said

''You'll have to wait for another 30 minutes while they reset the stadium.'' I groaned Alberta laughed and said

''I would consider stretching a little before you go in all your pre-test warm ups will have gone to waist by the time this is over.'' I groaned and started stretching. Alberta watched before chuckling.

I was glad I would have a different course It would just prove that I'm just as good as Rose and that I could fight with out her at my back.

I grinned, it has been a while but I'm sure I'll do fine.

* * *

Luke's POV

I had finished my stretches and to everyone else in the room it would seem that I was sitting there relaxing eyes closed.

But in reality I was watching.

I was watching the 30 odd guardians set up the course. There were seven guns attached to the guardians. There were two walls that stretched from one side to the gym to the other. Six huge boxes and two small walls attached together to the wall of the stadium. One of the boxes which I believed to be more of a podium was on top of a raised floor. There were two things that hung off it and no way to get up so I must need to attach a rope and climb up.

6 of the people out there had cans and paint brushes. They were painting random (or so it seemed to me) spots over the floor the podium one of the boxes on two doors of the fake walls, between the two walls on the far side of the stadium the exit door on the far side and a circle and random sporadic lines by the exit. The other twenty four guardians were in place. Two on the elevated floor. Four in front of the first temporary wall. The seven guardians with guns between the two walls I guessed the five boxes were meant do that I could hide behind them. Two stood behind the wall beside the door. Two guardians stood in by the two walls to the side. The rest of the guardians seven to be exact stood by the door.

I took in a deep breath and slowed my breathing.

Okay.

So there was a pile of rope to the left of the door I'll be walking in through. This is also on one of the places where the guardians had painted. I'll listen to the announcer as to what that means.

Anyway I'll grab the rope and run to the raised floor attach the rope to the piece of metal. Climb up 'stake' the guardians apologize if I hurt them.

I paused the podium was there for a reason and it was painted. Frankly I didn't know what it meant I'd do whatever was necessary. Go to the other metal part climb down attack the guardians 'stake' the guardians...

But I'd get shot when I opened the door. I frowned then decided.

I'd 'stake' three of the four in the heart and use one as a shield for when I open the door to the guns.

I nodded to myself.

''What are you thinking about over there?'' Alberta's voice startled me out of my planing.

''Wha-wha-what do you mean by that?'' I stuttered awkwardly. Ooh god compose yourself. I screamed mentally. I quickly said

''I'm kind of nervous and 'm running through possible scenarios and what I would do in them.'' Alberta laughed and said

''You'll do fine!'' I smiled

''Thanks'' she nodded and turned back to the radio she held. I closed my eyes and continued planing.

Once I got behind the closest box to the door the one to the left I would dispose of the guardian. If any gunman approached I'd dispose of them. Id get rid of them all barge through the door and attack the unsuspecting guardians...

No that wouldn't work they would get curious as to how I knew they should think I always use one of them as a shield. I paused making sire I didn't make any movements as I continued.

So... should I pick up one of the guns? I paused thinking. This would slow them down...

I left the idea behind. I would deal with that when it came.

Okay so I would use the lightest guardian as a distraction on the two guardians then I would 'stake' them and the other two by the walls. Then I'd go and get rid of the rest of the guardians that guarded the door.

Plain and simple.

Let's hope it turns out that way.

Now that I had a plan and according to Alberta had 10 minutes left to wait I scanned the crowd for familiar shapes.

That's the thing with this.. power I guess I'll call it. I can't see any colours only shapes and sizes. If I were to scan the area I was in now I would be able to tell that Alberta stood by the door and that she wore guardian clothes but I would have to guess what colour they were.

This brought my thoughts to what I wore.

I wore long beige shorts with many empty pockets. I wore a grey blue shirt. I had a black belt like the rest of the novices that held two stakes. Scanning the crowd I found Rose and her friends and her parents they all sat in the stands above the podium that had been painted by one of the guardians.

Scanning the rest of the place I found the announcers box it was near the exit door there were three people in there they were talking.

They talked for another couple minutes before two of the three left and walked out to sit on opposite sides of the stadium. I decided that these two would have to be the judges.

I took in another deep breath and opened my eyes. Alberta had her phone out and she said

''He'll be out in a second.'' I stood up and she flung the door open to the arena.

The bright light of the stadium assaulted my eyes it took me a minute to adjust. When I did smiled up at were I knew Rose was. I used the 'power' and could tell she gave me a nod. I smiled and looked over the course.

It was just like I saw.

The raised floor. Painted floor. Raised podium. A pile of rope to my left.

Exactly where I thought it was in the exact way I saw it being placed down the extra bit of rope hanging of the side.

I smiled. I know how accurate my 'power' is now.

I bet I could tell where a stray bullet is.

And I was betting.

I was betting my future career on it.

* * *

_Soooo that was a bit of a cllif hanger... Any who don't forget to review!_


	30. Chapter 28

_YES! I can finally see the end of this story! I have high hopes for finishing this damn story before school starts again I've got so many idea's for a new story it's kind of sad actually..._

_Anyway READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

* * *

Chapter 28

Rose's POV

I was nervous.

Really nervous.

I was sitting beside Lissa up in the stands looking down at Luke. He stood were I had not an hour ago. My test had been hard for sure.

But his was going to be extremely hard. Not so much the test but at how easily he'd go through it.

He'd have to hide his gift while doing it. The course was hard and wasn't designed for an easy pass. First he had to climb the wall while making sure the guardians don't mess with his ropes. Then he'd have to fight two guardians get on the podium climb back down, fight two more guardians...

I guess we've made fighting guardians sound easy. Just 'stake' em right?

It was difficult though. We were the best of the best. They made our tests hard just to see how we got thru it. We always did our best but once we get through it our legs shake with exhaustion and our minds don't work right.

Most of the novices here had a hard time doing these courses. Me and Luke trained in almost all of our free time. We pushed our bodies to the limit then pushed father. Our bodies acted when our brains had no idea what was happening.

Some pushed to far.

I sighed then shook my head looking down at Luke. He stood with his typical cocky stance. I couldn't see him well since he was so far away but I didn't need to see him to know he'd have his big cocky grin having a plan on hoe to get through the whole thing I'm sure. He's been practising with his gift, he'd ask me to go in a different room and do something then he'd tell me what I did. Sometimes I read danced pretended to punch the wall walk back and forth roll on the floor...

It was fun.

And he began to learn the extent of his new 'power'. He could tell if someone cut there hair, he could tell if my hair was in a ponytail, he could tell if someone sat in the room next to us was taping there finger.

He complained an awful lot about... Female and male... occupations I guess you could call it.

-Flashback-

We sat in my room Luke and I. I sat beside him on the couch I rested my head on his neck. I was smiling happily. It wasn't very often that we just got to relax.

I felt Luke jerk straight up his eyes were wide open and he was shaking his head from side to side.

''Go away, go away, go away!'' He mumbled I put my hands on his chin forcing him to look into my eyes.

''Whats wrong.'' He shook his head and said

''Nothing you want to know about.'' I sighed.

''Tell me'' He sighed and said

''The girl on the floor bellow has a male guest and they are... having fun'' I let out a giggle.

''Now you know how I feel when Lissa and Christian are going at it.'' He was still shaking his head. He was frowning and he finally looked over at me before falling into the couch

''I'm glad I can turn this thing off somewhat.'' I giggled and said

''Your lucky you don't have to feel what they feel.'' He laughed and said

''That just might be worse.'' I laughed leaning up against him again

''Ooh believe me it's much much worse.'' He laughed and gave me a hug. He kissed the top of my head before burying his head in my hair. Smiling I leaned into him. It was nice to be with Luke like this just us.

-End of Flashback-

I shook my head clearing it from the daydream to see Luke.

''READY'' The announcer said. I sighed apparently I'd missed the announcers rules ooh well. Luke stood near the open door I could almost see the small smile I knew was on his lips.

''SET'' He still wasn't about to run. My eyes were cinched with confusion.

''GOO!'' Luke turned around and ripped the door from it's hinge's and carried it over to the red painted circle that held the rope.

I laughed I used guardians he used doors.

He walked on the door to the rope I smiled as he used the same technique to tie it around himself. I smiled as he headed over to the raised floor. He used a lasso type nought to make it catch. He climbed it quietly the guardians started to head over so he climbed faster. He got to the top and kicked the guards. He took out his stakes and advanced 'staking both of them. He moved with a beautiful graceful way. He picked up the rope and ran over towards us and jumped up onto the raised podium that had been painted green. He smiled up at me I gave him an encouraging nod and grin.

He to the hook on the opposite side of the raised floor. Climbing down he looked he couldn't be having more fun. Two guardians advanced and he attacked. Not a fist hit him. He dodged, kicked punched and swerved. He took them down making it look like child's play. He ran for the green spot touching it he skipped around the red spots. The two guardians attacked he 'staked' one. Then danced around the other. I stared at him at confused.

Why didn't he just attack?

He finally got behind the small guardian and trapped her arms and held the stake to his or hers neck. I stood earning odd looks from my friends. I went down to the wrap around walk way it was for those who wanted to see the whole test and not just the bit they could see from there seat. I watched as he touched the door it had been painted green.

Three green spots. I smiled at him. I gasped once I got passed the temporary wall.

The wall was lined with guardians guns pointed at the door. I gulped then let out a small giggle.

No wonder Luke had taken one of the guardians as a shield.

He swung the door open and the small guardian was hit in the chest a good seven times. Her chest was painted red.

Paintball guns.

He ran behind one of the boxes. He 'stabbed' his shield taking her shoe off he threw it into the air. It was shot three times. He paused before jumping out taking down one guardian. He dodged a bullet grabbing the fallen guardians gun before hiding behind a box. He aimed and hit every guardian with his stolen paintball gun.

They would only stay down for a moment because a bullet cannot actually kill a strigoi.

Yet.

He ran threw them 'stabbing' the ones that were still down dodging bullets from those who were still up. He jumped up on one of the boxes it had been painted red he swung down surprising two guardians whom he took out. He suddenly picked up a limp guardian and threw him in the way of an on coming bullet.

I stared down in awe along with the other hundreds of people watching. He successfully dodged and ducked every bullet dodging hits from others. He ran straight at the two guardians left he dodged there bullets and hit them with his own. He took them out with the stakes.

He stretched his back out making the crowd laugh. He grinned at me before picking up two of the guns he strapped them to his belt before picking up one of the guardians. He got to the painted green door.

5 green spots.

I smiled and moved down the walk way. I watched as he flung the door open before shoving the door open. Two guardians advanced but he threw the limp guardian on them he ran up and took them out.

He paused looking around there were three more green spots. One was surrounded by a thick ring of red that I could have jumped but Luke not so much. The second green spot was guarded in between two walls and the last one was the exit door guarded by seven guardians and a hole tone of red lines. He grabbed the door ripping it off it's hinge's again and laid it down on the red walking over he touched the green before taking out his two stakes. He ran straight at the two guardians staking both of them and quickly touching the green spot. I almost started dancing but composed myself.

Looking to the right I noticed a door. I smiled this door was the one I took when I came up to see Lissa.

Looking back at Luke I saw he had put one of his stakes back and had taken out a gun. He puased and took what looked like a deep centring breath before running straight at the last group of guardians that guarded the door.

There were seven guardians and he would have to fight them all while dodging the damn red lines. He shot and staked they circled him he dodged blows from guardians which hit the others in his way. He shot as many as possible staking and kicking.

I watched as guardians went down until finally only Luke stood. I squealed before running to the door and down the steps.

I flung the door open and ran inside.

''OOH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING!'' I screamed. He laughed his blue eyes sparkled I enveloped him in a hug and gave him a kiss. He smiled and hugged me back.

''Ahh hem.'' I heard the announcer speak I blushed but pulled away. ''Thank you miss Hathaway that was... interesting. And Rose your not really supposed to be down there.'' I heard the crowd laugh and I gave them the finger for there trouble.

''Anyway Luke you scored ten points for every green spot you landed on. So you got 80 out of 80 on that front. You didn't touch any red spots and you amazingly enough were not harmed at all. Since this is the first time anyone has run this track you've set a world record of...'' There was some paper shuffling and he let out a small laugh before saying

''Ahh yes I see. We had a guardian run the test and they got 23 minutes and 43.3 seconds. And you, holy.. okay I umm okay so you've got 11 minutes and 23.4 seconds. The judges will be in here to tell you what they thought of your performance Luke'' I let out a gasp before saying

''Holy fucking shit'' Luke started laughing and he said

''I beat yah!'' I shook my head with a small smile

''Don't be stupid you haven't got the judges numbers yet.'' He smiled down at me and said

''sure'' I laughed. The guardians were staring at the two of us and I heard one say

''We've got a couple legends here'' I smirked at the guardian who said that and said

''You can bet on that one!'' The guardians around us laughed

''Alright so the judges have arrived again one was judging quality and the other efficiency.'' The voice changed an it was the guy again

''Hello I'm the judge that gives you a score out of 10 on quality. I gave you my friend a 10 every shot from that gun was aimed straight and dead on you never got hit never even fell down this my friend this was amazing.'' the crowd cheered and I gave Luke a peck on the cheek and whispered quietly in his ear

''I'm really proud'' Luke got me in a tight hug and said

''I'm proud too'' I smiled

''Ugh sorry to be ruining your little moment but I'm the judge that judges your efficiency'' the women said her voice echoing threw the stadium I growled quietly which earned a low laugh from Luke the women said

''Anyways for anyone else I would normally judge your efficiency to be a 10 but,'' I narrowed my eyes

but what? ''but you held a guardian captive at the first wall there. Now if that were a strigoi you wouldn't have been able to restrain him or her. So for that I have to mark you down not much but down to a 9.5'' This earned a boo from the crowd. '' I could have marked it down lower but from your decision making skills I'm aware that you would have simply used one of the dead strigoi instead of a captive.'' Luke nodded and muttered.

''that's fair, damn I should have thought of that'' I frowned and said quietly

''But you had a stake to her neck! She! Okay yeah she would have just ripped your arm off or something.'' I sighed The announcer started asking us to leave and all that. As we left I said

''I think were equal.'' He looked me in the eye raising an eyebrow. WHY CANT I DO THAT?

''Equal?'' he asked as we started climbing the stairs

''Yes equal you got marked down and I was slower that evens things out'' He shook his head with a small smile.

''That's not how it works'' I smiled, are bantering was a huge comfort. It was nice to be like this... AND OH MY GOD I WAS SO HAPPY!

''I call the shots around here'' I said with a cocky smile, he shook his head

''No I believe you've got that wrong.'' I gave him a small smile

''Well your in for a rude awakening'' He grinned but was cut off with the onslaught of our friends.

I looked at our little group. It was perfect. I would be very content if things stayed that way.

And maybe just maybe I would have enjoyed the moment a bit more if I had known that life would plant another obstacle in my way... and Lissa's.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you thought about it!


	31. Chapter 29

_Enjoy this chapter I believe that there are only two more? that's including the epilogue!_

_Anyway read and review!_

* * *

Chapter 29

Rose's POV

I was sitting up here in the stadium crowd. I was excited about what we'd accomplished we'd just finished congratulating Eddie on a job well done. He'd done incredibly well and was being watched closely by many moroi that wanted a new guardian. I couldn't remember the exact numbers but he would have gotten full marks other then he got shot once in the arm. I still thought he'd done extremely well.

My eyes were full of unshed tears as I watched this. I hadn't really thought of it before but watching the other dhampirs as they went through thru the test...

Mason should've been here for this not me.

I glanced at Eddie, he sat quietly and I could see that he was sad too. He glanced up, seeing pain there he gave me a small nod. I stood up and walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug.

''He'd want us to be happy Eddie'' I said very quietly. A couple tears were falling. It took him a minute before wrapping his arms around me.

''I know'' he said pulling in an uneven breath. ''He should've been here for this''I nodded and pulled out of the hug.

''You are right but lets be happy in his place, okay?'' He closed his eyes and nodded I smiled wiping away my tears. I gave him another quick hug and a peck on the cheek before going back to sit beside Luke. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I leaned into his embrace and said quietly.

''How do you think Jane will react to seeing Abe?'' He sighed

''I honestly have no idea, I mean why would my mother know a turquish mobster?'' I giggled and said

''I know right it's just so odd.'' A moment latter his arm froze. I looked up into his face

''What's wrong.'' He paused before saying

''Your dads a mobster...'' I growled and said

''Do you have a problem with that?'' he shook his head

''No but I'm sad to say I wont be looking forward to dad and boyfriend talk.'' I gave off a small laugh and said

''Don't worry I'll try not to let him kill you and besides if he does we can just ask Lissa to bring you back.'' He gulped and said

''Somehow that's not very reassuring.'' I giggled then looked up and said

''Speak of the devil...'' Luke sat upstraight and I let out a little laugh before turning to Abe

''Hey old man!'' He smiled

''Kiz! You did a good job out there!'' I smiled

''Thanks'' He nodded

''No problem would you mind introducing me to your young man here?'' I smiled as I felt Luke stiffen

''this is Luke you guys talked a bit on the phone?'' He paused before nodding slowly as he said

''Adams? Yes yes I haven't see your mother around is she here?'' he nodded then said

''yes sir she's just helping the novices get ready for there exams.'' I giggled and said

''She started acting oddly when I mentioned you coming... Dimitri too.'' Abe looked at me for a moment.

''You have a couple of my... old friends here Rose, Dimitri Belikov... Jane Adams wow this will be interesting... Ooh and do you mind if we take a walk around Luke? Just to talk.'' He nodded

''Of course!'' I sighed as he stood and said

''If your hurt him Abe I will not forgive you.'' He smiled showing his teeth and said

''Were just going to talk'' I sighed turning back to the test just in time to see the poor kid fall down and said

''Have fun''

* * *

Rose's POV

I sat nervously as I waited with Luke. It was finally the last day of exams tomorrow is graduation, and today dictate whether or not I'll be walking the stage with Lissa or not. I took in a deep breath. I was incredibly nervous and curious. Nervous because this is a big deal and curious as to see who my partner turns out to be. Looking over at Luke I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

I hope to whoever is up there that they have decided that Luke and I should be partners.

I took in a deep breath. There is one thing though. If my partner is Luke our test will probably be harder then the other tests since they'll want to know what we are made of and because well they would want us to try our hardest.

I was impatiently waiting Jane's return she had just left to get the papers with our partners on it she would be announcing to the whole group of novices who they would be partnered up with. We were all waiting in the gym. Some tapped their feet someone in the back was humming the James Bond theme song and countless of other things were happening at once.

Luke said softly into my ear

''She's here!'' I grinned this little 'power' of his was awesome for this!

I watched as sure enough Jane walked in to the gym and said loudly over the crowd of people

''Everyone be quiet or you wont have the 30 minutes to get acquainted with your partner.'' That shut everyone up. This test would be very difficult if we didn't know how our partner fights.

''Thank you'' She said ''Alright so there are two people who have an exam to prepare for and these two are...'' She flipped through a couple pages and said

''Edward Castile and Jake Mathews.'' I looked over my shoulder at Eddie he had a huge smile on his face and so did the other guy as they walked over to Jane who lead them to one of the practise rooms.

Eddie and Jake were often fighting partners. They had started working together long before Luke arrived but they started training pretty much solely the two of them after his arrival.

They would kick some guardian ass!

I smiled over at Luke and said

''I sooo wish I could see those two fight!'' He laughed and said

''They've filmed all the exams so we can actually watch them.'' I frowned and said

''I didn't see any camera's.'' Luke smirked and said

''I did'' I frowned at him as Jane came back in and said

''Alright I want everyone back here in ten minutes got that?'' There was a wave of nods as I fell into Luke and said

''Knowing my luck I'll have to wait her and be stuck with the last exam.'' He shuckled and said

''Yup that would be hilarious'' I glared at him then stood suddenly.

''hey by the way how did your talk with my dad go?'' He went silent and I sat beside him

''He tolled me in a very precise manner what would happen to me if I ever hurt you.'' I sighed then giggled

''Well don't get on his bad side then!'' He laughed quietly and said

''Atleast I know where your personality comes from.'' I smiled a bit and said

''And the awesome hair!'' He smiled and buried his head in my hair and whispered softly into my ear sending a wonderful shiver up my spine

''That too.''

* * *

Luke's POV

We sat in the gym.

I was extremely annoyed.

We have been just _sitting_ here. Rose, Meredith, Jon and me. Rose did say something about being the last person to do the exam. I was abso-fucking-lutly pissed off. Why are _we_ the last ones here?

Now I was either going to be partners with Rose, Jon or Meredith. I was at the fucking edge of my seat. Patients when I've got _nothing_ to do has never been a virtue of mine.

I'm guessing the reason why they have Rose and I at the end of everything is because more people will come to see us?

I knew this was true, the more people coming to see us I mean. The stands were overflowing with people. I shot up when I felt my mother come.

''She's here!'' I said Rose gave me a small smile and said

''Cool maybe I'll get to get off my ass now.'' Jane swung the door to the gym open and chuckled when she saw us.

''Well Meredith and Jon come on it's your turn to get ready.'' I grinned over at Rose, she had a huge smile on her face. I picked her up and swung her around.

''WOHOO!'' Rose smiled down at me as we span, The other three laughed as we span but we ignored them.

''Set me down we have to prepare.'' Rose said sternly but still with a small smile. I grinned and nodded. Once the three of them left we began to fight, a slow lethal dance of kicking dodging punching and blocking. We barely ever landed a hit on the other always knowing the others movements. A couple minutes latter we stopped and went to sat down drinking some water. Rose was looking at the wall.

''Who will do near guard?'' I looked down closing my eyes and thinking for a moment before lifting my head and saying

''You should'' She turned her head slowly to look at me

''Why?'' she asked. It wasn't offensive more curious. I paused before saying.

''Well most of the time they've seen you as far guard and me as near guard'' I paused before continuing ''and if this were a real attack I would most definitely be doing far guard and you near guard.'' Rose shook her head and said

''We wouldn't even be in this position because you'll be guarding Christian.'' I nodded she was right we decided, well I decided that Christian deserves a guardian and unless I requested becoming his guardian it wouldn't happen.

''Your half right I will be guarding Christian but if Christian and Lissa were to go shopping together and got attacked? You would more the likely be beside Lissa giving her fashion advice or something like that.'' She nodded then said

''As soon as you want to change we do alright?'' I smiled at her

''Of course'' We smiled before discussing more idea's. Finally Jane came in with a big smile.

''Well come on we've got to be ready when Meredith and Jon finish there exam!'' I stood up and felt Rose reach for my hand squeezing it tightly. I chuckled at the small yet powerful girl that just happened to be my girlfriend and smiled.

We'd fucking pass this test!

* * *

_Yeah so Luke was swearing a little bit more then he usually does..._

_Anyway review and tell me what you thought!_


	32. Chapter 30

_Enjoy! Read and Review!_

_Ooh and this is the..._

_LAST CHAPTER_

* * *

Chapter 30

Rose's POV

Like before I stood at the bottom of the obstacle course, but there were two more people. Luke and an 'moroi' which was actually a guardian who would pretend to be moroi he would have the same physical abilities of a 50 year old moroi.

I sighed some got kids we've got an old grampa.

I looked around the stadium again it was filled the walkways every seat held at least one person. I wondered why they were all here just to watch Luke and I go through an obstacle course. I frowned before looking back at our test and sighed. It was going to be a challenge.

''HELLO EVERYONE!'' The announcers voice boomed through the stadium. ''This is the last exam we'll be having the graduation ceremony an hour after the maximum amount of time aloud to go through this test which for this lovely couple is...'' some papers where shuffled around as he said ''20 minutes is the maximum time.'' I almost screeched. I could have done this obstacle course in half that time but with an old man? Will be cutting this one very fine. I could feel Luke tense as well. ''Yup so you wont have to worry about any red lines or green spots on this one only getting your charge to the door. There are 7 guardians and 2 guns out there so watch yourselves.'' Luke leaned down and whispered

''There are 11 guardians and 5 guns. 5 guardians and 2 gun before the bridge and and 6 guardians and 3 guns after.'' I hissed then said

''You have to stay near guard as soon as we have a gun you can use take out the ones with guns and I'll go through them and stake alright?'' He nodded and said

''Sounds good but we switch guards as soon as the guardians before the bridge are out alright?'' I nodded and said

''Sounds good let's go''

''OKAY!'' The announcer screamed I sighed pushing the image of the huge crowd out of my mind.

''READY!'' I reached over and took the guardians hand.

''SET'' Luke stood in front of us and I pulled out a stake at the same time as Luke did.

''GO!'' I pulled the old man forward Luke immediately ran at the first guardian taking him down while dodging bullets. The adrenaline ran through me as I pulled the old man behind me as bodies dropped and Luke picked up guns. I was aware of how much time it took to take this old man along with us and resisted the urge to try and carry him. It was incredible watching Luke run straight at a gun yet miss every bullet. He took down the two gun man and the three other guards in a flash and I switched places with him he strapped the extra gun to his back and took the old mans hand he started shooting at the three gun man they all dropped the guns before scrambling to pick them up.

I ran straight at two on coming guardians. I took them down quickly and hurried on to the gunman eager to not get shot at. Arriving just before they picked up there guns I quickly dispatched the both of them.

Their was one left.

He stood directly in the way of the latter down to the door. I growled and charged. By the way he stood there waiting with a cocky stance I knew this wasn't going to be a fast fight. I kicked as hard as I could sending him away from the latter. I ran straight at the man again and started to hit and kick when suddenly the announcers voice echoed through the gym

''Luke and their charge have made it back with two minutes left!'' I narrowed my eyes I swear we hadn't even spent fifteen minutes out here but speed up regardless. I was behind him 'stabbing' before a second had passed then I ran straight for the latter. Looking down and evaluating the time I had left I did the only thing that Rose logic would allow.

I jumped.

I jumped the high looking difference and landed perfectly on the balls of my feet. I quickly touched the door and heard the announcer say

''Holy mother of god did anyone just see that?'' I blushed then looked over at Luke he had a ticked off look on his face,

''What's the matter Luke?'' He growled and said

''They baited you we still had almost another 10 minutes left!'' I growled and said

''You better be fucking joking'' He shook his head and said

''They really are getting on my fucking nerves.'' He growled and said

''Your damn right about that'' The moroi or Guardian Stanley said

''Don't be mad at the guardians the moroi ordered you be pushed to your limit.'' I growled and said

''I'll be all over them royal fuckers as soon as they get within reach''

* * *

Rose's POV

I had calmed down after that. The announcer had gone through and we were given a hundred percent on our exam.

Soooo in other words I'm graduating. I sat with Lissa to my right and Luke to my left. Kirova was going on and on about random stuff, I didn't pay the slightest attention until she started calling out the moroi names to come up.

When it was Lissa's turn she stood there staring over the crowd then said

''Wow It's amazing being here'' a chuckle ran through the crowd as she said '' I'm going to miss this place,'' she paused then looked over at me I grinned and she broke into a smile ''I've met the best of people because of this place, learned a lot of valuable stuff and I think I'm ready for whatever life throws at me'' people laughed as she came back and sat down. I zoned out till Christian was called up

''Well I have to say I'm glad to be finished with school'' I laughed and Christian smirked ''And there isn't much more for me to say'' He walked of the stage and then they rattled of all the other moroi names and they gave speeches that I didn't listen to until they made it to the dhampir names. We would get our tattoo up on stage so there were three tattoo artists up there I gave a small smile and a nod shoving Luke toward the mike when his name was called

''I didn't arrive here all that long ago and I have to say that Saint Vlads is the oddest school I've ever been to.'' This made a laugh rise in the crowd. ''You all think I'm joking but I can assure you between here and my old school this one definitely wins the oddest school ever trophy.'' he paused until the laughter died down and he said ''But I'm glad I came I met some pretty cool people and learned a lot... thanks'' The clapping went on and I watched as he got his tattoo. I gave him a hug when he came back ignoring most of the other speeches until Eddie was called up.

''I'm finally here'' he said looking out over the crowd ''I finally have reached graduation'' He said this with a sad smile ''I've been through a lot to get here, seen a lot, learned a lot... lost a lot.'' everyone in the crowd knew what he meant and I was almost in tears but I held them in. ''I have to say when ever I thought of graduation I always pictured Mason coming up here first telling everyone a joke and sucking up to the guardians and teachers here'' I let out a small laugh as he continued. ''I'm glad that I finally arrived to this point in my life finally.'' I smiled at him and he nodded to the crowd before sitting to get his tattoo. I swallowed my tears and buried my head into Luke's shoulder. He gave me a tight hug and smiled

''You've got your speech planned?'' I grinned

''Hell yeah!'' he smiled at me then leaned into me and said

''I like your dress.'' I shivered and said very slowly into his ear

''You look great in a tux.'' And he did.

I wore a blood red and black dress that fell just above the knee. The black started at the bottom of the dress and swirled up miking with the red and making a beautiful swirling design. I wore black flat with a red buckle for my shoes. These had all been presents from my parents. Luke wore a black tuxedo with a matching tie he wore a red shirt underneath the perfect match to my dress.

He looked... delicious.

Before we could say more I was called up. I swore then left Luke laughing behind me. I stood on the stage and paused before saying

''I never thought I'd get here you know.'' I snorted after. ''Yup I never thought I'd see the day,'' I paused and said ''Eddie already mentioned Mason, he should've been the one standing here. I let out a soft laugh and said ''Well I know what I'm going to do once I get that tattoo I've worked my ass of for,'' this made a chuckle run through the crowd ''yeah I know I'm going to be guarding Lissa at all times she'll wish she could get rid of me and I'll even things out a bit'' The crowd had laughed but now was silent as I said ''I'm going to make a difference for those who've lost family members and friends to strigoi. I'm going to help.'' I paused then laughed ''Wow that sounded pretty dramatic didn't it?'' I laughed at bit with the crowd before saying. ''I'll remember this school, all the trouble I got in... My friends. And I feel as though I should apologize a bit to those wonderful guardians that I've given countless bruises too and my very unfortunate teachers... Though I'm not apologizing to you Stan'' people roared with laughter as I went and got my tattoo. It stung and was very uncomfortable but it reminded me of my first tattoos. I made it back to my chair with Luke.

The rest of the speeches went by in a blur I watched as another guardian circled and spoke quietly to all the other they're glances were always brought back to Lissa and Adrian who sat nearby. I frowned at them and pointed it out quietly to Luke he nodded in agreement.

Something very bad must have happened.

Alberta was coming up onstage now a bewildered look on her face. She paused before saying

''I've got some horrible news and some good news.'' She paused again then said '' but first I'd like to call up Princess Vasilissa Dragomir, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Castile'' My mother stood but she shook her head and said ''Guardian Rose Hathaway'' shocked I stood and followed silently behind Lissa Eddie behind me. We stood up on the podium. She looked down at the piece of paper she held and turned to Eddie and I

''Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Castile do you except Princess Vasilissa Dragomir as your charge?'' A shocked whisper ran threw the crowd guardians were assigned at court when we all attended a ball were everyone's guardians were announced not now! I swallowed a gasp and nodded before glancing over at Luke he stared at me before smiling. Looking back to Alberta she nodded and turned to the crowd. ''Queen Tatianna Ivashkov passed away not two hours ago.'' I gasp ran threw the crowd I couldn't see Adrian and I had no idea what he was feeling I could feel Lissa's shock and coming realization I heard her whisper

''Ooh no'' Alberta paused and said

''Queen Tatianna died due to illness. And in her will she wrote that Princess Vasilissa Dragomir be offered the throne if she does not accept then we go threw the proper channels of election.'' A gasp ran threw the crowd and I heard Lissa whisper

''I hope I'm ready for what life has thrown at me'' Alberta turned to Lissa and said

''Princess Vasilissa Dragomir. Will you accept the thrown?'' She paused looking over at Christian he gave her an encouraging nod she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply then said clearly and loudly enough for all to hear.

''I will'' I knelt it took a couple moments before others followed. First our friends and the guardians then the teachers the parents and students. She stood shocked for a moment and whispered

''what have I gotten myself into?'' before motioning everyone to stand and she said

''I'm distraught over out queens passing and I will do my best in her stead.'' I could only see her back but I could tell what she'd look like right now. She would look exactly like a queen proud and strong. Though she didn't feel that way I knew she would do a fantastic job of ruling over the moroi and dhampir she would make both species equal I stood proud behind her.

She would definitely go down in history known as the fairest queen. She would be known for changing rules so that dhampirs and moroi were equally powerful. Letting moroi fight and become guardians using magic.

And the rest of us would be known for making strigoi killing a lot easier and safer. It wouldn't be easy but we'd try our hardest and damnit we would suceed.

I watched Lissa and the crowd my eyes falling on Luke.

And I would spend my life alternating between guarding the queen and being with him. My Luke.

That made me happy.

* * *

_THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! I'll have the Epilogue up soon!_

_I hope you enjoyed it! I will be starting a new Rose story soon! _

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
Thanks again!_

_Crazy4Reading_


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four years after Queen Tatianna's death I stood in the throne room.

I was a witness to the passing of the dhampir and moroi rights law. I smiled as I watched. We were aloud to do that now. We weren't aloud to be tolled to shut up or to go let the dog out. Guardians were not slaves we were hired to protect. Dhampirs were aloud to get married and it wasn't a 'taboo' any more. Anyone caught or suspected of assaulting a dhampir or moroi was put to trial. I smiled looking over the signing.

There were now many dhampirs on the council. Being Royal or not didn't mean much of anything anymore, moroi were becoming guardians too. Mia was the first water magic user to become a guardian. Laws were changing and things were pretty much perfect.

Other then I had to feel Lissa barfing every morning.

Yes she was pregnant... Again.

She had a little boy they named Andre and now she's pregnant with a little girl they are naming Rose.

I find that so sweet. I looked over to my right there was Luke. He was smiling too we grinned at each other before turning back to guarding I let out a content sigh.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
